Kingdom Heats 2 Point 5: Anime Mix
by Dr. Weird
Summary: MAJOR Anime crossover. Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 39: Beginning of the End of Tomorrow.
1. Prolouge

FINALLY! I starting my HUGE fanfiction project from DeviantArt!! (www. yaminetto. deviantart. com)

Anime, comic, and game series included:

Kingdom Hearts 2 (Between 2 and 3, since 3 isn't out yet, LOL.)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie, Fleetway, Sega, X, Underground, SatAM all together)

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

BLEACH (After Hueco Mundo)

Naruto: Shippuden

D. Gray-Man

DEATH NOTE

Sorcerer Stabber Orphen

InuYasha

FullMetal Alchemist

Sailor Moon

Tokyo Mew Mew

Digimon

Pokemon

GinTama

Megaman NT Warrior (Rockman.exe, AFTER Beast+)

Megaman Star Force (Ryuusei no Rockman)

RUROIUNI KENSHIN

GaoGaiGar (King of Braves)

-

Plot: Seven princesses. Many heroes. Ten villains. A mysterious leader. A new 'Espada'. Many worlds. Mysteries. Ultimate Power. The 'Forbidden Card'. A mask. A smiling black moon. Golden fur and red eyes. A child's hated. A bird's sadism. Unexpected allies. Shocking enemies. A skyscraper…

SACRIFICE.

-

Pairings: Sora x Kairi, Sonic x Amy, Silver x Blaze, Jaden x Alexis, Ichigo x Orihime, Naruto x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Sakura x Sasuke, Allen x Lenalee, Orphen x Cleao, Inuyasha x Kagome, Ed x Winry, Serena x Darien, (Mew) Ichigo x Masaya,, Lan x Maylu, Kenshin x Kaoru

-

Next Time: Chapter 1: Gathering (DARKNESS)

(NOTE: The titles will be in the same style as the 'BLEACH' manga, i.e. 'BLACK MOON RISING', 'THE BARON'S LECTURE', "QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU', etc.)

All anime, games and comics are owned by their respective owners.


	2. Gathering DARKNESS

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Gathering - DARKNESS

Opening Song: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

-

Darkness. Without light it cannot exist. A white castle remains aloof over a glowing dark city below, taunting the buildings below with its presence. The castle radiated an eerie white aura.

Inside, the great central room gave off a dreary white aura. Oddly enough, the white light completely shaded all of the human-esque figures. There appeared to be twenty or so figures. Some were tall, some were short, fat, skinny, lanky, muscular and some… were pure evil.

A gruff, overconfident voice shattered the silence. "Finally, our enemies shall pay for defying our evil. _Especially_ that blue RAT, Sonic." A feminie voice sighed. "Ah, and I was just enjoying the silence." Malice dripped from his voice. "Hmph… this room could use some light." That voice came from a tall male figure with extremely unruly hair, apparently in three shades of blue and silver. "Oh, you and your 'light fetish'. It could be worse, you know. ♥"

A snake-like voice scoffed. "HA! This is coming from some blue-skinned fat dude with a queer fashion statement!" "…I'm not fat. ♥"

"SHA! Yeah right!" That voice sourced from the shortest person in the room; curled blonde hair with several angel wings that could be seen from the creature's silhouette.

"Is that a fact? ♥" "Yeah!" "O rly? ♥" "Ya rly!!" The snake-like voice interjected, pipe smoke streaming from its source's mouth. "No wai!" The other burly man shouted "Ya wai!"

"ENOUGH!!!" boomed a voice which spread through the whole of the castle.

All figures turned to the source. Three men could be seen, and identified. To the left showed a young man, likely in his teens. He had spiky blackish-blue hair, wearing a white robe-like shirt with an open, muscular chest. Black pants were fastened by a purple rope-like belt on an angle. A black katana was fastened inside the belt.

To the right stood a young man taller than, and probably a few years older than, the first one. His silhouette revealed brown hair that seemed to flow in perfect strands, eclipsing brown—no red—no, now brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt fastened by a loose red tie. His left arm seems to be strapped to some sort of black notebook like a neccesary sex object; a pen twirling in his right hand.

In the middle stood an older man, probably in his 40's, in a white robe with black outline. A red tailcape could be seen on his lower back. He had a large curvy strand of brown hair blocking a small portion of his face. He seemed to be squinting, as if he had bad eyesight and needed glasses. The middle man spoke.

"We did not assemble to fester about a petty 'internet' joke, whatever that is. (?????'S BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!!!!!!) We came to finally make our move. For too long, the goody-two-shoes of the worlds have defeated us long enough; some more than others." He said while eying the fat man with the red overcoat and the fat man with the top hat, knowing what that symbolized. "Allen Walker and Sonic the Hedgehog are _truly_ that strong, I assume?"

The unruly haired man scoffed. "Feh, and Kurosaki-dono wasn't a thorn in _your_ side,…" At that moment, a light turned on, revealing the face of who was spoken to. "… Sosuke Aizen-dono?"

Aizen smirked. "Oh, well. At least I didn't fail to bring a child partnered with talking aliens, superheroes and a _winged fluffball_ in a children's CARD GAME, have I now_,… Sartorious_? Or should I deem you by… the _Alien of Light_…?" A second light revealed the said man, in his special Obelisk Blue uniform, his unruly, almost hippie-like, spiked hair, in shades of blue, purple and silver. His face sported cold, shrunken purple pupils and many veins.

"My alias is of no relevancy. Besides, it was your own self-satisfaction that led Kurosaki-dono to defeating you."

"Feh… adults and and their stupid arguments" came from the blond figure. "I second that motion, unfortunately…" the figure with the book twiddled the pen in his hand.

"_Enough_." The voice was echoed not just through the castle, but through the entire city outside aforementioned.

"_It is time to extinguish the light once and for all_."

Sora found himself lying on a bed, face-down. "Kairi… Kairi… Don't go… Don't leave me… KAIRI!!!" At this point his head shot up, only to hit something soft in the face and fall back on his pillow.

"Aw, that wasn't nice, Sonic." Came from what Sora could see that the voice's source was a whiteish blob with yellow eyes. Next to the silver thing,… were, like 20 or people.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs, falling out of bed in the process. A clawed black hand grabbed Sora by his hand to help him up. "You alright?" The voice, and the hand belonged to a boy with snow white hair, and a scar across his left eye. Helping Sora up from behind were two boys; to the left a tall orange-haired giant in black robes with large sword on his back. The other had combination of brown and orange hair, wearing a red jacket, unzipped, with a weird device on his left arm, and an adorable winged fluffball-like thing on his right shoulder, looking completely innocent with its cuddly eyes.

"Hi. I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Keylader Master –san." "Plase… Call me Sora… 'Allen', right?" "HEY! My name is Jaden Yuki. I'm fifteen years old, I love Duel Monsters eating, shrimp, eatin-" "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO—" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" That last voice came from a black haired man crouching on a cushioned chair. "I can't eat my cake with such noise. By the way, I'm L." Sora blinked. "Is that some sort of codename? "…I'm not sure." Everyone fell over anime style.

"Sorry about the foot thing. My name's Sonic. Nice to meetcha." Sonic had extended his hand. "I guess hanging with Donald and Goofy pays off when it comes to animals!" Upon that, Sonic's ears drooped. Everyone carried a solemn face. Sora was confused. "What? Did something happen?"

The orange haired boy, apparently named Ichigo, had broken the silence. "Well…" Suddenly a two girls rushed through the door; one a pink-haired girl in a pink dress with black cat ears and a tail tied with a large bell. The other Sora knew all too well… "Kairi, please wait! He might still be asl--!"

"Kairi??" "SORA!!" Kairi grabbed Sora in a tight embrace, apparently crying. "Sora, it terrible! Donald and Goofy! They're--!"

Sora was confused. "Kairi, what's wrong??" "They're hurt! They're badly hurt!" "What do you mean? What happened to--…!!!!!" "It's my fault, Sora! If it weren't for me, THEY WOULDN'T BE NEAR DEATH!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora couldn't move. All else in the room, stood solemnly, as if at a funeral…

Preview: -Tune to the DEATH NOTE episode preview-

"… Give me the princess… or I'll kill you..." "NEVER!!" "Meheheh... Your funeral."

NEXT TIME: Fallin' Star Blues

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez - BLEACH Opening 6


	3. Fallin' Star Blues

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

PREVIOUSLY…

"_It's my fault, Sora! If it weren't for me, THEY WOULDN'T BE NEAR DEATH!!!" "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

-

Opening: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 3: Fallin' Star Blues

"… I'm sorry, Sora… they tried to protect me from him… he got Riku too… all my…fault…" At that Kairi passed out.

"Kairi!!" He placed her on the bed behind him. Then, he ran to the infirmary, which happened to be right next door. What Sora saw shocked him to the core.

Donald Duck, the Royal Magician of Disney Castle, had both legs and left arm broken. Bandages were wrapped profusely around his chest.

Goofy, the Royal General of Disney Castle, had a shattered leg, and had a serious concussion.

But the worst, the worst condition of the three… was Riku, Sora's best friend. He had no broken bones, but had heavy bandages across his entire torso, with a white IV to the right of where the heart should be. He was also unconscious and seemed to be in serious pain.

"How did this happen…?" "I can explain."

At that point, the man who identified himself as "L" walked through the door.

"They were attacked. Defending Kairi."

Sora was speechless. "Why…? Who would want Kairi bad enough to destroy anyone in the way?"

"I unfortunately do not know. My IQ exceeds 300, and yet I cannot figure out the answer. … Forgive me for sounding rushed, but is there anything about Kairi I should know about?"

Sora was reminded of Hollow Bastion, when Kairi was a Princess of Heart. Sora was still sore from the memory… Memory…Naminé… "No. I don't…" L squinted his eyebrow-less eyes suspiciously. " I see…" L had walked away.

'Sora's hiding something… I'm 96.87 percent sure of it.'

-

Meanwhile…

A dark figure with wild purple hair in the castle laughed maniacally, the darkened light revealed blood red walls, with hanging bodies decorating the space of the room. A large '3' adorned his forehead and earrings. A large hole appeared where his heart should be. "Those three were weaklings… I want stronger opponents… Not even those damen 'Digidestined' satisfied me… heheheheheheheheh… this 'war' should b interesting… heheheheheheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Next time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"He's a traitor… he shall pay…R…O…X…A…S…!!!"

NEXT TIME: Tug Your Ego Out

Ending: ALONES by Aqua Timez – Bleach Opening 6


	4. Tug You Ego Out

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

PREVIOUSLY…

"_Forgive me for sounding rushed, but is there anything about Kairi I should know about?"_

"_No. I don't…"_

_L squinted his eyebrow-less eyes suspiciously. " I see…" L had walked away._

'_Sora's hiding something… I'm 96.87 sure of it.'_

_-_

"_Those three were weaklings… I want stronger opponents… Not even those damn 'Digidestined' satisfied me… heheheheheheheheh… this 'war' should be interesting… heheheheheheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"_

-

Opening: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 4: Tug Your Ego Out

Sora sat in a beautifully polished wooden chair, staring at his three… incapacitated friends.

"Guys…"

Just then, the blue hedgehog known as Sonic came up to him; a look of understanding in his eyes. "Don't worry. They're tough, right? No way that the attack could keep them down."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Sonic. I—WHOA!!" On that cue, Sonic grabbed Sora by the arm and ran back to the first room. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?"

L sat among the other people in the room. "I think introduction is in order, correct?"

The man, around Sora's age, stood first. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya."

"Jaden Yuki. Wanna duel sometime?" Sora blinked, until he noticed the odd machine on the boy's left arm. Sora gave a silent "Oh."

"Allen Walker. _Yoroshiku-masu_." Sora detected a British accent, and saw a red pentacle with an odd red scar across his left eye, along with an odd cowl surrounding his upper half of his body, draping downward.

"Ichigo Momomiya, nya. Just call me Mew Ichigo." The girl had bright pink hair and clothing, complete with boots and gloves. She sported large black cat ears and a long black tail with a bell at the end. She had on of the biggest cat smiles Sora had ever seen.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. But you already know me."

"Naruto Uzumaki. The best in the Leaf Village, dattebayo." The blonde ninja wore all black and orange with a black headband.

"InuYasha." The voice belonged to a young man, around maybe 18 or so, with _extremely_ long and poofy white hair. He was wearing a bright red kimono, was barefoot, and carried a large sword over his back. And dog ears. Don't forget the dog ears.

"Edward Elric." A young, and rather short, blonde boy with golden eyes and a red coat was the source of the voice. His right arm and, from the sound of it, left leg were metallic. His gold hair was tied in a ponytail. He---SHORT!! _SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Serena Tsukino. Also called Sailor Moon." She was in a sailor fuku, his some frilly boots, gloves an a friggin' tiara. Sora blinked. _'Is the tiara __**necessary**__?'_

"Lan Hikari. And this is Megaman." "Hi." The boy wore an orange vest covering a long-sleeved shirt and black shorts, with roller skates for shoes. A baby blue bandana with an odd symbol tied his silky brown hair. 'Megaman' referred to a young man inside an odd device labeled 'PET' on his shoulder. He had a blue helmet with yellow markings, a dark blue jumpsuit connected to thick latex-like blue gloves. He had yellow shoulder pads and the same odd symbol on his chest and ears. A weird backpack-thingy was attached to his back. If Sora didn't know better, which he doesn't, they looked like brothers, judging by the life-size hologram.

"Subaru Hoshikawa. And this is my friend Warrock. "Yo." The boy looked _a lot_ like Lan, but seemed a year or two younger. His haircut looked more like a chocolate comet with four split ends. He had some sort of weird sunglasses perched on his head. He wore a large red sweater-like shirt with UFO-shaped wrist cuffs, and a pair of black shorts, and a pair of red boots. The being called Warrock threw off Sora's theory about his being similar to Lan. Warrock looked more animalistic than human. He had a dragon-like head, with a mouthguard shaped like a jagged upper jaw. His eyes were red with green irises. The only manifested parts of his body were his head, wristbands and chestplate with the same symbol on Subaru's necklace. The rest of him was a transparent green neon substance that gave him a phantasmal look. The substance behind his head looked like a _large_ Jiraiya-like ponytail. He looks very bored.

"Guy Shishio." The man looked more like a cyborg, with a mix of gold ad silver armor. He had extremely long red hair, like a lion's mane. A large lion-head shaped device donned his left arm in the same fashion as Jadne Yuki's… thing.

"Kenshin Himura." A red-haired man, older than everyone else, stood. His was wearing a pinkish-red kimono, with an upside-down katana on is left hip. A cross-shaped scar adorned his left cheek, under his deep purple eyes.

"L. You already know me."

"…I'm…"

Allen spoke. "We know. You're Sora, the Keyblade Master." Jaden too poke. "Yeah! You're a legend!" Warrock smirked. "You're a legend, kid." "Warrock…" Subaru groaned.

"Heheheh… Could be worse." Sora hadn't been this freaked out about others knowing him for a long time. Not since… Sora then sighed. Only L picked it up.

'_I knew it. That raises my suspicion from 96.87 percent to 98.79 percent. Sora __is__ hiding something!!'_

At that point, to Sora, time froze. All he could think of was one word… _'Roxas…'_

-

Meanwhile…

In the dark castle, a man sat on a solitary throne. The darkness completely engulfed his cameo, making him invisible. The man snarled. "Grrrrrrrrrr…grrrrrrrr…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…GrrrrrrAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh…GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU!!!!!!! SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview: -Tune to the Death Note Preview-

…R…O…X…A…S…

Everyone except Sora???

Sora!

…L…I…V…E…S…

Everyone except Sora!!!!

Sora:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time: The Me I Never Knew

Ending: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	5. The Me I Never Knew

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

PREVIOUSLY…

_Sora hadn't been this freaked out about others knowing him for a long time. Not since… Sora then sighed. Only L picked it up._

'_I knew it. That raises my suspicion from 96.87 percent to 98.79 percent. Sora __is__ hiding something!!'_

_At that point, to Sora, time froze. All he could think of was one word… 'Roxas…'_

_-_

_Meanwhile…_

_In the dark castle, a man sat on a solitary throne. The darkness completely engulfed his cameo, making him invisible. The man snarled. "Grrrrrrrrrr…grrrrrrrr…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…GrrrrrrAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh…GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU!!!!!!! SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Opening: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 4: The Me I Never Knew

-

The other people in the room had engaged in conversation and shown assets of their worlds.

Jaden taught Allen how to Duel. Allen got the hang of it, albeit he lost 3 times.

Sonic and Naruto raced in a track room down the hall. Sonic won, but barely.

Ichigo and Mew Ichigo… discussed why they had the same name. (I smell an inside joke. No, that's the cookies burning.)

Orphen and Guy were practicing hand to hand-to-hand combat, via what Orphen deemed 'The Art of Ass-Kicking".

Serena and Kenshin were asleep.

Edward Elric was in the science lab, fascinated by what were 'futuristic' technologies, like chemicals and computers, playing around with a few tools here and there.

Lan (In CrossFusion), Subaru (In DenpaHenkan/Wave – Change/ Rockman; fused with Warrock) and InuYasha were practicing swords; Neither computer-enchanged child/program duo could block the dog demon's Tessaiga with even the strongest BattleChips/BattleCards.

-

L… Well, L and Sora were in a private room. Sora was asked to come with him. The room took 10 minutes to get to, at the opposite side of the _incredibly huge_ base from everyone else. It took 2 minutes to get through the extremely thorough security.

Inside the said room was a large table; Circular and diamond studded. The surrounding areas held several clocks with the names of respective worlds on it, along with several televisions, along with a fridge, filled to the brim with sweets and beverages.

"Sit." Sora noticed there were 12 beautiful cushioned chairs aliened in a perfect 'orbit' around the table. L and Sora sat across from each other, in a 12 o' clock – 6 o' clock fashion.

Sora noticed that L was sitting while hugging his knees to his chest. L also seemed very stern.

L drank a cup of what seemed to be chocolate milk, and was playing with sugar cubes between his fingers. "I know for a fact that you're hiding something from us. Something important."

Sora's pupils shrunk, but for only a second; a lone second that L would use to certify his hypothesis. "W-What do you mean?" "Don't lie. You were avoiding me when I asked you that question."

("_Is there anything about Kairi I should know about?_")

"… Well, there _is_ one thing… but…"

L, if he had any, would have cocked an eyebrow. "_'But?'_"

Sora sighed. "There's what you may consider 'my twin'." "Your… twin?"

"Not exactly. More like another half of me… R-…" He instead wrote a name on a piece of paper and passed it to L. L examined the name. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… '_Roxas'_…?"

"…"

"How is your name plus 'X' make it a…" Realization dawned on L. "Sora… is Roxas… by any chance… _a Nobody_?"

"!!!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"What's that?!" Sora yelled over the noise, covering his ears. L, covering his own ears tried too to over throw the noise. "The alarm! Someone's breaching our systems!"

-

"What's that noise??" Sonic tried to cover his ears, to no avail.

"An alarm?? What happened, dattebayo?!" Naruto yelled.

-

"What the!!"

"This noise…!"

"HUH!?!?"

"-Gasp-!!"

"Damn."

"What the??"

"The hell is that??"

"What could have happened to trigger the alarm?!"

"AAHHH!!!"

"EH?!"

"WTF!?"

"ZzzzZZzzzzZZzzzzzzZZzzz… Huh? GAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

-

The denizens of the base, minus L and Sora, ran into the room, while L was typing frantically to discover the problem. The others only could watch at his 'Legendary Typing SKILLZ".

The alarm ceased. And then a message appeared on the screen.

'R…O...X…A…S…L…I…V…E…S…T…H…R…O…U…G…H…S…O…R…A…'

The others had no clue to what that meant. Until they saw Sora's expression: Shock. Pure shock.

Another message appeared.

'Y…O…U…R…F…R…I…E…N…D…S…W…E…R…E…J…U…S…T…P…R…A…C…T…I…C…E…'

Sora recited. "'Your friends were just _practice_'…?"

'N…E…X…T…I…S…A…W…O…R…L…D…W…H…E…R…E… A…N…I...M…A…L…S…A…R…E…D...O…M…I…N…A…N…T…"

"Next is a world where animals are dominant…?"

Sonic stared. "…MOBIUS!! My friends and family are in danger!"

'C…A...N…T…H…E…G…O…L…D…F…U…R…A…N…D…R…E…D…E…Y…E…S…B…R…E…A…K…M…Y…S…O...L…D…I…E…R…?...'

"'Can the gold fur and red eyes break my soldier'…?

"…The Super Form…? What could that possibly---"

'T…H…E…U…L…T…I…M…A…T…E…P…R…I…Z…E…S…H…A…L…L…B…E…M…I…N..E…'

'T…H…E…P…O…W…E…R…T…O…B…R…I…N…G…T…H…E…L…I…G…H…T…T…O…I…T…S…K…N…E…E…S…'

'C…H…O…U…Y…U…U…G…O…U…'

"My 'Super Fusion' card?!" Jaden yelled. Many of the others stared at his expression. "Who _IS_ this guy??"

'S…O…R…A…R…O…X…A…S…Y…O…U…B…O…T…H…S…H…A…L…L…P…A…Y…F…O…R…B…E…F…O…R…E…'

-

A shadow in a lone room in the mysterious castle smiled evilly. "Meheheh… the stage is set. The light shall soon disappear forever. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(From Now on the ACTION FINALLY STARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Preview: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"Who are you??"

"I've found you… my little Princess of Rage… BLAZE THE CAT.

Next Time: Mobian World 1 (Urge for Contact, Plz)

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	6. Mobian World 1 Urge for Contact, PLZ

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

PREVIOUSLY…

_The alarm ceased. And then a message appeared on the screen._

'_R…O...X…A…S…L…I…V…E…S…T…H…R…O…U…G…H…S…O…R…A…'_

_The others had no clue to what that meant. Until they saw Sora's expression: Shock. Pure shock._

_Another message appeared._

'_Y…O…U…R…F…R…I…E…N…D…S…W…E…R…E…J…U…S…T…P…R…A…C…T…I…C…E…'_

_Sora recited. "'Your friends were just practice'…?"_

'_N…E…X…T…I…S…A…W…O…R…L…D…W…H…E…R…E… A…N…I...M…A…L…S…A…R…E…D...O…M…I…N…A…N…T…"_

"_Next is a world where animals are dominant…?"_

_Sonic stared. "…MOBIUS!! My friends and family are in danger!"_

'_C…A...N…T…H…E…G…O…L…D…F…U…R…A…N…D…R…E…D…E…Y…E…S…B…R…E…A…K…M…Y…S…O...L…D…I…E…R…?...'_

"'_Can the gold fur and red eyes break my soldier'…?_

"…_The Super Form…? What could that possibly---"_

'_T…H…E…U…L…T…I…M…A…T…E…P…R…I…Z…E…S…H…A…L…L…B…E…M…I…N..E…'_

'_T…H…E…P…O…W…E…R…T…O…B…R…I…N…G…T…H…E…L…I…G…H…T…T…O…I…T…S…K…N…E…E…S…'_

'_C…H…O…U…Y…U…U…G…O…U…'_

"_My 'Super Fusion' card?!" Jaden yelled. Many of the others stared at his expression. "Who IS this guy??"_

'_S…O…R…A…R…O…X…A…S…Y…O…U…B…O…T…H…S…H…A…L…L…P…A…Y…F…O…R…B…E…F…O…R…E…'_

_-_

_A shadow in a lone room in the mysterious castle smiled evilly. "Meheheh… the stage is set. The light shall soon disappear forever. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

-

Opening: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 5: Mobian World 1 (Urge for Contact, Plz)

"No… Mom…Dad…Muttski…Sally…Tails…everybody's in danger…" Sonic looked like he was in a mental fetal position.

"Mr. Sonic…" Sora stared at his new blue friend. He looked like the calm, excited type. That message seemed to tear him up inside…

"We have our first lead." L stated the others looked up. Subaru questioned. "What do you mean, Mr. L?" Warrock squinted his eyes. '_He's hiding something…_'

"I have reason to believe that the worlds are becoming connected. All of them. And that a small group of persons are congregating to control the whole of the worlds at any cost. I had ties to all of the esteemed 'DigiDestined' from the 'Digital World.' I haven't heard from them in five days. However, I had received a… disturbing video file. Watch at your own risk…"

He had inserted the video. Many odd creatures, accompanied by children, seemed to be battling an odd, purple haired human.

"TERRA FORCE!!!"

A large fireball was aimed at the man, only to be deflected by the man's left arm. "…Pathetic."

"N-no way! He blocked WarGreyMon's attack!?"

"You call _that_ an attack? Please."

"Oh yeah? Try this! ICE WOLF BITE!!!"

"WING BLADE!!!"

"HORN BUSTER!!!"

"FLOWER CANNON!!!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!!!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!!!"

"CELESTAIL ARROW!!!"

"OMNI SWORD!!!"

"HEAVEN'S RAY!!!"

"MEGATON PRESS!!!"

"GRAND HORN!!!"

"ROYAL SABER!!!"

"MEGA TWISTER!!!"

"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND TRUTH!!!"

"PYRO DRAGONS!!!"

"MAGNA SABER!!!"

"TORRID WEISS!!!"

"FINAL MIRAGE BLAST!!!"

"TIFARET!!!"

"RAIKOU ISSEN NO TSUKA!!!" (_Lit._ "Lightning Flash Thrust.")

All of the attacks gathered around the purple-haired man. He jabbed his left pointer finger at the blast. "Negacíon." (Spanish: Negation. _Lit_. "Negative Aster")

All of the creatures, deemed 'Digimon', along with the humans with them looked with pure horror to see that the blast absorbed itself and disappeared from existence. "Forget what I said about Mega-Class Digimon being my morning workout. _**YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WAKE ME UP.**_" With that the man surrounded the creatures, minus the humans, in an odd barrier. "Path of Destruction 90; Absolute Forbidden Art 1 of 10… _**Kuroihitsugi**_." (_Lit_. "Black Coffin.")

The Digimon were enclosed by a large black box, which was then stabbed by hundreds, if not thousands of needles. After the man snapped his fingers, the box shattered, revealing the Digimon in extremely bad shape; bodily fluids everywhere.

The image of the man was clearly visible: 2 blue tomoes on top of and below his eyelids. His eyes were blood red; not the slightest glimmer of remorse was in his eyes. A large black '3' adorned on his forehead. His costume resembled black kimono pants and a rather effeminate white shirt; there was no fabric on his shoulders and down the center of his chest; partially eclipsing a large black hole on his chest. "Pathetic. You thought you can beat an _Espada_?"

All present in the room, sans L, were in dire shock. Ichigo and Sonic were the most shocked.

"A…hole in his chest? A tattoo? He's an…an… ARRANCAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…gah…gah…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sonic had entered an extremely serious fetal position. "OH MY GOD!!!!! MOBIUS IS IN DANGER!!!! AAAAAAAAAA---!!!"

"_**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Eyes slowly cranked to L, who visibly had a vein on his forehead. "…I apologize… I had had no idea how you'd react to this. But the reality is… this _did_ happen."

"Everyone…" Sonic sported a doubtful face.

"_Minna-san_, follow me." L sagged his way to a door down the hall, everyone following him, had gone through rather tight security. After retinal, fingerprint and 20-digit code scans, they made it to the final door. A mechanical voice echoed through the current room. 'PASSWORD???' "…'KIRA'…"

Everyone noticed the pained expression on L's face.

'……………PASSWORD……………ACCEPTED…………………'

The last door opened revealing a large warping device. "Everyone, please take one of these." L handed a cell phone-like object.

Kenshin and Allen, having never seen a cell phone seemed completely fascinated by it. "What is this device? It looks like some form of communication." "You seem correct about this, that you are."

Giggling, Jaden came up to them. "Those are cell phones. You could say they're like letters and 'golems' to the next level… AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!!" That last part, Jaden spun in circles on one foot. Allen and Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Listen carefully, please." L had been opening a screen on a computer with a large chocolate bar in his mouth. "These cell phones are communicators. They can pierce through any barrier, completely undetectable by any sensor, and…" He sheepishly held his phone, with his artistically classic 'L' symbol. "Incredibly stylish. ♥" Everyone, minus L, sweatdropped. "Each phone has a specific function for each of you. Lan's and Subaru's phones can be substituted for Lan's PET or Subaru's Star Carrier." Lan and Subaru looked at the phones with interest. "Jaden's phone allows Jaden's spirit powers to extend to a radius of 3 miles, allowing those he wants to influence at will. Sonic's phone allows his Super Form to last for an extra 20 minutes, if necessary. Allen's phone extends his Akuma Eye's range to 7 miles. Kenshin's phone can translate any language or dialect into any other language. Considering that Kenshin's dialect is slightly different to other Japanese, I corrected the possible problem. Blah blah blah blah…"

After explaining the phone's powers, L turned on the warp-thingy. "Who will accompany Sonic-san to Mobius?" Ichigo, Naruto, Jaden and Sora stepped forward. "We'll go." L smiled; a rare sight in itself. "Very well." They four went through, after hearing. "If you need help, you know what to do!"

MOBIUS, July 29, 3237; Outskirts of the New Mobotropolis Barrier

"WHOA!" Naruto and Jaden looked at the large barrier. "That barrier is huge!!

"Meh, I've seen bigger in the Soul Society. Seriously." Ichigo stated.

"Just stay close. Some Mobians don't take kindly to humans." Sonic said.

Sora blinked. "Why's that?"

Suddenly several guards, all either anthromorphic bears or large dogs; armed; and several lasers and cameras surrounded the four.

"That's why."

A female voice filled the air. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!!"

A female, brown lynx showed up in a purple toga.

"Nicole!"

Ichigo, Naruto and Jaden blinked. '_What kinda name is Nicole_?'

"Sonic! You're back! Everyone was so worried about you. Who are the Overlanders with you?"

A vain appeared on Naruto's forehead, only to be held down by Jaden, Ichigo and Sora. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!?!?!!?!?!?"

Ichigo, the one holding Naruto by his flailing arms, shrieked. "Naruto, calm down. It's probably just some kind of term." "Yeah, man, chill. "Seriously." "…Awwwww, MAN."

"Don't worry, Nicole, they're friends of mine. And, please, call them humans."

"Sure, Sonic. Sally and the others were worried."

Ichigo asked. "How many… others…?"

-Several minutes of getting to the castle and avoiding cold stares from Mobians later-

"…Ichigo…" Naruto stated while totally flustered by Nicole's meaning of 'others'. "Yeah?" "You just had to open your yap, did ya?"

"SONIC!!!" Friends and family glomped the blue hero with the force of the American NFL. OUCH!!!!

"Can't… breathe!!!!!"

"A brown female squirrel, wearing a blue vest, noticed the four humans. "You must be Sonic human friends." "Only a few, miss… uh… _eto_…" Jaden seemed stuck in his own sentence.

"Sally Acorn. _Princess_ Sally Acorn." Sora, Jaden, Naruto and Ichigo stood for a few seconds in awkward silence. "……………………………….._PRINCESS_!?!?"

"Yep." She said sheepishly.

"King Elias Acorn. Sally's older brother."

"Bunnie Rabbot. Pleased to meetcha."

"Antoine D'Coolette. Son of zee former Royal Jeneral of ze Kingodm of Acorn. And Bunnie's husband." (Awww, young love. Wait, WTF MARRIAGE!?!?)

"Rotor Walrus."

"Amy Rose." –Curtsy-

"Miles Prower. But everyone calls me 'Tails'."

"Knuckles the Echidna."

"Julie-Su." –Snuggling Knuckles, who is blushing-

"Rouge the Bat."

"Shadow the Hedgehog." –BORED-

"Vector Crocodile. Leader of the Chaotix."

"Espio the Chameleon."

"(Prince) Charmy Bee."

"Saffron. Charmy's fiancée."

"Dulcy Dragon."

"Silver the Hedgehog."

"Blaze the Cat."

"Cream the Rabbit. It's nice to meet you." –Curtsy-

"Vanilla. Cream's mother." –Curtsy-

"Mighty Armadillo."

"Ray the Flying Squirrel."

"Christopher Thorndyke."

"Princess Elise III." -Curtsy-

"Shahra the Ring Genie." -Curtsy-

After so many introductions, Sora, Jaden, Ichigo and Naruto were speechless. Sonic broke the ice. "_Guys. Not introducing, way past __**un**__cool._"

"…Sora… the Keyblader Master…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. _Shinigami Daikyou_.(_Lit_. "Substitute Death God")

"Naruto Uzumaki! THE NEXT HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Jaden Yuki, the Next King of Games."

Sally asked one very important, and rather grueling question. "So,... what brings you here?" Some people had to leave the room to, well, do business, or simply fall asleep.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Hey Sonic, what kind of name is L?" Tails asked.

"These phones are ingenious! They're muck more advanced than I thought! This 'L' human must be very smart."

"Well…" Sora laughed. "He did once brag about him having 300 IQ or something…"

"300!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled. (……Sparta?...)

"…Yeah…"

Meanwhile…

Blaze the Cat had just woke up from a catnap. Yawning and stretching in a rather cute way, she didn't notice was a certain purple haired man behind her. "Meheheh… I've found you, … Princess of Rage…"

Blaze turned around. "…"

It was quiet in New Mobotroplolis, even during its last scream… forever.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Preview: -Tune to the Death Note Preview- Meheheheheheheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! …Third Espada… DIDLILLONI GRANTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Next Time: Mobian World 2 (Screaming, Then Laughing.)

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	7. Mobian World 2   STL

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Previously…

_Blaze the Cat had just woke up from a catnap. Yawning and stretching in a rather cute way, she didn't notice was a certain purple haired man behind her. "Meheheh… I've found you, … Princess of Rage…"_

_Blaze turned around. "…"_

_It was quiet in New Mobotroplolis, even during its last scream… forever._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Opening: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 5: Mobian World 2 (Screaming, Then Laughing)

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"What was that?!?!" Sora asked frantically.

It was impossible to not have heard the scream, along with the second one.

"GIVE BLAZE BACK!!!---_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Was that Silver!?" Sonic asked.

"Freedom Fighters!" Sally ordered. "Chaotix! MOVE OUT!!!"

All in the room ran toward the scream, unaware of the horrifying revelation to come.

-

"Hmph. It's over, runt." A certain purple haired man played with his hair with his left hand, while holding Blaze, unconscious, in his left arm; his unsheathed sword, a Zanpakuto (_Lit_. "Soul Slayer) in his right.

The 'Good Guy Brigade' ran to the source of the scream, horrified at what they saw: 100 or so guards, all…slain into little strips. Super Silver, was lying on the ground, with the man's foot on the back on the golden hedgehog's skull, signifying a victory.

"Give…Blaze…back…now…!..."

The ma smirked pushing foot slightly, receiving a pained ground from Silver. "Sorry, can't. My boss'll be pissed off BIG TIME if he found out I went soft for a lovey-dovey relationship." At that, he kicked the poor Mobian boy aside. At that point, the man raised his blade behind his head, blocking an unforeseen blade.

CLANG!!

At that point, the group noticed that Ichigo disappeared for an instant, only to reappear behind the man, who seemed uninterested. "You're gonna have to be faster than _that_ to cut me." He spun around, and tried to stab Ichigo, only to teleport behind him. Soon it went to the point where the two were teleporting madly and exchanging sword blows to the point where sparks were flying and the swordsman were completely invisible from sight; even for Sonic and Shadow.

"That's it! HooooooooOOOOoooooooWAAAAA!" Sonic turned into Super Sonic via the cell phone on his person. "20 minutes, huh? L's pretty generous." Before Super Sonic could move, something stopped him. "Sonic! This is my fight! Hold on for a bit!" "…Okay, but how are you…?"

Ichigo stopped and smirked menacingly, intriguing a few of the others. He expanded his arms and grasped Zangetsu (_Lit_. "Cutting Moon") and began gathering a white-blue spiritual energy cloud. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! …………**BANKAI**!"

A blast of energy erupted from the tip of the blade. Then man's eyes shrunk for only a split second, barely dodging the attack, holding his 'care package' as well.

Emerging from the dust was Ichigo, wearing a different costume. His new shirt had a tight neck and sleeves, with a large tail cape at the belly button level. A section of the lower chest was nonexistent, revealing bandages wrapped around his lower body.

Ichigo looked behind himself, towards the group, flashing a completely black sword with a broken chain and a manji crossguard. "_**Tensa Zangetsu**_." (_Lit_. "Heavenly Chain Cutting the Moon")

The purple-haired man's eyes revealed slightly bigger interest than before.

"Hmmmmmm…" The following quote caught everyone's attention.

"…Orange hair…Black Bankai… Heheheheheheheh… there's no mistake… You're… ICHIGO KUROSAKI, AREN'T YA!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

He placed the tip of his blade against Blaze's exposed neck.

"Oh no you don't!!" Ichigo lunged at the man.

"Blaze!" Super Sonic dashed, ready to save his friend.

"That's it! You're going _**down**_, **dattebayo**!!!!!!!!!" Kyuubi Naruto, enraged by the dirty deed, ran for the Arrancar ma--… teenager…?

Time stopped, only for a second…

"Know this name. Third Espada… DIDDLILLONI GRANTZ!!! The man who slain you!!!!!!!!"

Time returned…

At that time, the only noise on Mobius was the spilling of blood.

A pair of red eyes from a far distance seemed… impressed. And satisfied, focusing on the blonde ninja that had fallen…

Preview: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"_**You! You're**_…!!!!!"

"It's been a while… _loser_."

Next Time: Mobian World 3 (Night of Fire)


	8. Mobian World 3 Night of Fire

All anime, games and comic mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Previously…

"Know this name. Third Espada… DIDDLILLONI GRANTZ!!! The man who slain you!!!!!!!!"

At that time, the only noise on Mobius was the spilling of blood.

A pair of red eyes from a far distance seemed… impressed. And satisfied, focusing on the blonde ninja that had fallen…

Opening Song: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 7: Mobian World 3 (Night of Fire)

The only sound on Mobius was the spilling of blood. Blood heard around the globe as if the world's populous fell silent.

"What… happened…?" Jaden asked, as if it were the first time he's ever seen blood.

Three bodies fell unconscious; Sonic, Ichigo and Naruto. The man, Diddlilloni Grantz (Pronounced Did-lee-yon-ee Grahntz; Spanish monotone, "Grantz" with one syllable.) was completely stone-faced. "Well… _that was fun_." Sarcasm was _oozing_ from his voice. "Well better get---" Silver, who was previously indisposed, grabbed Diddlioni's ankle. "Give her back…give her back… GIVE HER BACK!!"

"Heh. You don't give in easily do ya? Oh well…" He kicked Silver square in the forehead, who flew right into a tree, his backspins digging into the bark. Silver screamed from the pain.

"…Silver? SILVER!!" Blaze woke up, only to fall unconscious; a finger jabbed lightly in her neck. "DAMN, you're loud."

Naruto, who healed fast thanks to the Kyuubi no Kitsune (_Lit_. Nine Tailed Fox; "Kyuubi" is actually two English words; "Nine" and "Tail"), charged at Diddlioni, who stabbed his running Kage Bunshin (_Lit._ "Shadow Clone"). "?! A clone!"

The Arrancar looked up to see Naruto, in the air, with out of control chakra erupting out of him. He was attempting the Kyuubi Henshin Jutsu (_Lit_. "Nine Tailed Transformation"). However something unexpected happened.

Naruto, in midair, was struck by a small beam of lightning. '_That move... It couldn't be…!!!_'

Naruto falle to the Mobian earth, face-down. "It's been a while… _idiot_." That last word sounded venomous; a venomous aura he knew all too well…

Naruto looked up to see a gloved hand's finger pointing, smoke trailing into the oxygen lair. The source of the hand was a boy, about Naruto's age, with jet black hair and piercing black eyes.

"…Is it really you…Sas…uke…". Naruto fainted.

"-Whistle- Wow, that was a little rough for your former ally, y'know… Sasuke-donna." (_Lit_. Master Sasuke)

"Whatever, we have what we came for. Let's go."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Sasuke couldn't react and a shuriken and a metallic fist, belonging to Espio and Bunnie respectively, hit their target; his cheek. The combination created large cut on his left cheek; Bunnie's punch knocked out one of his molars.

"Gah!! Grrrrrrrr… CHIDORI NAGASHI!! (_Lit_. Thousand Birds Current) A large rush of lightning purged towards the group.

"YUBEL'S EYE!!"

"REFLECT!!!!!!!"

Jaden and Sora blocked the attack, allowing the Freedom Fighters safe passage to attack Sasuke and Diddlioni, and save Blaze.

Unfortunately, _someone_ didn't allow it.

A large black mass blocked the FF from attacking, taking the form of a high school student with a white shirt, red tie and a black book. "Move one step, and I'll write your name in this DEATH NOTE. When I do… _you die_."

Next time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview- Heheheheheheheheh…HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I am Kira.

Next Time: At God's Mercy (I AM KIRA)

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	9. At God's Mercy

PREVIOUSLY…

_Naruto fell to the Mobian earth, face-down. "It's been a while… idiot." That last word sounded venomous; a venomous aura he knew all too well…_

_Naruto looked up to see a gloved hand's finger pointing, smoke trailing into the oxygen lair. The source of the hand was a boy, about Naruto's age, with jet black hair and piercing black eyes._

"…_Is it really you…Sas…uke…". Naruto fainted._

"_-Whistle- Wow, that was a little rough for your former ally, y'know… Sasuke-donna." (Lit. Master Sasuke)_

"_Whatever, we have what we came for. Let's go."_

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Sasuke couldn't react and a shuriken and a metallic fist, belonging to Espio and Bunnie respectively, hit their target; his cheek. The combination created large cut on his left cheek; Bunnie's punch knocked out one of his molars._

"_Gah!! Grrrrrrrr… CHIDORI NAGASHI!! (Lit. Thousand Birds Current) A large rush of lightning purged towards the group._

"_YUBEL'S EYE!!"_

"_REFLECT!!!!!!!"_

_Jaden and Sora blocked the attack, allowing the Freedom Fighters safe passage to attack Sasuke and Diddlioni, and save Blaze._

_Unfortunately, someone didn't allow it._

_A large black mass blocked the FF from attacking, taking the form of a high school student with a white shirt, red tie and a black book. "Move one step, and I'll write your name in this DEATH NOTE. When I do… you die."_

-

Opening Song: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 8: At God's Mercy (I AM KIRA)

-

"Move one step, and I'll write your name in this DEATH NOTE. When I do… _you die_."

With that quote, the others stiffened. It was as if the man with the black book got bigger; like an illusion of fear. He was looking down on them, with a gaze of observing inferiority.

Surprisingly, the most shaken people were Jaden and Shadow, thinking the same thing.

'_I've never sensed such powerful darkness since…_'

'_Not sense…_'

'…_Yubel…_'

'…_Black Doom…_'

The illusion shattered, ultimately immobilizing the goody-goodies in their place.

Diddlilloni smirked. "Heh. That's Kira-donna for ya." The next thing that happened could have shocked the whole of Mobius altogether…

'Kira' smacked Diddlioni across the face. HARD.

"WAT THE F WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Smacked again. HARD… again.

"Pay attention, fool. We have the Princess of Rage. Now we must return to base, before our leader distresses. Remember the previous time?"

"…Guhuhuhuhuh..." Diddilioni shuddered at the apparent memory.

"Uchiha, we're leaving." "Very well."

Naruto, unconscious grabbed Sasuke's ankle. "You're not going… _**anywhere**_…"

Sasuke shrugged the Konoha-nin's hand off, scoffing. "Please, I' killed Orochimaru. Compare to him, you're _nothing_. Just a loser."

Kira walked a few yards away from the two swordsmen, a wagged a finger into the open air, ripping a portal in the space-time continuum. "We are going. NOW."

Sasuke stepped in, not taking his glare off of Naruto. "…_Loser_…"

Diddlioni, before completely submerging, pointed at the unconscious Silver. "Tell him this… not only will he never see his girlfriend again… But the next time I see him… I _WILL_ kill him. _Mark my words_." With that he passed through and the portal closed into itself.

Kira dropped a page of his notebook on the ground, reading "_Tell L I said 'Hi'. Soon to be 'Goodbye'._"

The forest fell silent. Ever so silent.

-

??? Base, Infirmary.

-

Jaden and Sora passed through the gate, with the other member gathered.

Allen came forward. "What happened? Where are the others?"

Jaden and Sora frowned, sad looks in their eyes. Passing through the gates were Sonic, Silver, Ichigo and Naruto on stretchers, carried by some of the Mobians from the other side; among them was Tails on Sonic's stretcher. He was fascinated by the inside of the portal room.

"WOW!! This place is awesome!!" Tails seemed completely excited. Rotor too. "The technology here is amazing! I gotta takes notes of this."

"Welcome. I assume that everyone came back in one piece?" L walked down the hall and, much to everyone's surprise, was wearing… socks! ZOMG!!

He came up to the four who were injured, frowning. "Take them to the infirmary. Third floor, third door on the right. You can't miss it."

He came to Tails and knelt down to his eye level, to his 'thinking position' by coincidence. "I see a sparkle of intelligence in your eyes. Do you want to help us?"

Tails pondered. He looked back at the others behind him; his parents casting a face of pride.

"I'd be honored!" Tails claimed while shaking L's hand.

"How old are you anyway?" "…11…" L's eyes widened. "Wow, so young and yet so intelligent…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! INCOMING MESSAGE!! HACKING TRACKED AT MAIN COMPUTER ROOM SCREENS AND INFIRMARY SCREENS!!

"!!!!!!!!"

L, along with anyone available, including the Freedom Fighters, ran to where L led them to the computer room. (Yes, I get the joke. "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!!")

All of the screens were lit with the same message.

Lasting hate, for ill fate descends from on high,

Ill winds crumble the mortal plain,

As if nothing existed before.

May God's mercy shine onward,

Back to our forsaken land,

As if we were finally forgiven.

Can we be forgiven for defiance?

Knowledge is our biggest sin.

Knowing what may come is instigation.

I do not think like a God

Roaring at him is pointless,

As he could smite whenever he desires.

"This paraphrase… it couldn't be… _him_… could it?" L seemed totally speechless.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"…Kira." The name struck a chord for those who went to or live on Mobius.

Jaden just happened to ask the earth-shattering question. "How do you know him, L?"

Big mistake.

"I know who he is. A young genius like myself. 18-year old Light Yagami… son of the Japanese Secret Police Force's Second-In-Command, Soichirou Yagami."

Everyone was shocked.

-

Meanwhile…

Light was bored in his quarters. He sat on his bed, playing with several finger puppets of certain people; the DEATH NOTE innocently laying on his lap. He was exhausted from his little trek to Mobius; using a Garganta and blocking a major assault alone could wipe _anyone_ out.

For the first time in a long time, he was feeling fear, especially from blocking the attack. Oddly, he found his own fear… exhilarating.

"So… even a god can feel fear, huh? How futile." He shrugged and stood up, forgetting the DEATH NOTE on his lap.

Slowly, Light looked down at the falling notebook, along with the finger puppets he fastened; L, Sora, Jaden, Sonic, Ichigo, Allen, Serena, Mew Ichigo, Orphen and Naruto.

As if they were controlled by a greater force, all of the puppets fell on the black notebook of death.

The boy's eyes scanned the scene, and smiled in fiendish delight. "This is the fate of those who oppose God. Hehehehehehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview- Hehehehehehehehehehe… How could you forget me, Jaden? After all… we _are_ the same…

Next Time: House of Cards is Crumbling

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	10. House of Cards Is Crumbling

PREVIOUSLY…

_All of the screens were lit with the same message._

_**Lasting hate, for ill fate descends from on high,**_

_**Ill winds crumble the mortal plain,**_

_**As if nothing existed before.**_

_**May God's mercy shine onward,**_

_**Back to our forsaken land,**_

_**As if we were finally forgiven.**_

_**Can we be forgiven for defiance?**_

_**Knowledge is our biggest sin.**_

_**Knowing what may come is instigation.**_

_**I do not think like a God**_

_**Roaring at him is pointless,**_

_**As he could smite whenever he desires.**_

"_This paraphrase… it couldn't be… him… could it?" L seemed totally speechless._

"_Who?" Sora asked._

"…_Kira." The name struck a chord for those who went to or live on Mobius._

_Jaden just happened to ask the earth-shattering question. "How do you know him, L?" _

_Big mistake._

"_I know who he is. A young genius like myself. 18-year old Light Yagami… son of the Japanese Secret Police Force's Second-In-Command, Soichirou Yagami."_

_Everyone was shocked._

_-_

_Light was bored in his quarters. He sat on his bed, playing with several finger puppets of certain people; the DEATH NOTE innocently laying on his lap. He was exhausted from his little trek to Mobius; using a Garganta and blocking a major assault alone could wipe anyone out._

_For the first time in a long time, he was feeling fear, especially from blocking the attack. Oddly, he found his own fear… exhilarating._

"_So… even a god can feel fear, huh? How futile." He shrugged and stood up, forgetting the DEATH NOTE on his lap._

_Slowly, Light looked down at the falling notebook, along with the finger puppets he fastened; L, Sora, Jaden, Sonic, Ichigo, Allen, Serena, Mew Ichigo, Orphen and Naruto._

_As if they were controlled by a greater force, all of the puppets fell on the black notebook of death._

_The boy's eyes scanned the scene, and smiled in fiendish delight. "This is the fate of those who oppose God. Hehehehehehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"_

-

Chapter 9: House of Cards is Crumbling

Silence was broken at last. "So…" Allen managed to say. "If Light-kun is KIRA… and he's supposed to be a god of justice… why is he with that 'Arrancar' and Sasuke-kun?"

"_Wakaran-nai_."

"Hold on. How exactly did he end up with them? More importantly, how did we end up here?" Sora, in fact, had asked a very interesting question.

Shadow tapped his foot slightly. "Well? He has a point, you know."

L frowned. "I… I am not authorized to answer that question."

Shadow must have snapped. "What do you mean 'you aren't authorized'? I thought you were the head honcho here! Now spill!" L grabbed both of Shadow's wrists and restrained him. "I apologize, but I _do_ possess the right to defend myself. You honestly didn't see me as _defenseless_, did you?" "Tch." Shadow gave up and walked back to the group.

"For those of you who were not here…" L looked at the Mobians at that moment. "…Someone had hacked into the system, leaving a rather odd message." He brought up the message from Chapter 4.

"Mobius was the first planet mentioned. Then it says "The ultimate prize, 'Chouyuugou'. In other words, they'll be after Jaden." Everyone, minus L, looked at Jaden, who stared at his deck box and pulled it out. After searching his deck, he extracted a single card.

The card's image showed a blue spiral with massive amounts of lightning erupting from the center. Shadow was he only one who noticed a look of fear that graced Jaden's eyes, if only for a second.

'_This card… __**his**__ card… Super Fusion… the card of destruction… why would someone want it so bad…?_'

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! INCOMING MESSAGE! TARGET: JADEN YUKI'S CELLUAR PHONE!

"Huh?" Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!

Jaden picked out a different cell phone from his 'power phone', a bright red phone. "Hello? Alexis, hey! ...What…? WHAT??"

L stood. "What? What happened?"

Jaden stood frozen, as the other voice, belonging to a girl, apparently named Alexis, was trying to talk to Jaden, static harming everyone's eardrums. "Ja---! Ja---! C-- y-- -e-r me? H-h? W-W-wha- -- the wor-d? No! --ay awa-!!--!! JAAAA------ADEEE----EEE-EEN!!!----BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!"

Jaden dropped the phone, the phone bouncing slightly on the ground.

"I gotta get back to Duel Academy!"

"Hold on!" Everyone turned around, to see Sonic and Silver, along with Ichigo, all partially bandaged.

Sora tried to get in their way. "You guys can't leave bed so soon! You all just nearly died!"

Silver's eyes filled with determination. "I'm going to find Blaze, and you can't stop me. I… I love her… I won't let that freak Diddlioni get away with what's he's done!" Silver was on the verge of tears. "I…love…her…"

L smiled. "Tails, help me open a portal to Duel Academy." "Yes, sir! I think I'm gonna like saying that."

The portal opened. Before Jaden stepped in, a collective "Hold on!" was heard. Coming from Shadow, Allen, Subaru, Sonic and Ichigo.

"No way a battle like that could cut me down for long." Ichigo gave a thumbs-up.

"I want to get some action too, to be honest." Allen gave Jaden a slight bow.

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Count me in!"

"This could be interesting." Shadow smirked.

"I want to get some good fighting in! Heh heh." Warrock said cracking his electromagnetic knuckles. Subaru sweatdropped. "Warrock…"

"And I'm not taking no for an answer." Silver smirked.

"Guys…" Jaden nodded. "Let's go!" The group entered.

-

Alexis, Syrus, Tyranno, Bastion, Zane, Aster, Blair, Marcel (I like 'Martin' better.), Adrian, Axel, Jesse, Jim and the spirits of the Crystal Beasts were unconscious on the ground; Duel Monster cards polluting the scene around them.

A lone shadow, cloaked in a certain suit of armor and gold eyes smirked lightly.

"Jaden Yuki… I'm waiting… Heh heh heh heh heh…"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview- "Whoa! What the hell!?" "Guys, I can explain!"

Next Time: How Can You See Us?

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	11. How Can You See Us?

PREVIOUSLY…

"_I gotta get back to Duel Academy!"_

"_Hold on!" Everyone turned around, to see Sonic and Silver, along with Ichigo, all partially bandaged._

_Sora tried to get in their way. "You guys can't leave bed so soon! You all just nearly died!"_

_Silver's eyes filled with determination. "I'm going to find Blaze, and you can't stop me. I… I love her… I won't let that freak Diddlioni get away with what's he's done!" Silver was on the verge of tears. "I…love…her…"_

_L smiled. "Tails, help me open a portal to Duel Academy." "Yes, sir! I think I'm gonna like saying that."_

_The portal opened. Before Jaden stepped in, a collective "Hold on!" was heard. Coming from Shadow, Allen, Subaru, Sonic and Ichigo. _

"_No way a battle like that could cut me down for long." Ichigo gave a thumbs-up._

"_I want to get some action too, to be honest." Allen gave Jaden a slight bow._

_Sonic rubbed his nose. "Count me in!"_

"_This could be interesting." Shadow smirked._

"_I want to get some good fighting in! Heh heh." Warrock said cracking his electromagnetic knuckles. Subaru sweatdropped. "Warrock…"_

"_And I'm not taking no for an answer." Silver smirked._

"_Guys…" Jaden nodded. "Let's go!" The group entered._

_-_

_Alexis, Syrus, Tyranno, Bastion, Zane, Aster, Blair, Marcel (I like 'Martin' better.), Adrian, Axel, Jesse, Jim and the spirits of the Crystal Beasts were unconscious on the ground; Duel Monster cards polluting the scene around them._

_A lone shadow, cloaked in a certain suit of armor and gold eyes smirked lightly._

"_Jaden Yuki… I'm waiting… Heh heh heh heh heh…"_

_-_

Opening Song: "Doubt and Trust" by ACCESS – D. Gray Man OP 3

Chapter 10: How Can You See Us?

-

Jaden, Ichigo, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Subaru and Allen exited the portal, appearing east of the Slifer Red dorm.

Allen whistled, sniffing in the air, and exhaling, marveling everything he could about the Academy Island. "This place is beautiful. The sea air, the forested scenery, a cloudless night sky. An Exorcist like myself rarely gets the chance to enjoy such scenery." Sonic agreed. "I'd really like to see this place during the day." Warrock, inside Subaru's transfer, shrugged. "A little droll if you ask me. There's no Wave Roads, for crying out loud."

Ichigo noticed the dorm behind them. "I take it by the red color scheme that's your dorm?" Shadow, Silver and Allen also put that into account.

"Yep!" Jaden stated happily. "Oh, that reminds me. Why didn't Naruto come with? Or Sora? "

Sonic frowned. "I wouldn't know why Sora, but Naruto… Naruto is…"

Ichigo finished the statement, a sad look on his face. "Naruto's in critical condition. Remember when that lightning bolt hit him?" "Yeah?" "It barely missed his heart by only a few inches. It got him in the trachea, damaging his lungs. It's a miracle he still alive."

"Oh. Hold on. The lights are off…" Jaden noted. Silver blinked. "So…?" "On this world, it's only 7:00, and it's Daylight Savings. No one goes to bed usually before 9:00…"

Suddenly…

"Kuri kuri!!"

"Jaden!"

"_Jaden-san!_"

"Jaden! ♥"

Suddenly, several ghost-like beings appeared. One was a large superhero-like being. Another was a hermaphroditic devil-like creature with purple and white hair. Along with six assorted alien-like animals: A panther with a cape, a mole with weird drill-like armor, a bipedal dolphin, a bipedal scarab, a bipedal hummingbird and a humanoid plant.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Subaru, Allen and Ichigo stood there. Just stood there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! GHOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen, Subaru, Sonic and Silver screamed at the top of their lungs.

Ichigo tried konso (_Lit._ Soul Burial), which failed. "Hey, these guys aren't going to Soul Society!" He then noticed there were no chains on their chests. "They're not dead?" The dolphin spoke. "Dead? How preposterous. We're spirits."

Ichigo blinked. "Spirits are the same as ghosts, aren't they?"

Jaden blinked. "You guys can see them?"

The other 'living' friends stared at him. "Wha…?"

"These are friends of mine. The Neo-Spacians." Jaden gave his trademark idiot smile.

Sonic was baffled. "Neo…wha?"

Suddenly the earth shook.

The devil-like monster took action, shooting a beam from its eyes, whereas the white superhero did the same. "Who's there?!"

The sound of clapping could be hearing. Clap, clap, clap. "…Bravo."

A mysterious shadow appeared.

A shadow Jaden knew too well. "As expected of Yubel and Neos. Guess I can't hide from you two. Heh heh heh…"

The black panther, his nails and teeth deployed, glared at the figure menacingly, as well as the other 'Neo-Spacians'. "Who the hell _are_ you?"

The figure snapped his fingers, and Jaden's unconscious friends, along with the unconscious Duel Spirits of their respective partners.

"GUYS!" Jaden showed great fear, then anger. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"… Do you have any idea as to how insulting your question was…? After all…"

The figure, revealing himself to be in some deranged nobleman armor and large-ass cape, removed the helmet, sending a wave of shocked faces across the heroes.

"…I'm _you_." Jaden gulped. "Haou…"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview- "If you win Jaden, you can have your girl back. Lose, you die. Heh heh heh…" "Why are you doing this!?" "It's time to pay for your mistake, Jaden!!!"

Next Time: DUPLICAT3Z

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	12. DUPLICAT3Z

PREVIOUSLY…

_Suddenly the earth shook._

_The devil-like monster took action, shooting a beam from its eyes, whereas the white superhero did the same. "Who's there?!"_

_The sound of clapping could be hearing. Clap, clap, clap. "…Bravo."_

_A mysterious shadow appeared._

_A shadow Jaden knew too well. "As expected of Yubel and Neos. Guess I can't hide from you two. Heh heh heh…"_

_The black panther, his nails and teeth deployed, glared at the figure menacingly, as well as the other 'Neo-Spacians'. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The figure snapped his fingers, and Jaden's unconscious friends, along with the unconscious Duel Spirits of their respective partners._

"_GUYS!" Jaden showed great fear, then anger. "WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"… _Do you have any idea as to how insulting your question was…? After all…"_

_The figure, revealing himself to be in some deranged nobleman armor and large-ass cape, removed the helmet, sending a wave of shocked faces across the heroes._

"…_I'm you." Jaden gulped. "Haou…"_

-

Chapter 12: DUPLICAT3Z

"Haou… you're…you're…"

"Ready for payback, you little s---!" He pulled out a strange device shaped like a five-pointed star with an eyeball in the center. Jaden knew that Duel Disk anywhere. "You're _that_ serious, aren't you…?"

"Feh." He grabbed Alexis' unconscious body and encased it immediately in an odd purple crystal. "Alexis!" Haou snapped his fingers, and odd creatures appeared at his whim; holes in their chests and white masks, fiendishly screaming into the night.

Ichigo's eyes shrunk. "Hollows!? Here!?" He unwrapped Zangetsu from his back. Allen's left arm became the Crown Clown. Subaru turned into Rockman. Sonic, Shadow and Silver, via Sonic's 'power phone', turned Super. The Neo Spacians, Neos and Yubel got ready to attack.

"**DON'T EVEN ****THINK** **ABOUT IT!!!!!**"

The group froze in their tracks. "Flex even one muscle, and…" He licked the crystal blocking her lips. "…she gets it."

Jaden, out of rage, felt the incredible urge to pummel his darker half, despite extenuating circumstances. He deployed his Duel Disk. Sonic yelled. "Jaden, are you nuts!?" "Quiet."

The others, even Haou, noticed a darker tone in Jaden's voice. "If I win in a Duel, you will release Alexis, and leave this place. Got it?"

Haou blinked in surprise; his golden switch from shock to delight. "Very well. But you pay a large price if you lose… catch my drift?"

Jaden smirked. "I have no reason to lose. So dying is out of the question."

"**DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!**"

-

??? Base

L's interdimensional alert went off. L, Tails, Lan, Guy and Ed just appened to be in the room. Bunnie, Amy and Chris stayed at the base to help with Naruto's injuries, along with Donald, Goofy and Riku.

L noticed the signal came from Jaden's phone. "So… it begins…"

-

"**DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

(Jaden LP: 8000, Haou: 8000)

Jaden yelled. "I'll go first. Draw! … I summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole in Attack Mode!" The sand brown mole with drill-like armor appeared, giving Jaden a thumbs-up. (ATK: 900 DEF 300). "Then I set two cards face-down. That's it."

Haou frowned. "Two face-downs and a rat? You're pathetic. My move. Draw. … I'll play a Spell Card you may find familiar. From my hand, I'll send Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix, and play… Dark Fusion." "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As soon as the card appeared, the earthquake from before restarted. The card released a large amount of dark matter, releasing a swirling mass of energy. "Dark Fusion!!! Evil Hero – Inferno Wing… FUSION SUMMON!!" A malevolent, feminine version of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appeared. (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200). Next, I summon Evil Hero Hell Brat in Defense Mode. A demonic version of Hero Kid appeared. (ATK: 300 DEF: 600)

"Hey, I thought a player could only summon once per turn!" Ichigo yelled. Allen sighed. "Not quite. Jaden taught me how to play. You can only _Normal_ Summon once per turn. But Special Summons are infinite." "Oh…"

"Inferno Wing! Roast that mole with Hell Scream." "Trap Card Open! Neos Barrier!" A white veil appeared, intercepting the attack. "When a Neo-Spacian is attacked, the attack is negated, and I draw a card." Drawing his card, Jaden smirked.

"Grrr… I set two cards end my turn…" " My turn! I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin! Attack Mode!" (ATK: DEF: 800) "Next, I play Common Soul! This Continous Spell allows me to select a monster on the field, and then I get a new Neo-Spacian to go to that side of the field. And the selected monster gains the ATK of the new Spacian. Flare Scarab!! Attack Mode!!" (ATK: 500 DEF: 500) "My insect friend may not look like it, but he gains 400 points for every Spell and Trap you control! That's 800 points!" (ATK: 1300) And thanks to Common Soul…

Aqua Dolphin fists tightened as a red aura surrounded and pulsated through him. (ATK: 1400) "Now, I play Spacia Gift! For every Neo Spacian I control I draw a card! That's 3!"

Sonic smirked, his currently red flash flashed with interest. "Jaden's on fire." Allen and Subaru looked mesmerized. "This ain't half bad." Warrock commented. If you knew him, compliments and Warrock _barely_ mix.

"Now I activate the Field Spell Neo Space!" As if by magic, the surrounding area turned into a rainbow mass of swirling colors. "Now I play Neospace Mining! By discarding a Neo-Spacian from my hand when Neo Space is on the field, I get one Spell card from my Graveyard; however I cannot play that card this turn. I set one card, and now, Grand Mole! Drill Mole on Inferno Wing!!" Both monsters returned to the owner's hand.

Silver blinked. "Wait, a Fusion Monster can't be in the hand… that would mean…" "So you sent my Evil Hero back to my Fusion Deck, huh? Reveal Trap Card; Evil's Greed! With this, at the end of the turn, for every Evil Hero removed from the field, I draw 1 card!"

"So, what? Flare Scarab, attack Hell Brat! Flame Shoot!" Hell Brat was destroyed. "Now Aqua Dolphin, attack Haou direc—"

"Trap Card open! Evil Signal!" The demonic version of Hero Signal appeared. "Like I said, I'm your dark half, Jaden. That means my deck is your deck's dark half. Therefore, you should know where this is going. Since my monster was destroyed in battle, anew Level 4 or lower Evil Hero is Special Summoned from my hand or Deck. Come on, Evil Hero… Black Suds!" A demonic Bubbleman appeared in Defense Mode. (ATK: 800 1200) "And since he's alone on my field, I draw 2 cards, but if my hand was empty, I would draw 3 instead. Oh well."

"Aqua Dolphin's attack replays! Attack Black Suds with Fin Cutter!" BOOM!

"That ends my turn." "At this point, Evil's Greed activates! Since Inferno Wing was returned to my Fusion Deck by Grand Mole, and Hell Brat and Black Suds were destroyed, that makes 3 cards." He drew the three said cards.

An evil smile graced his evil face. "Heheheheheheheheheheheh… First I play Evil Revival. I pay 1000 Life Points to Special 2 Evil Heroes on the field in Defense Mode. However, they cannot use there effects while on the field. However, I'll sacrifice Hell Brat to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" The demonic version of Bladedge, with a certain homage of Wolverine, appeared. (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800)

"If you're wondering, if you control a monster, Malicious Edge can be Tribute Summoned with only 1 Tribute. Now, since Hell Brat was sacrificed for a monster with 'Hero' in its name, I draw a card. Heheh… Now I play Evil Swap. I choose a monster on both players' fields, and switch their control until the turn's end. Heheheh… I choose your Grand Mole and my Black Suds." Grand Mole eyes turned blood red and leapt onto Haou's field. "Next I play a second Dark Fusion! I fuse Hell Gainer in my hand with your Grand Mole!" Grand Mole screamed as his body was sucked into the Spell Card's evil power. "Come forth!! Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" (ATK/ DEF: 0)

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "No points?"

Haou smirked. "Foolish rodent. You didn't give the chance to explain. Jaden, Dark Gaia's points are equal to the original ATK of the Fiend-Type monster and Rock-type monster used to Fusion Summon him. Hell Gainer had 1600. Therefore…" (ATK: 2500)

"But there's more. Heheheheheheh…you still have my Black Suds on your field, remember? Heheheheh… Catching on?"

Jaden gasped. "Impossible!! You couldn't have…!!!"

Haou laughed maniacally. Enough to strike fear into the darkest of villans. "I discard 1 card from my hand to play the ultimate tool of destruction! The ultimate card… SUPER FUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

-

Preview: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"Haou… it's time to end this."

"Really? Malicious Devil… FINISH HIM!!!"

Next Time: The DarkKing Returns.

Ending Song: "ALONES" by Aqua Timez – BLEACH OP 6


	13. The DarkKing Returns

PREVIOUSLY…

"_That ends my turn." "At this point, Evil's Greed activates! Since Inferno Wing was returned to my Fusion Deck by Grand Mole, and Hell Brat and Black Suds were destroyed, that makes 3 cards." He drew the three said cards._

_An evil smile graced his evil face. "Heheheheheheheheheheheh… First I play Evil Revival. I pay 1000 Life Points to Special 2 Evil Heroes on the field in Defense Mode. However, they cannot use there effects while on the field. However, I'll sacrifice Hell Brat to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" The demonic version of Bladedge, with a certain homage of Wolverine, appeared. (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800) _

"_If you're wondering, if you control a monster, Malicious Edge can be Tribute Summoned with only 1 Tribute. Now, since Hell Brat was sacrificed for a monster with 'Hero' in its name, I draw a card. Heheh… Now I play Evil Swap. I choose a monster on both players' fields, and switch their control until the turn's end. Heheheh… I choose your Grand Mole and my Black Suds." Grand Mole eyes turned blood red and leapt onto Haou's field. "Next I play a second Dark Fusion! I fuse Hell Gainer in my hand with your Grand Mole!" Grand Mole screamed as his body was sucked into the Spell Card's evil power. "Come forth!! Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" (ATK/ DEF: 0)_

_Shadow raised an eyebrow. "No points?"_

_Haou smirked. "Foolish rodent. You didn't give the chance to explain. Jaden, Dark Gaia's points are equal to the original ATK of the Fiend-Type monster and Rock-type monster used to Fusion Summon him. Hell Gainer had 1600. Therefore…" (ATK: 2500)_

"_But there's more. Heheheheheheh…you still have my Black Suds on your field, remember? Heheheheh… Catching on?"_

_Jaden gasped. "Impossible!! You couldn't have…!!!"_

_Haou laughed maniacally. Enough to strike fear into the darkest of villans. "I discard 1 card from my hand to play the ultimate tool of destruction! The ultimate card… SUPER FUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!! __**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

-

Chapter 13: The DarkKaing Returns

"Prepare yourself, Jaden!!!!!!! This is the card that will seal your fate!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The storm depicted of the image of Super Fusion practically _exploded_ out of the card, lightning bolts striking anything it touches. The lightning nearly covered the whole of the island. Surprisingly, anyone unconscious did not wake up.

A lightning bolt grazed Super Sonic's left ear. "YEOUCH!!!!!" The sudden shock caused him to jumped in Ichigo's arms, who instantly dropped him on his Mobian ass. The Hollows surrounding the encased Alexis were sucked into the vortex, killed on contact with its strong winds.

"I fuse Black Suds and Malicious Edge. Fusion Summon – Evil Hero… MALICIOUS DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!" (RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!!!!!!!!) (ATK: 3500 DEF: 2100)

"Malicious…Devil… Wait a minute! Malicious Devil needs a Level 6 monster to fuse with Edge to summon the Devil!"

"True…but Evil Swap causes all monsters on the field to be treated as any Level or Attribute until the end of the turn."

"Damn…"

"Now attack my Devil! Obliterate his Scarab! Flame of Demise!!!!!!" Because Evil Greed was a Set card that vanished the previous turn, Flare Scarab only had 900 ATK, which in turn gave Aqua Dolphin only 1500 via Common Soul.

"Trap Card, Open! Neos' Defense! If a Neo-Spacian is attacked, I can Special Summon Neos from my hand, and end the Battle Phase!! The flame barely missed the scarab as it was absorbed into nothingness. The famed superhero, Neos, appeared. "HO!" (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Tch…" Haou looked completely dissatisfied.

Allen exhaled, relieved along with everyone else. "Thank God…"

Silver smiled. "So _that's_ Neos. Cool!"

Back to the duel, "It's my turn! First, because Neo Space is out, Neos, or a Fusion Monster that is comprised of Neos, gains 500 ATK! (ATK: 3000) Next, I play Common Tribute! If Neos is out, I send two Level 3 monsters to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 2 Neo Spacians in my Graveyard! So I'll ditch Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian, in order to Summon Neo Spacians Grand Mole and Air Humminbird!" (ATK: 900 DEF: 300) (ATK: 800 DEF: 600)

Haou remained silent for a second. "I imagine that Air Hummingbird was the monster you ditched for Neospace Mining a few turns ago?"

"You guessed it! Now for the Spell he helped me bring back! Spacia Gift! Since 4 Neo Spacians are out, I draw 4 cards!" Drawing his cards, he smirked widely. Haou raised an eyebrow.

"Prepare to give my friends back, Haou!" Aqua Dolphin! Flare Scarab! Air Hummingbird! Grand Mole! Neos! MIRACLE CONTACT FUSION!!!!!!!"

The five heroes nodded and jumped into a bright vortex.

Emerging was a white superhero with four colored wings; one blue, one red, on green and one brown. The hero's eyes were grayish-white. Millions of rainbow swirl patterns graced his spandex flesh.

"Meet… Elemental Hero… NATURE NEOS!!!!!!!!" (ATK: 4500 DEF: 3000)

"His first effect activates. First all cards on your field are returned to your hand, whereas Malicious Devil goes the Fusion Deck!"

Haou grunted. "Damn…!"

"Next is Nature Neos' second special ability! For every card in my hand, you gain 1000 points. (Haou: 13000 ) But, Neos gets to attack thrice per Batte Phase!" "THRICE!?!?!"

"Attack! Mother Nature's Wrath!!!!!!!!"

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**_"

-

Preview: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

Heheheheheh… Exactly as planned.

Next Time: Curse Called Color


	14. Curse Called Color

PREVIOUSLY…

"_Prepare to give my friends back, Haou!" Aqua Dolphin! Flare Scarab! Air Hummingbird! Grand Mole! Neos! MIRACLE CONTACT FUSION!!!!!!!"_

_The five heroes nodded and jumped into a bright vortex._

_Emerging was a white superhero with four colored wings; one blue, one red, on green and one brown. The hero's eyes were grayish-white. Millions of rainbow swirl patterns graced his spandex flesh._

"_Meet… Elemental Hero… NATURE NEOS!!!!!!!!" (ATK: 4500 DEF: 3000)_

"_His first effect activates. First all cards on your field are returned to your hand, whereas Malicious Devil goes the Fusion Deck!"_

_Haou grunted. "Damn…!"_

"_Next is Nature Neos' second special ability! For every card in my hand, you gain 1000 points. (Haou: 13000 ) But, Neos gets to attack thrice per Batte Phase!" "THRICE!?!?!"_

"_Attack! Mother Nature's Wrath!!!!!!!!"_

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**__"_

-

Chapter 14: Curse Called Color

-

"Attack! Mother Nature's Wrath!!!!!!!!"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**"

Haou took the full blast of Nature Neos' attack. Blood erupted profusely from his mouth. (Haou LP: 0)

Haou knelt on one leg, breathing hard. "Guh…huh…huh…heh…heheh…heheheheh…hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!"

Jaden raised his eyebrow, confused. "What's so funny?"

Haou's maniacal laugh reduced to a maniacal giggle. "You're the funny one. You didn't even bother to pay attention to your '_wittle girlfwiend_'. The last part he exasperated mockingly.

"Huh?" Jaden looked to where Alexis was. She was gone! "Alexis!! _Where is she, Haou!?_" Everyone can tell that Jaden was pissed. Haou smirked. "Before I tell you, I got one thing to say… 'Look out'." "Huh? –GACK!!!-"

Jaden looked down. He didn't see anything, but for some reason, he felt a piercing pain in his chest. He looked again. There was a sword edge, impaled through his stomach from behind him. '_This…pain…can't…breathe…_'

-

Meanwhile, in a large mass of trees, a blade was extended from one of two men's blade. Only one eye could seen from the man; a red eye covered by a hollowed eyepatch. The man's hair was unruly, with several large bangs of various colors. The other, however, was recognizable. "…Exactly as planned…"

-

Jaden definitely saw a sword edge go through his stomach and definitely collapsed. The odd thing was… there was no blood on the edge. Not a single drop.

"JADEN!"

"MR. JADEN!"

Sonic's and Allen's voices were the last he heard, whereas a golden blur and a silver blur running toward him was the last thing he saw.

Before losing consciousness, that is.

-

??? Base

-

"Is he alright?" Sora asked. Guy, who attempted to use his G-Stone's power to find the wound, found an anomaly. "I don't get it… My G-Stone couldn't find any wounds on his skin, but there seems to be a large cut already healing in his stomach. Like a blade wound. As to how it's healing, I'm guessing it's from Jaden's powers."

Silver looked impressed. "Wow. That's one heck of a hypothesis, Mr. Guy."

Guy sweatdropped slightly. "Please don't call me 'Mr.' I'm only 20 years old." (NOTE: Guy does say this several times in the GaoGaiGar anime. Honest to God.)

Silver cocked his head, embarrassed. "Oh… okay…"

Allen stepped up looking at the image the G-Stone produced, particularly the wound itself. 'Something doesn't fit with that wound… the stomach muscle was obviously hacked through, but the flesh itself is completely fine… I _know for a fact_ I've seen this kind of attack before…' Realization dawned on him. "TYKI!"

The latent memory of his experience with the Noah who obliterated Allen's left arm dared its way to the surface of Allen's train of thought. Allen shivered at the horrifying experience.

"Could it be possible…?" Guy, Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Sora looked at the young English boy with interest. "Could it be possible… that the Noah could be in on this whole thing…?"

A new voice interjected. "I was thinking that myself, Mr. Walker…" The others turned, revealing L at the doorway.

"The Noah Clan. A small clan of superhuman beings that are in with a man named the 'Millennium Earl'; Allen's enemy, much less the organization he works for: the Black Order."

Allen looked dumbfolded. "How did you know?!" The others looked fairly surprised.

L made a gun-like gesture with his hand, pointing as his head. "Eyes and brains, my dear Walker. That, and I have your world's profile."

Allen fell over anime-style. '_That's how…?_'

L's humorous demeanor quickly turned to a frown. "So… if this is the ability of the Noah, I can hypothesize three things. One: The Millennium Earl is among the enemy. Two: The Noah were able to gain the ability of inter-worldly travel. Or three…"

There was a deadly silence in the room. Even Jaden, unconscious, did not dare to stir.

"Three… the enemy has gained the power o the Noah."

Allen was shocked by the idea. You could tell; his eyes were literally the size of period dots. "What…did you say…?"

L frowned. "There's no avoiding that at least _one_ of the possibilities are accurate. I'd hate to admit it, but the inter-dimensional footage Tails captured less than an hour ago only proves it on a bigger degree."

Several depressing minutes later, Sonic finally spoke. "So…Tails caught the footage?" L smirked. "He's a natural." Sonic grinned, removing the 'emo' atmosphere in the air. "Heheh! I guess Tails isn't a kid anymore. So how is he? He okay?"

"If Tails' eyes glued to the screens is normal, then yes, he's perfectly fine. Though I never seen someone scarf down a quarter of a cake so fast before. Heheheh… Well, except for myself, of course."

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor faster that Phoenix Wright could yell 'OBJECTION!'

Sora' eyes were visibly twitching. "_**Him?**__ Eat a large cake chunk? Someone __**that**__ skinny?? Oh, God, why did I even consider __thinking__ about that?!_" Now traumatized by the apparent image, he failed to notice L grabbing his wrist, speaking "Follow me."

L looked back at Jaden and Naruto, both still unconscious. '_I pray that they'll recover soon. Still, I can't help but wonder if that wound in Jaden's stomach… could that have been…? … No, it couldn't have been… Light, could it?_'

After leaving the room, Sora and L were a few doors away from the medical bay, out of earshot. "Sora… listen carefully. I think you should consider _not_ going on missions for a while…"

Sora raised an eyebrow. For a split second he saw a flick of sorrow in L's eyes. "W-why is that?"

L's shoulders slumped, and looked down at his feet. Something big was coming; Sora could tell.

"This is on a 4.7 percent hunch, but… I have reason to believe that… the enemy… _**wants to kill you**_."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview- "The black moon… is rising early."

NEXT TIME: "Smile Be The Demon"


	15. Smile Be The Demon

PREVIOUSLY…

_After leaving the room, Sora and L were a few doors away from the medical bay, out of earshot. "Sora… listen carefully. I think you should consider not going on missions for a while…"_

_Sora raised an eyebrow. For a split second he saw a flick of sorrow in L's eyes. "W-why is that?"_

_L's shoulders slumped, and looked down at his feet. Something big was coming; Sora could tell._

"_This is on a 4.7 percent hunch, but… I have reason to believe that… the enemy… __**wants to kill you**__."_

-

Chapter 15: Smile Be The Demon

-

"Someone… wants to kill me…?" Sora asked.

"This person or persons that want you out of the picture… do you think you know who he, she or they are?" L asked.

"Be it as it may, I take that kind of assumption seriously. So what made you—"

"ENOUGH!" L yelled. Sora fell silent. "I know this is extreme, but the possibility is undeniable. Please, Sora. This could be a vital breakthrough to who's behind the whole gathering of our enemies. The worlds being attacked. Innnocent beings being hurt. You may have the key needed."

Sora frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can only think of one person… and he's dead for certain." "Who would this person be?"

"… X-X-………Xemnas."

"'Xemnas'? The leader of Organization XIII? That _is_ a forgone possibility… but, considering my enemy Light had died, and…"

…Silence.

"And what…?" L snapped out of his trance. "No. It's nothing." Sora secretly faulted. '_Yeah. And __**I'm**__ the one keeping secrets?_'

"The fact of the matter is that you need to stay put. Not just for your sake. For your friends. Think about it." Sora paused.

Sora knew very well that his safety was a huge risk; if he got hurt, what would become of Donald? Goofy? Riku? … "Kairi…"

L sighed. "Exactly. If they were to find out you got hurt, who do you think they'd milk for questions?"

Sora gave a 'WTF' face. "Milk…? What kind of simile was th---"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!

"We better get to the computer room." L stated.

"…Yeah…"

-

At this time, Allen was stunned. The image shocked all those present in the room, but especially Allen.

"The Black Order… it's… it's GONE!! The whole headquarters! Gone! But… that's impossible… There's a barrier that rejects Akuma from invading! They couldn't have done this!"

L placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Exactly."

Allen was confused. "What do you mean…?"

"You said it yourself. 'There's a barrier that rejects Akuma.' What if it wasn't caused by Akuma. And look carefully. The building looks like it was destroyed from the _inside_, considering that the debris is expanded across the ground rather than piled on."

"Just like the Soul Society. There's a barrier that rejects weak Hollows, unless there some Adjuchas-class or even Vasto Lorde-class Hollows among them."

L grinned. "That's one way of looking at it."

Allen then ran out of the room towards the teleporter room. L yelled after him. "Allen! Stop!"

"NO! My friends could be dying! I have to go!"

"…Fine. "

Guy and Orphen and Lan stepped forward. "We'll go." Guy stated.

"Yeah. These 'Akuma' sound like fun. Heheheheh." Orphen claimed, cracking his knuckles.

"I need a little fighting myself. Right Megaman?" "You said it, Lan."

L sighed. "I guess I'm in no position to refuse. Fine then. Just don't do anything stupid."

-

Allen, Guy, Lan and Orphen stepped out of the portal. The stench of burning building material filled the moonlit air. However, one wouldn't exactly say 'moonlit'… As the moon was pure black tonight.

"The moon's black… Allen is this normal on this world?" Guy asked. He, however, did not receive an answer. "Allen?" Lan asked. Orphen noted the expression on Allen's face.

"The black moon… but, it can't be… The Earl can't touch this place… but that moon…"

A new voice filled the air. "Ha! What fools."

Allen's instincts caused his parasitic-type left arm to react, change into his full demonic arm, and blocked an incoming attacked.

A sword. With the holder firmly grasping it.

He was a young man with grayish-white hair with a tuft of dark blue on the right hand side. His clothing was exactly like that of Diddlioni Grantz; a hakama with no cloth above the shoulders, curving towards the center of the chest, eclipsing a large black hole in his chest. The only difference was a black-and-white striped sash from his left shoulder to his right hip, holding a sheath in an X-shaped fashion.

A white lightning bolt-shaped fragment was firmly attached to the parting of his pair at the forehead, the 'point' of the 'bolt' over towards the left side of his face. A large tattoo of a cursive '10' was on his cheek.

"So you blocked me, eh?" The young man jumped off Allen's demonic arm like a Naruto ninja off of a tree branch, somersaulted while airborne and landed gracefully on his feet. He pointed his blade at the heroic foursome.

"Démico Espada: Swallowtail Magdarama."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"If only you stood out of my way, I wouldn't have to destroy you."

NEXT TIME: Fall Off The Precipice


	16. Fall Off The Precipice

PREVIOUSLY…

_Allen's instincts caused his parasitic-type left arm to react, change into his full demonic arm, and blocked an incoming attacked._

_A sword. With the holder firmly grasping it._

_He was a young man with grayish-white hair with a tuft of dark blue on the right hand side. His clothing was exactly like that of Diddlioni Grantz; a hakama with no cloth above the shoulders, curving towards the center of the chest, eclipsing a large black hole in his chest. The only difference was a black-and-white striped sash from his left shoulder to his right hip, holding a sheath in an X-shaped fashion._

_A white lightning bolt-shaped fragment was firmly attached to the parting of his pair at the forehead, the 'point' of the 'bolt' over towards the left side of his face. A large tattoo of a cursive '10' was on his cheek._

"_So you blocked me, eh?" The young man jumped off Allen's demonic arm like a Naruto ninja off of a tree branch, somersaulted while airborne and landed gracefully on his feet. He pointed his blade at the heroic foursome._

"_Démico Espada: Swallowtail Magdarama."_

-

Chapter 16: Fall Off The Precipice

Allen, rubbing the cleave in his parasitic arm, stared at the man in front of the other heroes. If Allen didn't know any better, the enemy's licked hairstyle and eye color made them fraternal relatives.

Guy had repeated what he just said, secretly pressing a switch on his GaoBrace, calling Galeon. "'_Démico Espada_'? Doesn't that mean 'The Tenth Sword' in Spanish?"

The man called Swallowtail laughed slightly. "I see you know Spanish. Bravo, _kyoudai_." (_Lit_. "Bro".)

"Come to think of it…" Allen stated, going into a chibified explanation someone turning everything chibi. "… Didn't that that purple-haired dandelion guy say he was 'Tercera' or something?"

Swallowtail, resisting the urge to laugh uncontrollably, had in fact pictured Diddlioni's head on a dandelion.

Orphen stood there, unimpressed. "Tenth Espada… that makes you the weakest, right?"

RECORD SCRATCH.

Guy, Allen and Lan, who was oddly silent for his nature, gained the same, depressing attitude Orphen had. "WEAK." All four said at once.

Swallowtail, giving a " D:" expression, well… "Oh no, you didn't…"

Allen's instincts once again caused his parasitic arm to block the blow from Swalowtail's blade. Only this time, it cut deeper in to him; Allen visibly winced, a few blood drops dripping from the cut, albeit Crown Clown's strong layering.

Swallowtail instantly jumped away, acknowledging that Guy's Will Knife was put into play.

"Tch. Missed." Swallowtail was not at all happy. "Aw, _come on_! 2 on 1? That's cheating! I mean, look at this: two shrimps, two old farts, and no chance to survive!"

That struck a chord.

"OLD FART!?!?!?!" as stated by Guy and Orphen.

"SHRIMP!?!?!?!?!?!" Allen and Guy followed suit.

Lan, having CrossFused with Megaman, attacked the gray-haired Espada with a CyberSword BattleChip.

The following move shocked all four heroes; Swallowtail literally crushed the enegy blade with a cut-like motion from his left pointer finger whereas he was right-handed.

"PaTHETiiiiiiiiic" Swallowtail quoted in a sing-song voice.

"Where are Allen's friends?" Lan demanded.

"Those Black Order fools? Let Walker rest assured, I don't kill weaklings."

"You monster! What did you do!?" Allen exclaimed grabbing Swallowtail by the throat, although it didn't seem to affect him.

"I was under orders to obliterate this place. Guess your pals' resistance slowed me down, but oh well."

Allen couldn't take it anymore. "That's it. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"

"… Silence."

A large gash swept across Allen's parasitic arm. Allen screamed in pain, taking CrossFusion Megaman by surprise. Swallowtail advantage of the situation, and kneed the twins' fusion in the stomache. As if that was insatiable for the Espada, he took both boys and threw them at Orphen and Guy, knocking them down.

Swallowtail walked towards the four, unsatisfied. He was just about to land the killing blow, until…

"-_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!**_-"

"Hm?" Swallowtail looked up to see a large, gold and white mechanical lion appear, barely evading its lunge on him with a Sonido.

The lion seemed protective of the four fallen heroes.

Guy got back up realizing who this lion was. "Galeon!"

The lion, known as Galeon, nodded, as if to acknowledge him, then growled at Swallowtail.

"Let me guess: your trump card?"

"**FUSION!!!!!!!!!**..._**GAIGAR!!!!!!!!**_"

Guy, fusing with Galeon by being swallowed, changed into a humanoid machination catching Swallowtail by surprise. Allen and Orphen, having never seen something like a robot, were dumbstruck. Lan and Megaman, however, were impressed to say the least.

Swallowtail, at first looked shocked, then started break out in maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FINALLY!!!!! NOW FOR THE FUN TO BEGIN!!!!!

The fused lion-like robot, known as GaiGar, seemed confused. "What?" Allen, Lan and Orphen were also confused.

"You showed something of interest; a good fighter. Now allow me to show you something in return; 'Don't take me lightly.'"

Swallowtail grasped his sword tightly, and pulled out his sheath his left hand over his right shoulder. He connected the base of the sword with the sliver in the sheath that stores the blade, uttering two powerful words, echoing through the desolate ruins of the Black Order Headquarters.

"Flap,…_CINSE!!!!!!!_" (_Lit_. "Swan" in Spanish)

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"Not even the rage of God compares to my power. Farewell, Walker. "

NEXT TIME: Cross and Feather


	17. Cross and Feather

PREVIOUSLY…

_Swallowtail walked towards the four, unsatisfied. He was just about to land the killing blow, until…_

"_-__**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!**__-"_

"_Hm?" Swallowtail looked up to see a large, gold and white mechanical lion appear, barely evading its lunge on him with a Sonido._

_The lion seemed protective of the four fallen heroes._

_Guy got back up realizing who this lion was. "Galeon!"_

_The lion, known as Galeon, nodded, as if to acknowledge him, then growled at Swallowtail._

"_Let me guess: your trump card?"_

"_**FUSION!!!!!!!!!**__**GAIGAR!!!!!!!!**__"_

_Guy, fusing with Galeon by being swallowed, changed into a humanoid machination catching Swallowtail by surprise. Allen and Orphen, having never seen something like a robot, were dumbstruck. Lan and Megaman, however, were impressed to say the least._

_Swallowtail, at first looked shocked, then started break out in maniacal laughter._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FINALLY!!!!! NOW FOR THE FUN TO BEGIN!!!!!_

_The fused lion-like robot, known as GaiGar, seemed confused. "What?" Allen, Lan and Orphen were also confused._

"_You showed something of interest; a good fighter. Now allow me to show you something in return; 'Don't take me lightly.'"_

_Swallowtail grasped his sword tightly, and pulled out his sheath his left hand over his right shoulder. He connected the base of the sword with the sliver in the sheath that stores the blade, uttering two powerful words, echoing through the desolate ruins of the Black Order Headquarters._

"_Flap,…CINSE!!!!!!!" (Lit. "Swan" in Spanish)_

-

Chapter 17: Cross and Feather

-

"Flap… CINSE!!!!!!!" A large explosion of wind gathered and exponentially exploded, revealing Swallowtail's 'release'.

He had disposed of the mask fragment of his forehead, but gained a large, fang-strapped vest connected to a pair of wings with seemingly detachable feathers. The 'fangs' around the waist crawled around his legs creating a sort of spiral around both legs. A large hollow hole was visible on the chest of the vest.

"Wha-What in the world is that?!" Gaigar yelled in surprise. He alone was unsuspecting of the generated gusts caused by the Hollow's transformation, whereas Orphen, Lan and Allen were struggling to stay earthbound. Orphen, feeling that CrossFusion-ed LAn and Allen couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly Orphen came across a stroke of genius.

"I release thee, SWORD OF LIGHT!!!!!!!" A magic blade of light appeared and was stabbed into the rocky earth beneath them, whereas Orphen held onto it for dear life until the wind finally died.

When it did, a large wind-cast scar gashed across GaiGar's chest, scarring Galeon's lion muzzle.

"What the--?!?!?" Gaigar managed to say, that was before more scars around the robot appeared. Armor shreds were scattered across the atmosphere, as if willed to dance in the oxygen surrounding them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!! WHAT'S WRONG!?!? CAN'T KEEP UP!?! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!"

Guy, inside Gaigar, could feel any damage inflicted upon his current form. Blood was dripping from every possible orifice, thanks to the numerous and relentless cuts.

"Can't take…much…more… got to…find a way…to…" Guy's inner genius finally kicked in.

"**GENESIC AURA!!!!!!!!!**" A large orange sphere expanded from the lion's maw, eventually catching Swallowtail in mid-Sonido.

"!!!!!!!" Swallowtail was 'frozen' in the Genesic lion's grasp. 'Damn it! He caught me in mid-Sonido, that bastard!... Heheheh…'

Gaigar caught the grin on the Espada's face. "What's so funny?!"

Swallowtail laughed lightly. He then pointed at Gaigar. "Heheheheheheh… _you_, of course." Almost instantaneously, he produced several knives from the detachable feathers in his wings, and cast them into Galeon's open mouth; the Achilles' Heel.

The feathers passed through the open mouth, stabbing the cyborg counterpart in the stomach. "GACK!!!!!"

Down below, Allen, Orphen and Lan watched in horror as Gaigar was literally being minced into bite-sized pieces. (Not even edible!! D)

That was until something unexpected happened.

"_Hakka Tourou!!!_" (Lit. _Eight Flowers Praying Mantis_)

"_Enbu: Kirikaze!!!!_" (Lit. _Waltz: Mist Wind_)

"_Konbo Ban: Gouraiten!!!!!!!_" (Lit. _Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens_)

The three attacks struck the Espada clean in the back, unleashing a bloodcurdling scream. "Damn it!!!!"

Allen recognized those voices anywhere.

"Allen-kun!!" "Lenalee!"

"Yo, Allen!" "Lavi!"

"…Baka." "…_Kanda…"_

Orphen blinked. "Friends of yours?" Allen smiled. "Yep. Just like I have my arm, they have Innocence, too. Lenalee's boots, Lavi's hammer and Kanda's sword."

Lan smirked. "Oh, I get it. Innocence is like the magic of your world, right Allen?" "You could say that."

"Allen! Now!" Kanda yelled to him.

"Right! Innocence… FULL SYNCHRO!!! _Crown Clown Taima no Ken!!!!!!_ (Lit. _Crown Clown's Sword of Exorcism_)

Allen's left arm transmuted into a large broadsword with a large black Christian Cross stretched along the whole of the blade.

A cowl and crown covered the hollowed area where his arm should be. The cowl wrapped around his body, giving him a phantasmal green glow.

"I don't know about Hollows, but Akuma cannot resist my blade!!"

Swallowtail, unable to move, was literally a sitting duck. "No…no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FULL EXORCISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The holy blade crashed directly into Swallowtail's hip, atomizing the flesh in searing light.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!** …SYKE!!!"

The shocking noise of pierced flesh and spilling blood filled the air.

Allen's sword fell to the ground, … shattered.

"Allen!!!!!"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview- Well, whaddaya know? Two for the price of one. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NEXT TIME: S3C0ND W1ND 1S D34D


	18. S3C0ND W1ND 1S D34D

PREVIOUSLY…

"_Allen! Now!" Kanda yelled to him._

"_Right! Innocence… FULL SYNCHRO!!! Crown Clown Taima no Ken!!!!!! (Lit. Crown Clown's Sword of Exorcism)_

_Allen's left arm transmuted into a large broadsword with a large black Christian Cross stretched along the whole of the blade._

_A cowl and crown covered the hollowed area where his arm should be. The cowl wrapped around his body, giving him a phantasmal green glow._

"_I don't know about Hollows, but Akuma cannot resist my blade!!"_

_Swallowtail, unable to move, was literally a sitting duck. "No…no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_FULL EXORCISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The holy blade crashed directly into Swallowtail's hip, atomizing the flesh in searing light._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**__ …SYKE!!!"_

_The shocking noise of pierced flesh and spilling blood filled the air._

_Allen's sword fell to the ground, … shattered._

"_Allen!!!!!"_

-

Chapter 18: S3C0ND W1ND 1S D34D

-

Allen Walker was an _extremely_ lucky boy. If it weren't for the Taima no Ken, he would have been dead.

"Allen!!!!!"

Swallowtail had plunged his hand through the sword and into Allen's chest. Shattered fragments of the blade fell to the ground. Swallowtail tossed Allen's beaten body towards Gaigar, who slid back 40 yards from the collision.

"I told you, didn't I? I may be the weakest Espada, but I'm a lot stronger that you could ever hope to be." He lightly blew a plume of smoke emerging from his hand from the point of collision of hitting Allen.

"Looks like this world is full of disappointments. I get I better leave you to--' Swallowtail never got to finish that statement as he received a mysterious kick in the face.

Swallow tail skidded across the invisible road he stood on midair, the same way Soul Reapers do so. "Grr… who kicked me!?" He stared at a rather angered Lenalee. Her boots looked visibly different too.

"Innocence, _Dai ni Kaihou_." (_Lit_. 'Second Level'/ 'Second Release')

"Oh, so we want to play hardball, eh? I'll be happy to oblige!!!!" Swallowtail lunged at Lenalee, with the intent of killing her. "Die!!!!!!"

Lenalee ducked by releasing the concentrated Innocence in her Dark Boots, falling backwards, and reactivating them, literally circling the Espada from underneath. Using his surprise to her advantage, Lenalee swung from underneath him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. Swallowtail spat put a mouthful of blood. "GACK!!" Recoiling, Swallowtail attempted to strike his offender, only to completely miss. "You little--!!"

"_Enbu: Kirikaze_!!!!" Unleashing the Mist Wind Waltz for a second time, this attack had hit dead on.

She had repeatedly struck her opponent with kicks, ultimately damaging his body at a dangerous rate.

"That's it!!!!" Swallowtail warped behind Lenalee, pulsing a Bala (Spanish for 'Bullet') lightly into her spinal cord to keep her from getting crippled. "Gotcha. I was playing your hand all along."

"W-what…?" Lenalee managed to say. The others, minus Allen who was unconscious and badly bleeding, looked at the shocking sight.

"Time to leave, Princess of Sadness." With that, he kicked the air he stood on, creating a massive sonic boom from the recoil. It was so strong, Allen's body, Kanda, Lavi, Orphen, Lan, and Gaigar were completely blown away several hundred feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! WE ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO DESTROYING THE LIGHT FOREVER!!!!!!!!!"

Kanda and Lavi jumped towards the escaping creature that had their friend in tow. Unfortunately, Swallowtail foresaw any resistance, blocking Kanda's Mugen, and using the recoil to block Lavi's hammer. "Pathetic." Upon hat word, Kanda and Lavi had erupted in blood. Cuts graced their flesh and fell to the earth; 20 yards high.

"You think you can try to save your little friend. _Come back in 1000 years_." And with that, Swallowtail opened a Garganta and walked through with his little prize, just as reinforcements arrived.

Sonic, having been the first to step out, cursed at his luck. "_I HATE being slow_." Ichigo, coming out second, claimed something similar.

Edward, who had finally got his first mission, looked at all of the destruction. "Whoa. This looks like a tornado hit. What happened?"

Orphen walked up to the three. "An Espada happened. The 10th one. Swallowtail or something."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "10th? So he was the weakest?" "Yeah, but he was the one who destroyed the whole Black Order HQ. And he took a girl prisoner, claiming that she was a princess."

Ichigo and Sonic stared in shock. "'Princess'!?!?" Edward blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

Sonic grabbed the scruff of Orphen's jacket. "Who did this guy take?!"

"Her name is Lenalee." The three turned to the source of the voice; one Bookman; Lavi, all tattered up, holding his enlarged hammer like it was nothing. "Noting your appearances, you're obviously not from around here, are you?"

Sonic stepped forward with an "Exactamundo!" Lavi blinked. He instantly screehed placing his left arm over his face as in a narcissistic scream.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! A TALKING RAT!!!!!! HOLY CRAP WE'RE ALL GOINNA DIE!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP--" Instantly, Lavi was bonked on the skull by a sword hilt and collapsed; a large cartoonish bump appeared. "Lavi, just shut up."

Lavi sat up, pouting. "Come on, Yuu, that's not very nice." He instantly received a bombardment of sword hilt bonks on the head. "It's _KANDA_, asshole!"

"Yuu! That's not very nice lang--" Kanda proceeded to drawing out Mugen, despite the fact that he was more severely injured from the fall then Lavi. Lavi literally shrank at the sight and began to twiddle his fingers, pouting.

The others sweatdropped.

Orphen and Lan helped pick Allen's body, who's arm was slowly regenerating as the Taima no Ken dispersed. "Kanda? Lavi? You okay?"

Lavi walked over to Allen. "Hey, man. Who're you guys?" "O-Orphen." "I'm Lan, and this is Megaman. "Nice to meet you." "Sonic the Hedgehog; Fastest Thing Alive!" "Ichigo Kurosaki." "Edward Elric." Lavi stared at the group, with eyes more piercing than a sword edge. "Hmmmmmmmm… I GOT IT!!!" Lavi's face hinted something to Allen and Kanda, who had respectively shuddered at the inevitable. '_Oh no_…'

"I'll nickname you guys 'Lonely', 'Clone', 'Mini', 'Speedy', 'Strawberry' and 'Beansprout'! Although Yuu always called Allen that, I like it anyway!" Ed instantly bashed Lavi on the head. "You did NOT just nicknamed me 'Beansprout'!!" "What is it with bashing my head?" Kanda sighed. "It's a fad; what can I say?"

"Clone…?" Lan dared to asked. Lavi simply to his haircut. Lan's face whitened. '_Holy CRAP; we have the same haircut_. _At least I get where he's getting the 'Mini' part._"

Ichigo, Sonic and Orphen could only _try_ to speculate how Lavi came up with such boneheaded nicknames. Then again, he was quite the bonehead.

"Hey, where's Guy?" "…Over here…" Gaigar, who had transformed back into Galeon and had spat Guy out, were both badly hurt,; dizzy swirls replaced their respective eyes in a clockwise direction. Lan and Orphen grabbed their collars and initiated the Charles Nelson Riley maneuver. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUHL!"

Lavi looked with his hand over his eyes. "What happened to 'Kitty' and 'Old Guy'?" It was blatantly obvious whom he referred to.

Kanda looked at the group of heroes. "So, you mind filling me in on what's going on?"

-

Next Time: Time for some new allies.

NEXT TIME: Alliance 0f bLADES


	19. Alliance 0f bLADES

NOTE: From now on, some new anime will be added in. Which ones, however, is a surprise. Can YOU guess them? –Points at you-

-

PREVIOUSLY…

"_You think you can try to save your little friend. Come back in 1000 years." And with that, Swallowtail opened a Garganta and walked through with his little prize, just as reinforcements arrived._

…

_Kanda looked at the group of heroes. "So, you mind filling me in on what's going on?"_

-

Chapter 19: Alliance 0f bLADES

-

Kanda Yuu, 18 year-old Japanese Exorcist under General Froi Tiedoll, _could not BELIEVE what he was hearing_. Other worlds? Princesses? An evil plot? Kanda's face was literally twitching from the idea of such BS.

"So… what you're telling me is that there's this supposed 'gathering' of evil villains trying to destroy the world_**s**_? As in more than one?"

The group nodded ferociously; Guy and Galeon included.

"And you guys are part of an inter-planetary organization meant to counteract said group of villains?"

Once again the group nodded ferociously.

"And the beansprout isn't messing up?" Kanda smirked at this one. Allen proceeded to bonking Kanda on the head; something Kanda thought was still worth it.

Rubbing the bump, Kanda sighed. "I'm afraid I'll believe it when I see it."

Kanda had _no idea_ what he was in for. No idea at all.

-

??? Base

-

Kanda's mouth was literally on the floor. He hadn't seen so many people in one place since the Black Order Headquarters gathered all of the Generals and heads of all countries of Allen's, Lavi's and Kanda's version of Earth to discuss Allen's connection to the Earl and the 'supposed' 14th Noah.

"Hol. E. CRAP." Lavi and Allen burst out in laughter, holding each other just to keep themselves from falling over. Man, Kanda's expression was PRICELESS.

Allen, regaining composure, realized something was wrong with the picture. DEAD WRONG.

"What's with all the people?" He saw kids, robots, demons, furries and other forms of life passing through every orifice the group could see.

"It's like New York City, isn't it?" The group literally jumped out of their skins as L somehow got the element of surprise on his side; sneaking behind the confused group.

"I'll explain later."

-

5 minutes later

-

About a couple hundred anime characters were seated on little chairs, whereas the, ahem, 'larger' characters were in the back, like large demons, Gundams, etc, etc. blah blah BLAH.

The front-most rows were of characters already known. They were all still confused.

Finally, L and Sora came to the front of the collective, along with a strange man in red belts and wrapping bandages.

Sora eyed the bandaged man oddly. '_Where have I seen him before…? Could it be…?_'

The man eyed the animated crowd beforehand. He sported a cold stare, creating a nervous atmosphere.

"My name… is DiZ." Sora's eyebrow raised '_Impossible! It couldn't be!_' A that point, Sora's inner idiot kicked in. "HI ANS--!"

Diz instantly jumped onto Sora, covering his mouth. "Shhh! Not so loud, fool!" Sora slyly grinned. "Ohhhhh, I get you!"

DiZ slapped his forehead. "Oh, _Christ_. What did I do to deserve this?" "Hire Xehanort as your appreantice, who became to leader of the Heartless and Organization XIII?"

"…That… sounds about right."

"SORRY I'M LATE!!!" Everyone covered their ears and noticed Naruto 'running on a crutch and a cast. A certain someone on stage, seated, sweatdropped. "Oh boy… how troublesome."

A yellow robot jumped from his seat, upset. He looked like some sort of beetle. "NOT SO LOUD, ASSHOLE!!!"

The black haired boy next to him pulled him down. "Metabee, you're being loud too. "AM NOT, IKKI!" "ARE TOO!" "ARE NOT!!!" ARE TOO!!!!" "OH, AND I'M LOUD, DATTEBAYO!!?!?"

"_**SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Everyone stared at the bandaged man, who was visibly fuming.

"Your spat is wasting precious time! As we speak, pure evil is beginning to ultimately beginning to destroy the worlds! NOW BE QUIET AND LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence befell the room. A brown haired boy was hugging Guy's leg, whereas a purple-haired boy simply sweatdropped.

"Now, please pay attention. You have all been selected as guardians of the worlds. There is a force some of the most nefarious beings ever known; 10 of which had recently surfaced. However, only a few are known by name."

"And those names are…?" A anthromorphic rabbit in a yellow and black latex suit holding a katana asked.

A small list appeared on a large screen.

Sasuke Uchiha

Haou Judai

"KIRA" (Light Yagami)

"Tercera Espada" Diddlioni Grantz

Dr. Eggman (POSSIBLE)

Suddenly, the screen began to fizzle, and hit static for a few seconds, and the word "KIRA" appeared.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen… _L_…"

"!!! LIGHT!" The crowd gasped.

"So nice to hear your voice again, L… Ryuuzaki… whatever biased name you want to feed your little 'pets'." L growled. "Bastard…"

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE BLAZE!?!?!?!?" Silver yelled at the screen.

"And Alexis!!"

"And Lenalee too!"

"_**SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Yelled Kira. The latter stiffened. The word 'KIRA' disappeared, replaced by a live video feed, with Light, live, in some sort of large bed chamber. "Nice to …_see you_. Heheheheh…" "LIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

Light sighed. "L, L, L. They _do_ call it a 'secret' for a reason, you know." "Don't play mind games with me, Light!"

"Games? So sorry L, but this is no time for games. Heheheheheh… As for the three princesses… they're safe for now. And soon the others shall flock to us. Heheheheheheheh…"

"LIGHT!! This is not a game!" "'Game', you say? You really don't get it, do you L? This was nothing more than a game to us. As we speak, almost all of our targets have flocked to your cause _in one sitting_. Catch my drift?"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WOULDN'T---!!!!!!!" Light revealed a black notebook in his hand; his malicious smile grew wider. "Mmmfhumhumhumf… hahahahahahahaha…"

L's eyes visibly shrunk. "The… notebook…"

Everyone raised their eyebrows, save L and Light. "Notebook…?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately…" Light continued. "I don't have _the_ greatest memory when it comes to a list of names, and I'm not dumb enough to give up half my lifespan for the eye deal. So you're safe."

Sonic gasped. "That notebook! On Mobius he said…!!!"

-

"…_If I write your name in this book… you die…_"

-

Light smirked. "Ah, so at last you remember. I'm surprised you and your little chumps recovered from an assault by Diddlioni. He doesn't take kindly to people stronger than him."

Sonic's ears perked. "Stronger than him…?" He, Ichigo and Naruto remembered when Diddlioni counterattacked all three of them at once, and when Light bitch-slapped him in front of the Mobians, as if demanding respect. And Diddlioni did not fight back. Could that have meant… Kira… Light is…?

"Foolish Hollows shouldn't talk back to authorities, you know. It's quite satisfying when you have complete control over something, isn't it? Once you soar among a group of subordinates, you can never forget the view."

"I thought Kira was a symbol of justice. So why is the great Kira being so troublesome as to join up with the baddies?" The boy earlier, identified as Shikamaru Nara, asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air. And how come your image reeks of graveyard soil!?" The other anthros, Sonic and the rabbit included, smelled the soil scent as well.

"Heheheheheheh… So many questions, so little time… It's too bad you left her unguarded. The gate between isn't where you should be keeping your friends, Strawberry." And with that he vanished.

"Strawberry…?" The robot Metabee asked.

"…!!!!" Ichigo's eyes shrunk. "That bastard!"

"Of course! Ichigo means 'Strawberry'!" Sora said matter-of-factly. L sweatdropped. "Well, duh.", he stated as he chomped on some strawberry cake.

"ORIHIME!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he jumped through the portal machine conveniently to the left of the hall.

-

The Dangai (_Lit._ "Prohibit World"

-

Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Rukia were running through the Dangai, escorted by 2 Hell Butterflies. They were heading en route to Soul Society. However someone blocked their path…

-

Next Time: "Tensa Zangetsu _and_ the mask? …Didn't work…?..."

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

NEXT TIME: VOID OF THE VIEW


	20. VOID OF THE VIEW

PREVIOUSLY…

_Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Rukia were running through the Dangai, escorted by 2 Hell Butterflies. They were heading en route to Soul Society. However someone blocked their path…_

-

Chapter 20: VOID OF THE VIEW

-

The Quincy, Shinigami and two humans stopped in their tracks as a man in white suddenly appeared out of thin air. The Shinigami girl, Rukia reached for her Zanpakuto, The Quincy Uryuu prepared an arrow on his Ginrei Kojaku, both of Chad's arms activated, and Orihime placed her hands on her hairpins.

The man, who brushed a strand of light-blue hair , looked completely unamused. He carried the same face as he saw Ichigo, in Bankai and sporting his Hollow mask, charging at him with full speed. Behind him was Orphen and Sonic.

"Sisters of Destruction!!" "Sonic Wind!!" "Getsuga Tenshou!!"

The man frowned, uttering one phrase, as if time had froze. "Vosotros lentas, perdedores!!!!!!!!"

He literally caught all three attacks with one hand and crushed it extreme ease.

Ichigo took that single opportunity to flash step behind the target. However, the enemy had over plans.

The man spun around and proceeded to punching Ichigo clean in the face; his mask shattered on contact.

Ichigo was flung at least 100 feet from the impact, crashing and skipping on the ground like a disheveled rag doll.

"Es tiempo de abacar este." The man grabbed Orihime via an Arrancar's Sonido, and jabbed Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Sonic and Orphen in the thyroids, knocking them out instantly.

At that point, Orihime was trying to escape and reach out to Ichigo, who was unconscious. "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Cierra su trampa, la víctima!" The yelled yelled as he jabbed his fingers on her slender neck, knocking her out.

"Sheesh, why do mujer have to friggin' loud?" The man murmered before exiting through an opened Garganta, right after he gently dropped a piece of paper near Ichigo's body.

"You have just fell victim to Noveno Espada, Ojorojo."

-

Just a minute or two after the 'spat', Naruto, on crutches, Ikki, Metabee, and the rabbit named Ace Bunny, ran through the Dangai, as Ichigo and the others ran out unauthorized.

"What the hell is WRONG with that guy, anyway?! He just ran off yelling 'ORIHIME!!' and ran through the portal,! When we see him, I'm giving him a Metabee-boppin'!" yelled the robot named Metabee.

Ace stopped in his tracks. "I tink someone beat ya to it, man."

Naruto stopped and looked over. "What exactly makes you say that?" the orange and black clad ninja asked.

Ace merely pointed a fionger, horrified at what he pointed at.

Sonic, Orphen, Rukia, Chad and Uryuu were strewn across the pathway; various pieces of clothing, weapons and Ichigo's mask shards leading to Ichigo's body were scattered thoroughly.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ikki, Metabee and Naruto yelled.

"What…happened…?" The lemon yellow Loonatic questioned.

"You're asking me. Hey…" Naruto saw the paper next to Ichigo. "What's that paper doing over there?" Naruto lightly jogged on his crutches to Ichigo's body.

The other three ran to where Naruto pointed, and Ace was the one to read the paper. It seemed to be some sort of message.

"These are song notes. But I can't read the words."

Naruto and Ikki recognized it instantly. "Japanese."

As Naruto and Ikki read aloud, Ace was humming the tune. Together the notes and lyrics slowly resonated.

"YOKAZE GA HAKOBU AWAI KIBOU NOSETE DOKO MADE YUKERU KA?"

(How much father can we make it, with only the night wind's fleeting hopes to carry us?)

Suddenly, the four heard Ichigo stirring, his murmuring sounding exactly like that song.

"Yo..ka..ze ga… hako…bu awai kibou…nosete… doko…made yukeru…ka…?"

The four quickly glanced to Ichigo, who was trying to get up. "Ugh… my head…"

Naruto, despite his crutches, scooped Ichigo up with his legs, leaning on Ace for support. "Eh… what's up, doc?"

"Noveno Espada… Ojorojo… Orihime was kidnapped… ow, my head."

Ikki and Metabee proceeded to gathering Sonic, Orphen, Uryuu, Rukia and Chad, then waking them up; it took Ikki, Metabee, and Ace to even lift Chad, who was strewn the farthest.

"Man, this guy's heavy." Ace complained. "I heard that." Chad murmured, struggling to wake up.

Rukia and Uryuu were clutching their heads as they woke up, as if they had experienced a hangover.

"Oooo, what hit us?" Rukia moaned. Uryuu visibly shrugged, holding his skull. "I dunno; but it hit us hard, that's certain… Hey's where's Orihime?"

Ace placed an arm over Chad to help him stand, overhearing Uryuu's comment. 'Who is this Orihime, doc?"

Uryuu cartoonishly explained, his hands flinging slightly. "Orange-ish hair, hairpins shaped like flowers, bubbly personality, big… you know… 'assets'…" At that point, Naruto, Ace and Ikki blushed while Rukia proceeded to slapping Uryuu upside his head. "OWW!"

"Uryuu, for a self-proclaimed genius, you act stupid when it comes to girls, you know that?... Oh my God! BUNNY!" She stated after seeing Ace, a rabbit, and proceeded to glomping him despite the headache. Ace nearly lost unconsciousness from her strong grip. Everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind the group; fast ones.

Several people dressed like Ichigo and Rukia came running to the scene.

One was a stern-looking man with shingle-like hair pieces on parts of his hair, with a white haori over his clothing, topped with a rather expensive silk scarf.

One looked like the complete opposite of the first; his hair was in ridiculous spikes, topped with bells and wore an eyepatch over his right eye. His white haori was purposely tattered. A small, pink-haired girl was hanging gingerly on his shoulder with a kitten-like smile.

A fourth was another woman; slightly shorter than the eyepatched man. She wore a pink scarf-like sash around her neck and under her arms, tied at her back; a large arm badge with the kanji for 'Ten' and a carved daffodil, and the hilt of a sword were visibly seen on her back in a slanted fashion. She and the little girl were the only ones without a haori. LOOK AT HER ASSETS!!

The fifth and final, surprisingly, came through the gate opened by L and the others. He wore a haori like the two grown men. He sported spiky white hair, and carried a sword on his back, held by a green sash. He looked so familiar.

Metabee pointed at him. "Hey, it's the hobbit!" Histugaya roundhouse-kicked the beetle robot in the face, and jumped off of his descending body in front of the other Shinigami. The tall women pulled out a "10/10" sign from his clothing, whereas the boy, Toshirou Hitsugaya gave an Olympic bow.

"Wow, taichou, that's the fastest revenge I ever seen you do!!" The women exclaimed bubbly, her assets jiggling slightly. So much for an austere demeanor…

"Meh." The stern-looking man muttered.

The eyepatch man rolled his eye. "Meh. I've seen better."

The little girl thought otherwise. "YOU WERE AWESOME, SHIRO-CHAN!!!! X3" 'Shiro-chan' covered his ears at that point.

Naruto freaked at the sight of the other men and women. "Can SOMEONE please tell me what's going on!?"

The bubbly woman instantly teleported in front of the group, freaking Ace, Sonic, Orphen, Naruto Ikki and Meabee instantly in a collective "EEEEEEEEK!"

The bubbly woman instantly bowed, exploding with… bubbly-ness. "10th Squad Vice-Captain, Rangiku Mastumoto at your service!"

The familiar boy also teleported behind the woman. "Matsumoto, you should never sneak up on someone." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! _Taiiiiiiichou_! That was mean! They almost escaped!"

The boy sweatdropped. "Dare I ask what escaped…?" "My assets! My ASSETS!!!! What else!?" The woman, Rangiku, yelled, pouting.

The boy facepalmed instantly. "Dear God. What did I do to deserve this…" he murmured.

Metabee, still throbbing from the boy's 'stunt' pointed at the boy. "YOU LITTLE--!" He tried to jump him, only to meet the boy's foot in the face. "Don't mess with a captain, got it?" Metabee sulked at that comment. Ikki sweatdropped.

Sonic came up to the captain boy. "So, who are you guys."

The braided man with the scarf stepped forward. "I believe I can field that question. We are Shinigami; Death Gods left with the duty of escorting dead human souls to our home, the Soul Society. We are of the Shinigami's Gotei 13- the 13 Court Squads. I am Byakuya Kuchiki; Captain of the 6th Squad. And Rukia's brother.", he said, jestering to Rukia. "Hi, Ni-san."

The eyepatched man stepped forward. "Captain of the 11th Squad; Kenpachi Zaraki."

The little girl jumped of Kenpahi's shoulder, bubbling with adorable enthusiasm. "Vice-Captain of the 11th Squad; Yachiru Kusajishi:3"

"And you should have seen me at L's gathering. Captain of the 10th Squad: Toshirou Hitsugaya."

Sonic whistled. "So, let me get this straight. The white coat thing mans you're a captian?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "It's called a haori, but yes…"

"They let kids be captains? HAHAHAHA! That's rich I wonder if Tails would---"

Ichigo grabbed Sonic, and gagged him with his arm. "MMF!! MMMMMMMFF!!!!"

Ichigo perspired slightly. "Shh. Never… I mean _never_ call him 'kid' or 'shrimp' or anything! I learned that the hard way."

Sonic sweatdropped; his eyes shrunk, thinking what could've happened if Ichigo DIDN'T stop him.

"Anyway, we need to get to the Soul Society. I know that Orihime was kidnapped, the soitaichou needs to know.

-

Ichigo, Orphen, Sonic, Rukia, Uryuu, Ikki, Metabee, Ace, Naruto, Rangiku, Yachiru, Kenpachi and Byakuya were kneeling on one leg in front of an old mal hold a rather fat cane.

"…And that's it sir."

The old man, Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai, rubbed his chin.

"I see… so most of you were attacked by Arrancar, whom left this lyric behind on purpose…?"

"Most of this group had sustained treated injuries and the lyric has undeniable traces of unidentified reiatsu, Head Captain." Hitsugaya replied.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the large doors. "Come in." the old man hollered.

The doors slowly opened revealing one particular person.

"L!!" The group yelled.

-

NEXT TIME: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"This lyric… damn you! LIGHT!"

Next Time: Allies With The Dead


	21. Allies With The Dead

PREVIOUSLY…

_Ichigo, Orphen, Sonic, Rukia, Uryuu, Ikki, Metabee, Ace, Naruto, Rangiku, Yachiru, Kenpachi and Byakuya were kneeling on one leg in front of an old mal hold a rather fat cane._

"…_And that's it sir."_

_The old man, Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai, rubbed his chin._

"_I see… so most of you were attacked by Arrancar, whom left this lyric behind on purpose…?"_

"_Most of this group had sustained treated injuries and the lyric has undeniable traces of unidentified reiatsu, Head Captain." Hitsugaya replied._

_Suddenly, a knock was heard on the large doors. "Come in." the old man hollered._

_The doors slowly opened revealing one particular person._

"_L!!" The group yelled._

-

Chapter 21: Allies With The Dead

-

Sonic stood up. "L! How'd you get here?" The others were equally curious. After all, Soul Society had rather thorough security.

"Simple. I walked." Everyone faltered slightly.

Byakuya was speechless. "You… simply walked past security...?"

L sighed. "They let me through. A little rowdy though."

L instantly narrowed his eyes as he noticed the same lyric Captain General Yamamoto was holding.

"That's the lyric I was informed about, correct?"

The old man sighed. "Yes, however that does not answer how you simply entered this room. You must have had certain degrees of help. Perhaps inside help?"

L smirked; a rare sight. "You got me. Come in." He raised his hand and made a hand motion.

Two figures came in upon the signal; a shy, yet smiling two-tailed fox, and a boy with black hair in a topknot and a green vest; the boy had an unlit cigarette dangling in his mouth.

"Tails!" Sonic gasped.

"Shikamaru!? What the heck's going on?!" Naruto flabbergasted.

Shikamaru sighed, a he produced a small series of hand signs and surrounded himself and Tails in a small fog, which turned them into Gotei 13 guards, only to revert after a few seconds.

Naruto blinked. "H-Henge no Jutsu?" (_Lit_. Art of Transformation / Change)

"Yep. Pretty easy to pull off. One thing that actually wasn't troublesome." Now _that_ line caused Naruto's jaw to drop.

L's smile disappeared. "May I see the lyric?"

The captain handed the paper to Hitsugaya, who in turn handed it to L.

L studied the paper thoroughly.

"That bastard… this is definitely Light's handwriting. Damn him!!"

"L?" Hitsugaya asked.

"This is the same kind of letter that Light made to throw me off six years ago…"

(_**L, did you know…? That gods of death… love apples…?**_)

L snorted lightly. "Bastard."

Sonic blinked. "Gods of death…?"

Naruto blinked. "Love apples…?"

Matsumoto, being her bubbly self, jumped to L's side and looked over to read the letter. She was completely unaware of L getting caught between her breasts. L suffered the consequences of messing with a big-breasted gal-pal. OUCH.

"Really? I don't like apples, and I'm a Shinigami." "MMF!MMMMMMMMF!!!"

"Hmm??" Rangiku looked down and noticed L was being suffocated by her breasts. "Oops."

Hitsugay had sprung into action. "Oh GOD!" Hitsugaya was trying to pull L's head's head out of Rangiku's rather… _humongous_ breasts.

L gasped for air as soon as he was freed, blushing furiously. "Sweet oxygen!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Regaining his stature, Captain Yamamoto banged his staff lightly. "What is your disposition of this clue, … L, was it?"

"Correct. From what I can assume…" At this point a miniscule blue-tinged aura surrounded him as if he was in his own little world.

'_This note is exactly like those notes from six years ago. "L, did you know that Shinigami love apples?'. On top of that, he openly admitted in front of all of the Alliance's operatives the kidnapping of Orihime Inoue. Light… what __**are**__ you planning…?... Wait… it could be that… Light, you snake!!'_

"…From what I can assume… this is only _part_ of a message. A fraction, if you will."

Shock drowned all of the other occupants in the room.

"A fraction?! What, this guy doesn't have the balls to finish his little escapade!?" Zaraki bellowed.

L frowned and shook his head. "Wrong, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11. Dead wrong. It was one of Light's first calling cards as KIRA."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, intrigued. "One of his calling cards, you say?"

"His signature is the death of a criminal in his notebook, the DEATH NOTE, by means of a heart attack, which would lead into making a surplus of Hollows on your world, if it weren't for the ghoulish and skeletal Shinigami on my world."

Tails, Histugaya and Shikamaru placed a hand on their respective chins, absorbing all of the presented information.

"How many notes did you get from Light six years ago?" Shikamaru asked.

L frowned. "3, on the mark."

Tails stood forward. "Then we should be expecting 2 more!"

Hitsugaya stepped in. "Exactly."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Captain Yamamoto-sama! We found an odd paper with an extremely large amount of reiatsu! We request entry!"

All present in the room gazed at the door, as two guards and a captain who looked a lot like a red fox appeared beyond the door, kneeling.

"Captain Komamura." Hitsugaya stated.

"I am ultimately sorry if I had intruded, Master Genryuusai, however this document simply could not wait. This reiatsu is foreign, and somehow wormed its way into Soul Society."

"Allow L to read it.", the old man ordered.

The fox surrendered the paper to the famed insomniac.

L instantly cursed under his breath. "The second note."

"HIKARI NO MOTO, YAMI NO UMARE!" (Out of the light, darkness is born.)

"Another lyric…" Hitsugaya pondered.

L noticed something at the top of each page. Several words; scrambled.

"Light… are you trying to tell me something…?"

-

It's dark. And raining. The red-eyed brunette looked down the tall building he stood at the ledge of. He was hidden in piping that grazed nearly the entire penthouse on the roof. Within the piping, a scritch-scratch noise could be heard.

The DEATH NOTE had claimed a new criminal victim. "Delete."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"L… can you figure out my little game? Someone's life could depend on it."

NEXT TIME: KIRA GAME


	22. KIRA GAME

PREVIOUSLY…

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"_Captain Yamamoto-sama! We found an odd paper with an extremely large amount of reiatsu! We request entry!"_

_All present in the room gazed at the door, as two guards and a captain who looked a lot like a red fox appeared beyond the door, kneeling._

"_Captain Komamura." Hitsugaya stated._

"_I am ultimately sorry if I had intruded, Master Genryuusai, however this document simply could not wait. This reiatsu is foreign, and somehow wormed its way into Soul Society."_

"_Allow L to read it.", the old man ordered._

_The fox surrendered the paper to the famed insomniac._

_L instantly cursed under his breath. "The second note."_

"_HIKARI NO MOTO, YAMI NO UMARE!" (Out of the light, darkness is born.)_

"_Another lyric…" Hitsugaya pondered._

_L noticed something at the top of each page. Several words; scrambled._

"_Light… are you telling me something…?_

_-_

_It's dark. And raining. The red-eyed brunette looked down the tall building he stood at the ledge of. He was hidden in piping that grazed nearly the entire penthouse on the roof. Within the piping, a scritch-scratch noise could be heard._

_The DEATH NOTE had claimed a new criminal victim. "Delete."_

-

Chapter 22: KIRA GAME

-

L read the two letters over and over in his room. He was truly baffled by the possibility of a code in something so straightforward. Then again, this was Light Yagami; the elusive killer 'KIRA' himself. Anything was possible.

L had exercised every possible key he could think of. Symbol, letter, interval, everything. Suffice it to say that L was one thing he truly despised.

'Unsuccessful.'

How L loathed that word.

L lost his train of thought when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." L stated.

On a crutch, was Jaden Yuki.

"Ah, Jaden. I see you fully recovered."

Jaden smirked. "Thanks to the others. And my… powers." He said awkwardly, as he was referring to Duel Spirits; namely Yubel and the Neo-Spacians.

Jaden noticed the two lyrics among L's messy desk. "Those are the lyrics I heard about, right?"

"I've tried everything, but I can't seem to crack his code…"

"Have you considered thinking like Light?"

"That's… crazy enough to work. Unfortunately, he have no third note, so…"

Suddenly L's computer screen, on its own, opened a Word document, containing a message being typed on its own. L and Jaden marveled at the sight of the oddity.

-

"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri, …dare ni mo jamasaseru  
wake ni wa ikanai kara!!!"

(Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution because I can't let anyone interfere!!!)

-

"This is… the third note!" L yelled. At that point, Suaru and Mew Ichigo, who had conveniently passed L's open corridor, yelled "Say WHA!?!?"

Soon, word spread throughout the base, eventually leading its way to Tails and Hitsugaya.

"The third note?!" Tails yelled. "Are you certain, Nara!?" Hitsugaya asked.

Shikamaru Nara, covering his ears nodded. "Yeah. And apparently There were markings on the pages that somehow just… appeared on the lyrics. Looks like L finally got a lead."

Shikamaru turned to leave, but stopped. "Bring Chaud and Bastion to L's room. He wants us to see it.

-

'How much father can we make it, with only the night wind's fleeting hopes to carry us?)'

'Out of the light, darkness is born.'

'Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution because I can't let anyone interfere.'

These three letters were entered into the main computer in front of Sora, Jaden, Guy, Naruto, Ichigo, Mew Ichigo, Sonic, Shadow Silver, Ed, Kenshin, Naruto, Ace, Ikki, Metabee, Lan, Subaru, Warrock and the 'L Corps', comprised of the fellow geniuses themselves; Tails, Hitsugaya, Shikamaru, Bastion and Chaud.

Never before had anyone seen L work so furiously and excitedly. He was nearly ecstatic.

L typed frivolously on the keyboard, exercising every key he could possibly conjure from the recesses of his rather fruitful cranium.

"Cracked." L's coding skills had separated the words and scrambled it into many possible answers, until only one remained.

-

"L, meet me at our world's Tokyo Tower by nightfall. Come alone. KIRA."

-

"So… you truly want to meet face to face. Isn't that right, Light?"

The others looked at L. It was like they were looking at an entirely different person. He had been sporting a full smile. He was truly on a roll.

"Very well. I will 'meet' your demands, Light. It's about time I placed matters into my own hands."

-

Tokyo Tower, DEATH NOTE Earth, 19:47 Hours

-

L sat on a bench inside the top floor of the tower, holding a wristwatch away from his face in the way he always does. "Ten minutes short of 8 PM. I wonder where Light is." L murmured; loud enough for the others to hear over an earpiece he had on his person.

Ichigo sighed. "Maybe it's really a trap." Ichigo was hiding behind a support beam at the northeast corner of the room.

"No way, Strawberry. The smell of graveyard soil coming from Light in undeniably close. He's definitely here." That voice belonged to Inuyasha, who hid among the ceiling piping.

Mew Ichigo, who hid on the left hand side of a vending machine; away from the view of any elevator occupant, sighed. "I still got a bad felling about this…"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, who were hiding in a surprisingly clean men's bathroom, kept the door ajar to avoid Light hearing them burst out of the bathroom to grab him.

"Don't worry." Sonic said. Silver nodded. "Yeah; it's not like he can defend himself against _all_ of us." Shadow sighed. "Speak for yourself.", he said as he shuddered from how L basically whooped him.

Ace, Ikki and Metabee, who were hiding behind the large blind spot of a support beam, held their breath. They noticed that the rain outside got slightly harder; the pang of raindrops distorting the displayed light of the full moon.

At last, whirring could be heard from the elevator in the dead of the room. And out came a certain someone…

-

Light Yagami was not easy to fool. Some know him as an intellectual. Some obviously know him as KIRA. Many view him as a savior on his world.

All because he was observant.

It was like he saw every miniscule detail of any and everything among what he was shown in a matter of seconds.

All because he was observant.

Every step he made, every breath he made. It was like a dagger slowly approaching the hearts of his enemies; ready to silence, ready to stab.

All because he was observant.

-

L stared at the face of the young man who exited the elevator. His eyes were blood red; he was in his 'KIRA' mode. He was wearing a blazer with a white shirt and red tie; his 'classic' L look when he took over.

"L. So _nice_ to see you." Light actually smiled as he said this.

That smile quickly turned to a frown. "Your friends can com out now. It was obvious you didn't follow my request."

The others, excluding L, were rather surprised. Light was playing for keeps.

As the anime heroes stepped out of hiding, Light whistled. "A little overboard, don't you agree?"

"So, Light. What give me away?" L asked, leaning with certain interest.

Light laughed lightly. "Several reasons actually. For one…" Light pointed to the vending machine to the left of the elevator where Mew Ichigo hid. "…I heard breathing from the other side of the vending machine. Second…"

He then pointed to where Inuyasha was hiding, in the pipes. "… I heard someone smell the air in the room. No ventilation can hope to sound like a human's nose. Albeit, third…"

Light pointed to the angled hallway that led to the bathroom where Sonic, Shadow and Silver were hiding. "…Considering that the three of you are not human in the least, you visibly hid your presence by removing the mirror that used to be on the opposite wall from the bathroom doors. That was the first thing I noticed. But the most obvious thing was…"

He pointed at L. "You,… Lawliet." Everyone's eyes widened. "Your facial expression not only sported that confident look of certain victory, but to signal another person, perhaps?"

L cursed under his breath. '_Damn you, Light._' L composure regained itself. "I see. Very perceptive."

It was noticed that Light was holding something in his arm; a chess board. "Chess?" L inquired.

"What of it? Fancy a game?"

L's smirk widened. "However, if I win, you tell me everything."

Light smirked evilly. "Same guidelines."

After setting up the board, it was official the Light was white.

"Let the Kira Game… commence."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview- "…Checkmate."

NEXT TIME: THE1APPLE


	23. THE1APPLE

PREVIOUSLY…

_It was noticed that Light was holding something in his arm; a chess board. "Chess?" L inquired._

"_What of it? Fancy a game?"_

_L's smirk widened. "However, if I win, you tell me everything."_

_Light smirked evilly. "Same guidelines."_

_After setting up the board, it was official the Light was white. _

"_Let the Kira Game… commence."_

-

Chapter 23: THE1APPLE

-

L and Light began the game at 8 PM, on the dot.

Light started by moving the pawn in front of the king to E4; a rather classic move.

L performed the same for his side. Now both a bishop and a queen were open to move on both sides.

After several captivating moves, Light found an opening in L's right-hand flank, and moved to B6; where L's king was checked, and was guarded by Light bishop and pawn; making it impossible for L to defend.

L simply smiled. He pushed a pawn forward to C7, blocking the queen and also endangering it. '_Very skillful, L. But it's not enough._'

Light placed a rook, which rested in a fort of three pawns, out to capture L's left knight, which also opened a way to the king. Sadly, it wasn't a check.

L's smile grew wider. He placed a bishop of Light's E3, stealing his pawn, and…

"Checkmate."

"…" was all Light could muster. "Impossible…" His smile widened slightly, almost like a child getting something unknown for a present. "…Well played I guess. Haha."

L's smile drooped. "Your end of the bargain…?"

Light sat up rather fast, causing the others to enter fighting stances just on case. "Oh well… a deal's a deal. You can come out now."

An Arrancar stepped out of the shadow cast by the central support beam. His hair was in seven different colors; all colors of the rainbow. He wore and eyepatch across his right eye, with an eye-shaped cutout in the center; a red pupil within that shape. His left eye was blue; revealing that he was possibly a bichromatic (Two different colored eyes; like Yubel or Kakashi). His hakama, his clothing was tattered and patterned simultaneously.

"Yo soy Segundo Espada; Diagramma Discorsi." The stated in a monotone, yet depressing voice. Oddly enough, the right side of his face had a catlike smile. This had disturbed the others.

"Here is what you requested, Kira-sama." The Espada bowed and released an envelope into his master's hand and handed it to L. Afterwards, he left for the door.

"Don't even try to leave, Light!" At this point, Sonic, Shadow and Silver' cue was announced, as they ran to grab the genius. All three attempted to kick him to knock Light down.

CLANG! Diagramma's Zanpakuto had collided with the three hedgehogs' shoes, creating a stalemate.

"Anyone who attempts to assault my master will be killed." "We'll see!" Sonic yelled, as he used his free leg to kick the Espada under the blade into his chin.

Doubling over, Diagramma jumped off the floor with his hand and slashed at the hedgehogs, only to meet Shadow's fist in the face.

Light ran for the door. "Diagramma! The portal opens in 10 minutes! Hold them off!"

Mew Ichigo and Ichigo charged for the elevator, only for Diagramma perform Sonido and backstep in front of the two strawberries, sword extended.

"I will not allow you near my master." "Move aside!" Ichigo yelled, using Zangetsu as a wedge. "Make me!" Diagramma shot back.

It was odd how the Espada was talking. First he was mopey, then he was angered, then… ecstatic; like mood swings.

The Espada back-kicked Ichigo upside his head and block a blow from Silver and Inuyasha, who were pressuring Tetsuiga with their maximum strength.

Unfortunately, the enemy wasn't even flinching, nor bleeding. He swatted them off like flies.

"This guy's reiatsu is too strong! Flank out!" L yelled.

Ichigo, Mew Ichigo, Inuyasha, Sonic, Shadow, Ace and Metabee charged at him from different angles.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!" They yelled, as if they were one person.

"Looks like there's no other way." He raised his Zanpakuto as his reiatsu began to visibly increase.

"Split… Sensaciones!!!!" (Spanish for 'Feelings') The force of the release drove the others back.

When the smoke cleared, to the heroes' surprise, there was no longer one enemy; there were _seven_; one of each color of the rainbow.

The red version smirked. "Well, _finally._ I was wondering when that faggot was going to release us!"

The yellow clone giggled. "Whee! It's been so long since I actually killed someone! I can't wait!"

The green clone shuddered. "…Whatever."

The blue clone simply moped. The violet clone looked stoned; and in a rather dark way. The orange clone stared at the rain-painted window, his eyes glued to it. And the indigo clone seemed to be 'in season' with the vending machine; he was hugging the vending machine as if it were some sort of… mating ritual.

Ichigo's brow visibly squirmed. "What is WITH this freak show…?"

The others followed suit.

'This… is Light's personal Espada…?' L cringed at the thought. Well, Light _was_ crazy.

All seven clones that drew swords and charged for Ichigo, who blocked all seven blades with Zangetsu.

What he didn't expect was that as soon as the blades made contact, several holes appeared on Ichigo's person. "GAK!" came as Ichigo coughed blood.

"It looks like…" the orange cloned whispered.

"…You fell for…" the blue one moped.

"…OUR TRAP!" The red version yelled.

All seven clones whispered venomously. "_'Luz Espejo'_" (Spanish for 'Light Mirror")

"Luz… Espejo…?" Ichigo gasped.

"If we hit an opponent's weapon at the same time and don't harm the opponent, we can attack via reflections." This came from the indigo one.

"Reflections…?" L whispered. He quickly looked around and saw the reflections in the windows. "Crap!"

The others noticed the reflection in the mirrored windows and gasped.

"The windows cast reflections thanks to the rain!" Shadow concluded.

"Absolutely correct." The yellow Diagramma spoke.

"Why else would Kira-sama pick this place at this time when it rained?"

Silver's eye's widened. "Of course! Glass doesn't reflect in the sunlight properly, and the rain acts as a wall to keep reflected light _inside_ the tower!"

"Looks like _everyone's_ a genius in here." The green clone stated as his flipped his sword behind his back, blocking Ace's blade, whose owner jumped back as Metabee launched a Seeker Missle. The green clone sighed as he lifted his sword swiftly, cutting the Seeker Missile in half before it explode, and blocking Ichigo's Zangetsu by swiping downward, disarming the Shinigami. "Scratch that. _Almost_ everybody."

"You're gonna hafta do better than that if ya wanna harm us!" The red clone yelled, blocking a strike from Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled. "TENSA ZANGETSU!"

The new completely black blade swiped ferociously at the indigo and violet clones, who blocked every possible hit.

"Booooooooooooring!" was the only word the two had stated.

"Sonuva--! Getuga Tenshou!" Releasing a smaller, less dangerous version of the Getsuga Tenshou. The clones dodged, and the energy blast destroyed three windows.

The group realized that the clones winced at that very moment.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Silver yelled, taking a bench with his telekinesis, and smashed a window with it.

"GRAH!!!" The clones yelped.

"That's it!" L yelled. "Everyone! Smash all of the windows!"

"Guardian Strike Sword!" "Strawberry Bell!" "Getsuga Tenshou!" "Seeker Missle!" "Sonic Wind!" "Chaos Spear!" "Psychic Screw!" "Wind Scar!"

Upon calling out their respective attacks, all of the windows and mirrors in the Tokyo Tower's viewing room were destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" The seven clones were screaming at the top of their lungs, exploding into their respective colors, and fusing back into the original Diagramma, all battered up.

"You'll pay for this…" He then Sonido-ed out of the building, leaving the heroes in the broken, rain-filled room.

"We better get of here." Ikki, who was on the sidelines stated. "All of that broken glass will definitely attract attention."

"Couldn't agree more." L said as he threw the papers out the open air.

Ichigo yelled "L! Why'd you---?!" "There was nothing in it." L solemnly replied

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" Ichigo asked.

L's face hardened. "It was completely empty. Nothing was in it. Light lied. "

Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu cut through the floor. "Damn it! When I get my hands on that little bastard, I'll---!" "That might not be possible."

The others looked at L again, who was looking at a watch. "It's 19:54; 7:54 PM. At 7: 50, Light ran for it. That 'portal' he mentioned was at 7: 50, when he ran for it."

"So we track him in six minutes! No big deal, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Wrong. This is _Tokyo_. By now, Light will already be gone. Or at least immersed into a large crowd, where he's virtually invisible."

Ichigo frowned. "OK, big problem. But… wait… what about his house?"

"The Yagami household! Of course!" L pressed a button on his watch. "Tails, it's me. Open a portal."

On the other side, Tails received the transmission. "Where, exactly?"

"The Yagami house. I think I know where Kira went."

-

Meanwhile, a certain brown-haired man was walking down a street with black umbrella. It wasn't raining as hard in the suburbs, but was still raining fairly.

"Everything… is going according to plan. Heheheheheh… those 'heroes' are dancing on the palm of my hand… heheheheheheh…"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview- "Only 6 minutes left… it's been fun… L."

NEXT TIME: The SIX minutes


	24. The SIX minutes

PREVIOUSLY…

_Upon calling out their respective attacks, all of the windows and mirrors in the Tokyo Tower's viewing room were destroyed._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The seven clones were screaming at the top of their lungs, exploding into their respective colors, and fusing back into the original Diagramma, all battered up._

"_You'll pay for this…" He then Sonido-ed out of the building, leaving the heroes in the broken, rain-filled room._

"_We better get of here." Ikki, who was on the sidelines stated. "All of that broken glass will definitely attract attention."_

"_Couldn't agree more." L said as he threw the papers out the open air._

_Ichigo yelled "L! Why'd you---!" "There was nothing in it." L solemnly replied_

_Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" Ichigo asked._

_L's face hardened. "It was completely empty. Nothing was in it. Light lied. "_

_Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu cut through the floor. "Damn it! When I get my hands on that little bastard, I'll---!" "That might not be possible."_

_The others looked at L again, who was looking at a watch. "It's 19:54; 7:54 PM. At 7: 50, Light ran for it. That 'portal' he mentioned was at 7: 50, when he ran for it."_

"_So we track him in six minutes! No big deal, right?" Ichigo asked._

"_Wrong. This is Tokyo. By now, Light will already be gone. Or at least immersed into a large crowd, where he's virtually invisible."_

_Ichigo frowned. "OK, big problem. But… wait… what about his house?"_

"_The Yagami household! Of course!" L pressed a button on his watch. "Tails, it's me. Open a portal."_

_On the other side, Tails received the transmission. "Where, exactly?"_

"_The Yagami house. I think I know where Kira went."_

_-_

_Meanwhile, a certain brown-haired man was walking down a street with black umbrella. It wasn't raining as hard in the suburbs, but was still raining fairly._

"_Everything… is going according to plan. Heheheheheh… those 'heroes' are dancing on the palm of my hand… heheheheheheh…"_

-

Chapter 24: The SIX minutes

-

Ichigo was seen hoping atop the roofs of several buildings, his eyes darting everywhere. "Damn. Not here."

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were running through the streets at top speed in separate directions, looking in every nook and cranny of Tokyo. Surprisingly, no one seemed to be walking by; the streets that were usually bustling at night were ultimately desolate. Sonic looked at his synchronized watch on his cell phone. "5:08 left…"

Floating through the skies, Silver darted in many directions to locate the famed brunette killer. "Still nothing…"

Shadow was having similar luck. "Damn. What does it take to find one brat…?"

Ace sighed into his walkie-talkie. "Ugh… apparently a lot."

L sighed. "Only 4:29 left… he's not home… I scanned the house and absolutely no heat was detected."

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Dammit. If I were Light where would I be…?"

L's eyes widened. "Of course… It's so obvious!"

-

The heroes, minus L, marveled at a large skyscraper-like building that seemed to just stand out.

"He's on the top floor. I'm certain of it." L walked forward.

"What is this building, L?" Silver asked, scratching his ear.

"This is where Light and I used as a base of operations before I learned he was really Kira. I suspected all along he was possibly Kira, but there was always contradicting evidence."

Shadow raised a brow, interested. "What do you mean by that?"

"Light was smart enough to fake a rule in a DEATH NOTE, a book of the dead. Each of those rules were completely proven. His rule was that if a writer in the book failed to kill after 13 days, that person would die. There was a second rule stating that if the book was tampered with or destroyed in any way, all those who came in contact or saw the book would die."

The others paused. "So he tricked you into preserving the notebook…?" Mew Ichigo asked, somewhat scared.

L gritted his teeth. "Let's go inside. We're getting soaked."

-

After getting inside, the group quickly dried off; there was 2:30 left.

The group quickly ran up the stairway. As they did, Sonic's, Shadow's and Silver's ears twitched, causing them to stop.

"You guys hear footsteps, too?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, you too?" Shadow inquired.

"It's pretty faint though." Silver noted.

"Come to think of it… I feel a strong reiatsu up ahead." Ichigo said.

"Then let's go."

L and the others ran up the stairs, with only 1:14 left on the clock.

L burst through the door, shocked at the sight before him.

Light was sitting on a rolling chair, legs crossed munching lightly on an apple. Diagramma was standing to his left, all battered. However he seemed unharmed by the heroes' attempt to get him.

"Why, hello L. It's been a while. This place look familiar?"

"That's obvious. Of course, this is where the Japanese Task Force, you and I were investigating the Kira dilemma. That was, until you revealed you were Kira."

Light smirked. "It was also the place where you _died_. _Again_."

At that point, Diagramma's blade was pressed against L's neck.

"Game Over, L."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"…………Heh. Damn."

NEXT TIME: I AM KIRA


	25. I AM KIRA

PREVIOUSLY…

_L burst through the door, shocked at the sight before him._

_Light was sitting on a rolling chair, legs crossed munching lightly on an apple. Diagramma was standing to his left, all battered. However he seemed unharmed by the heroes' attempt to get him._

"_Why, hello L. It's been a while. This place look familiar?"_

"_That's obvious. Of course, this is where the Japanese Task Force, you and I were investigating the Kira dilemma. That was, until you revealed you were Kira."_

_Light smirked. "It was also the place where you died. Again."_

_At that point, Diagramma's blade was pressed against L's neck._

"_Game Over, L."_

-

Chapter 25: I AM KIRA

-

Blade against his neck, L spun away from Diagramma and delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Doubling over, Diagramma jumped off the ground with his hand to regain momentum, only for Sonic to kick him in the face once in was in the hedgehog's foot's path.

Ichigo press Tensa Zangestu against the Espada's throat, whereas Shadow prepared a Chaos Spear just in case.

"It's over, Light. Tell us everything." L said in a demanding tone. What the heroes didn't expect was that Light started to snicker.

Snickering became giggling, which then turned into fierce maniacal laughter.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Except for Diagramma, of course, who sighed.

"_ME_? You think you actually beat _me_? Let me let you in on something, L: it's over alright… for _you_ that is!"

Light instantly disappeared, only to appear behind L, kicking him in the back of his head. Light took the advantage to disarm Ichigo and Shadow in a single kick with his opposite leg.

"It actually feels refreshing to have a sense of adrenaline, L. You should try it sometime."

L jumped off the ground and kicked Light the face, who was jumped on by L backwards to run for the kill.

"How's _this_ for adrenaline?" L yelled, rearing his arm for a punch.

Light smiled. "It's just fine." Light reared his legs back, and kicked L under the chin by pushing with both arms.

"You'd be surprised how much training can really do for you. Even with Diagramma, my personal Espada, pinned down, all of you are still no much for me."

Sonic, Silver and Shadow ran for the brunette, who grabbed L by the wrists, and used his body as a baseball bat, sending a four flying backwards.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" "Strawberry Bell!" "WIND SCAR!" "Seeker Missles!" "Guardian Strike Sword!"

Ichigo, Mew Ichigo, InuYasha, Metabee and Ace fired their signature attacks at the brunette, all seemingly hitting their mark.

Or not.

As the smoked cleared, Light's arm was extended, curving all 5 attacks into a single ball of energy, which was instantly crushed.

"Pathetic." Light scoffed.

Brushing off the attack, the genius lunged for the group, unleashing a fury of punches and kicks; all which knocked the heroes down.

Shadow tried to prepare a Chaos Spear, but his hand was brutally stepped on by Light. "Try, try again, black _rat_. It won't make a difference." Light mused.

Shadow winced in pain as his hand was being flattened by Light's foot, who was tripped by Silver, only to get punched in the face by Light, who used the punch to regain his flooring.

"Do you really think you'll win?" Light pouted slightly, almost disappointed. "After all I did, you pay me back by wussing out on moi?"

Silver stood up, rubbing the raw part of his cheek. "What the hell do you mean by 'done for us'?"

"Remember… Diddlioni Grantz?

Silver instantly froze at the name, which the others noticed. Ichigo, Sonic and Shadow also froze after imaging the maniacal Espada who kidnapped Blaze the Cat and nearly cast three high-powered heroes to die by his blade.

"Allow me to explain something to you… 'heroes'. We of the Darkness are bound by rank. There are ten 'Finito', like myself, and the ten 'Espada'. The Fintio one any rank can only control an Espada of the same or lower rank without question. Of course, only the Espada of the same rank serves that ranked Finito. For example, both Digramma and I…"

Everyone, especially L, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Ichigo gasped. There was a '2' tattoo on Light right shoulder.

"…are branded with '_Segunda_', which means, of course in Spanish, 'Second'."

Silver's eyes visibly shrunk. "S-second…? You mean that guy…" the white hedgehog palely pointed to the multicolored-haired Espada. "The guy who took Blaze and nearly killed me… he's weaker than this guy?"

Diagramma sighed, sitting cross-legged with his hand to his face, pouting. "_Finally_ you figured it out."

Light sighed, then laughed coldly. "In layman's terms, you're screwed." He ran forward for the heroes.

"AND NOW! FOR THE FINAL BLOW!"

CLANG!

It only took Light half of a second to clutch his face in pain. "Who did that?" Removing his hand, he revealed a large cut under his right eye stretching under his ear, bleeding slightly. The cause of the cut were two kunai; one stuck in the wall, and a second which clanged off of the first which lay lifelessly on the floor.

'Kira' looked up to see his little perpetrator, and gasped. "You…!"

The other heroes looked behind, their eyes wide opened.

"Naruto!"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

-pant-, -pant-, -pant-… Fools… YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!

NEXT TIME: What's Up People?


	26. WHAT'S UP PEOPLE!

PREVIOUSLY

PREVIOUSLY…

"_Remember… Diddlioni Grantz?"_

_Silver instantly froze at the name, which the others noticed. Ichigo, Sonic and Shadow also froze after imaging the maniacal Espada who kidnapped Blaze the Cat and nearly cast three high-powered heroes to die by his blade._

"_Allow me to explain something to you… 'heroes'. We of the Darkness are bound by rank. There are ten 'Finito', like myself, and the ten 'Espada'. The Fintio one any rank can only control an Espada of the same or lower rank without question. Of course, only the Espada of the same rank serves that ranked Finito. For example, both Digramma and I…"_

_Everyone, especially L, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Ichigo gasped. There was a '2' tattoo on Light right shoulder._

"…_are branded with 'Segunda', which means, of course in Spanish, 'Second'."_

_Silver's eyes visibly shrunk. "S-second…? You mean that guy…" the white hedgehog palely pointed to the multicolored-haired Espada. "The guy who took Blaze and nearly killed me… he's weaker than this guy!?"_

_Diagramma sighed, sitting cross-legged with his hand to his face, pouting. "Finally you figured it out."_

_Light sighed, then laughed coldly. "In layman's terms, you're screwed." He ran forward for the heroes._

"_AND NOW! FOR THE FINAL BLOW!!"_

_CLANG!_

_It only took Light half of a second to clutch his face in pain. "Who did that!?" Removing his hand, he revealed a large cut under his right eye stretching under his ear, bleeding slightly. The cause of the cut were two kunai; one stuck in the wall, and a second which clanged off of the first which lay lifelessly on the floor._

'_Kira' looked up to see his little perpetrator, and gasped. "You…!"_

_The other heroes looked behind, their eyes wide opened._

"_Naruto!!"_

-

Chapter 26: What's Up People?!

-

"Naruto, you say…?" Light muttered under his breath. "Ah, yes. The _Kyuubi_ boy. Uchiha's told me a _lot_ about you." Light's voice literally dripped of venom.

The fox boy's eyes glared, blue orbs turning red. "How do you know Sasuke… Yagami, was it?" "That would be my last name. As for Sasuke, he feels that he grew tired of waiting for you to die, so he entrusted me- a Finito of a higher rank--"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard all of that 'Finito' and 'Espada' crap. What I want to know is why Sasuke would do this! So answer me or I'll punch you fulla holes!"

Light's smirk widened. "You have guts, Uzumaki. Problem is…"

Light disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. "Can you back it up…?" Naruto, by instinct, grabbed Light by his hand which inched away from Naruto's neck.

"!!" Light's reaction to Naruo's block sprung a chance for the orange-and-black-clad ninja to strike back. "Rasengan!"

Before the famed 'Spiraling Sphere' could hit its target, Naruto felt the blade of the multicolor-haired Espada on his neck. "What the f…?"

"If you try to kill my master…" The dull voice began to sound more sadistic and cruel. "I swear I'll kill you."

Naruto shoved the blade away with a kunai, only for the blade to cut through the metal tool and the boy's hand. As the shattered pieces of the tool fell to the floor, Naruto punched the Espada with his bloody hand. With blood on his face, Diagramma stuttered to rub the substance off, only to receive a Rasengan to the stomache.

Coughing up blood, the Espada grabed for his sword, only fot Naruto to step on it. "Nice try. But you're not fooling me a second time."

Diagramma's eyebrow rose. "A second time? What do you…?" His eyes widened as L dissapered in a plume of smoke, replaced with a clone of Naruto, which vanished.

Light's jaw dropped slightly. "L was really a clone…? That means…" Light felt cold metal rubbing sharply on his neck. A trio of Naruto clones restricted Light; one clamping his arms and neck, a second his legs and a third inching twin kunai from the genius's face.

"Heh… you think you got me? Try again." Light grabbed the clone restraining his arms and like a baseball bat at the kunai-wielding clone, killing both at once.

"So the L here was in fact a clone, huh? I admit I didn't see that coming. However, that doesn't slow me down one bit. It's still my win."

Naruto's eyes turned Kyuubi red. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

Kira chuckled. "_Oh… you'll see_."

Naruto realized too late that a sword was pressed against the boy's neck. The man holding the sword looked very familiar…

"I never leave for any of my deeds before being accompanied by at least one other Finito or Espada. I guess Ojorojo just couldn't wait."

Ichigo lunged for the Espada. "You're the guy who kidnapped Orihime!!"

Ojorojo shot back "And you're the guy I'm about to kill!"

Naruto took the split second opportunity to kick the teal-haired weirdo upside his head. Ojorojo drew two dagger-like Zanpakuto from his waist and pointed one at both Naruto and Ichigo, inching from their necks.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill now, or you'd all be dead."

"Say wha!?" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me, _gusano_. I suggest you pray to God that I change my mind." The Espada maliciously licked his lips with a bloodthirsty expression.

Before the blue-haired nut could strike, one of Metabee's Seeker Missles struck the Hollow in the spine.

"Who the hell did that!?" As soon as the blue-haired man spun around, another missile bombed him, followed by Ace restraining the Espada by pressing the Guardian Strike Sword to the heartless monster's throat.

"Move, and you might not be able to have a _head_ in life. Wow, I'm good."

Light facepalmed. "What did I do to deserve being bound to stupidity by a teal-haired clown?"

Stepping out of the shadows, the real L appeared. "It's over Light. Give up." At that point, Light's eyes trailed to Diagramma, whom was restrained by Naruto clones and Ichigo.

L tried to near Light, only to stop four feet from the genius. Red eyes stared into charcoal.

"You think you've won, Lawliet? You're far from the truth."

Behind the man, a Garganta opened.

Kicking the genius in the stomach, the genius ran for the portal, along with the other two whom had broken free and the portal closed, as Light said one bone-chilling phrase. "The next time we meet, you will die. Lawliet. I swear it."

And with that the genius, L, fell unconscious.

-

Back at the base, Tails, Shikamaru, Chaud, and Bastion replayed the events that had transpired on a large TV monitor.

"How could he have seen through Naruto's ploy so easily…?" Shikamaru muttered, utterly stupefied.

Bastion scratched his head. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that…"

Tails sighed heavily. "What are we to do…?"

Bastion looked behind him, eyeing a cast of shadowy people. "I guess it's time to fully exercise the strength of the L Corps."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview- "It's time to tackle the Darkness full-throttle. It seems this is our only option."

NEXT TIME: L CORPS


	27. L CORPS

PREVIOUSLY

.PREVIOUSLY…

_Back at the base, Tails, Shikamaru, Chaud, and Bastion replayed the events that had transpired on a large TV monitor._

"_How could he have seen through Naruto's ploy so easily…?" Shikamaru muttered, utterly stupefied._

_Bastion scratched his head. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that…"_

_Tails sighed heavily. "What are we to do…?"_

_Bastion looked behind him, eyeing a cast of shadowy people. "I guess it's time to fully exercise the strength of the L Corps."_

-

Chapter 27: L CORPS

-

L was examining the bandages circulated around his waist and lower stomache. Light Yagami could really throw a punch. Still wincing as he walked, Sonic was helping L walk around, but felt great discomfort of L's standard in 'walking'. Shadow, Silver, Subaru, War-Rock and Naruto followed the crutched genius.

"Turn left here." L said.

War-Rock shrugged. "I _still_ don't get what's going on. Can someone PLEASE explain why everyone's gathering here?"

"It's quite simple, really." L stated. This caused the extraterrestrial to raise an 'eyebrow'. "Simple? I don't think we understand what you call 'simple', genius boy."

L lightly slapped his forehead. "It's simple when you consider the possibility of a grand meeting, correct?"

-

All members, ranging from the humans, to aliens, to robots, to demons still stood in awe of the large diamond-glass ceiling of the room.

The opening of the room completely masked the fact that it was probably THE biggest room in the base.

There was a large diamond-glass table in the center of the room; a perfect circle which could house 100 or so seats.

After everyone got seated, it was noticeable that several seats were vacant, ones belonging to the L Corps.

"Hey, where's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. And Toshirou." Ichigo added.

"Not to mention Bastion." Jaden stated.

"And even Shikamaru! Dammit, did they ALL become lazy asses!? If Shikamaru passed on his laziness, I'll--!!"

"That would be impossible." L stated, loud and clear; his stern voice capturing everyone's attention.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I gave a rather confidential order of great importance."

Lan pressed hands on the table, standing. "W-what orders? What does that mean?"

L comically bonked his head, sticking his tongue in disappointment. "You weren't listening weren't you?" he stated as a large lollipop literally appeared offscreen into his hand.

Allen, Jaden, Sonic, Naruto and Ichigo looked stupefied. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"Lollipop dispenser." Placing his hand his chair, a small light flashed, and a lollipop literally shot out and crashed on the far wall like a bullet.

L's smile dropped. "I'm gonna have to get that fixed."

"Damn straight" the fivesome muttered, almost unconsciously at the same time.

Guy stood up. "So, where exactly ARE the… er…" Guy sweated a little. '_I REALLY am in no position to say 'nerd' or anything, am I…_'

"Oh, my little 'office helpers'? They'll be here shortly." L said gingely, tnhe camera view zoomed a little too close to his face.

Sonic, Allen, Jaden, Naruto, Ichigo and Guy broke out into fish faces '_He called then WHAT now!?_'

Everyone could hear a door creak. As the members turned to the door, a certain few stepped threw the doorway, the light from the other side visually blinding the image.

"Tails!" Sonic immediately ran for his self-appointed 'little brother' and proceeded into giving him a noogie. "What've you been up to, li'l buddy?"

Tails, trying to re-amass his composure, stepped out from Sonic's arm. "We've been doing our little orientation for a few new members."

"Orientation…?" The group asked, confused.

"Gee, that makes a LOT of sense…" Sonic said, sweatdropping.

Suddenly…

"OBJECTION!!"

Some people, namely, Orphen, Allen, Lavi, Ichigo, Mew Ichigo, Subaru, Lan, Serena, Ichigo, Silver and Jaden fell out of their seats.

"WHO WAS THAT!?"

Out from the shadow of the two-tailed fox, stood a certain slicked-back black haired man in a blue suit.

Ichigo's and Guy's faces paled. "You're kidding me…"

The cameo returned to the man "PHOENIX WRIGHT!?"

Phoenix smiled. "In the flesh."

"And whoever said he was alone?" That voice sounded very sly; like a fox.

"Fox McCloud?" Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Holy crap! And Falco Lomabrdi! And even Wolf O'Donnell! Your videogames are awesome!"

The three aforementioned anthros raised brows. "Video games?" Jaden decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"Guy- ni-chan!!" Yelled a young boy in an odd white garment.

"M-Mamoru!?" asked Guy.

"And guess who else came!" Mamoru Amani yelped. Behind him was a sulking purple-haired boy in a white trenchcoat. "Kaidou!"

The boy named Kaidou didn't respond.

Guy sweatdropped. "Silent as always… ha ha ha ha ha…"

Kaidou lightly slapped his forehead.

From behind them, Bastion came out along with two particular people. Jaden instantly tackled the two.

"Aster! Jesse! Hey guys!"

Aster instantly tried to pry the brunette off of him. "Hey, hey! I just got my silver suit CLEANED, dude!"

Jesses was catching breathe. "I never knew that Jay was _that_ strong." Everyone sweatdropped.

When Jaden got up, he noticed something rather scary. "HOLY CRAP. Bastion, did you know Phoenix and you… _have the same haircut_?"

Staring at each other, they smiled at Jaden. "He's got good taste." They said at the same time.

Jaden, Aster and Jesse paled slightly. "Narcissistic much?"

Wolf had laughed at the comment. "Now _that's _comedy."

Phoenix blinked. "Hey, where's Apollo?"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Brown hair, two bangs pointed upward, red blazer with no sleeves, large bracelet on his left wrist…"

"Oh, the bird boy? I saw him outside." Falco answered.

Running into the room, panting, came the said boy placing his palms on his knees. "Huff… huff… huff… running down… long hallways… horrible for my … health… Apollo Justice… Chords of Steel… report…ing…" At that point, he collapsed.

Fox and Jesse proceeded to help the poor 22-year old up.

"You okay, pal?" the vulpine questioned.

Pheonix shook his head, sweatdropping. "Oh, man…"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Aren't any more people coming? Something in the air smells funny…"

L sighed. "This is it for know. Some of the others didn't quite make it yet." He said biting his thumb lightly. "This is very troublesome…"

Shikamaru facepalmed. "That's _my_ line. _Taku_…"

Tails shrugged. "_Yare yare daze, ne_?" The others stared at the two-tailed boy. "What?" Tails asked. "Everyone's using the language, right? I practiced."

"Not bad, I guess…" L said. Seeing so many people conversing caused the genius to look up towards the glass-ceiling, thinking about Light's words.

-

"_You think you've won, Lawliet? You're far from the truth."_

"_The next time we meet, you will die, Lawliet. I swear it."_

-

"Light…" L whispered. "What are you _really_ up to…?"

-

Meanwhile, in the same castle from before…

The scene takes us to a table in a dark, circular room. A bang was heard on the table's surface.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, Yagami!?" came Sartorious, whom was not at all pleased. "Your little performance not only fully revealed yourself and two Espada, but caused those foolish 'heroes' to become more aware of us and is collecting morale! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Light stared into the alien-possessed duelist's eyes. "Does 'just as planned' settle your question?"

Sartorious's eyes widened. "'Just as planned'!? Are you mad!?" "You obviously do not see the genius of my move. L already knew of our existence but was uneasy of what our goal might have been. By instigating L to walk in the direction I desired, L was forced to collect morale, which in turn…"

The man in the purple kimono and bandages' right eye widened. "… Causes more people to be revealed which can easily be taken care of by your DEATH NOTE." Slapping his forehead in delight, he squealed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You're a sly one, I'll give ya that!"

Light's eyes closed, as if saddened. "I truly don't want to rain on your parade, but that is not 100 true."

Ceasing laughter, the man looked confused. "Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

"My true goal was to lure out morale, that much is true. But the true goal was to ultimately force L's hand. With L gone, the 'heroes' will crumble like bricks."

A female with blue garbs and a five-pointed star on her forehead stood from her chair. "If that's the case, why not kill L here and now?"

"Mistress Nine, I fully see the logic in your question. The one problem is… his 'heirs'. Mello and Near."

"What's two little brats have to do with this?" Aizen asked, interested by the mention of the two boys.

"Since I do not know the names of either of them, should L die, there's a slim chance of them, getting a slight of hand; a slim I chance I cannot afford."

The other people at the table looked at each other, realizing the teen killer was serious.

"Speaking of which… Eggman?" Light asked in a monotone voice. "Yes?" "I wish to speak to you. A plan, I might say."

The Overlander doctor's mouth stretched to a wicked smile. "I'm listening…"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview-

"It's a large scale morality of heroes gone _horribly wrong_."

NEXT TIME: ARMS HOLE


	28. ARMS HOLE

PREVIOUSLY...

"Speaking of which… Eggman?" Light asked in a monotone voice. "Yes?" "I wish to speak to you. A plan, I might say."

The Overlander doctor's mouth stretched to a wicked smile. "I'm listening…"

-

Chapter 28: ARMS HOLE

-

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm doing the best I can!"

"Yeah! And it sucks!"

"Who cares?! This is the first time I've ever used a gun!"

"I thought you knew all about guns!"

"Yeah! _In a murder case_! Not for the hell of it! I'm a defense attorney, not a sniper-to-be! You talk as if you can do this be second nature, you damn bird!"

"Watch your tongue, boy! I made mince meat out of bigger guys than you, so you best be watching yourself!"

"You better be joking about the 'boy' comment, _Lombardi_! I'm 22 years old, and way smarter than a birdbrain like you!"

"At least my haircut doesn't resemble a cockatoo, _Justice_, if that _is_ your real name!"

"Obviously it isn't! My real last name is Gramarye! I just happen to like Justice better!"

"Sounds corny to me."

"Oh, and eyeliner _isn't_ queer!?"

"It's a chick magnet!"

"Bullcrap!"

"Oh that does it! You are so dead, squirt!"

"You wanna see what this squirt can do!?"

"Bring it!"

"ENOUGH!!"

Falco and Apollo turned to see Wolf O'Donnell himself, and boy was he pissed.

"For God's sake, your giving me a friggin' headache. Falco, first of all, your making this look like using a gun is child's play, which it isn't. And Apollo… oh, I'll you what _real_ 'Chords of Steel' are like is your get you head out of your ass."

Both males pouted. "Sorry, Wolf." they murmured like little brats.

BOOM!

The three turned to see Phoenix with gun goggles and gloves firing away at several targets; a perfect bulls' eye on 8 of 10.

The famed attorney whistled. "Not bad."

Apollo's front bangs literally drooped. "You make this look so easy…"

Suddenly the lights went out, replaced with red.

-

Meanwhile…

Aster and Jaden were dueling for practice, while Jesse, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Allen, Lavi, Fox, Mamoru and Kaidou were watching.

"So this game is played on holographic machines, right?" Mamoru asked.

"I guess." Fox answered.

Jaden's side of the field held Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in Attck Position, along with two facedown cards, while holding one card for a hand.

Aster was in a similar state, bit with Destiny Heroes Diamond Dude and Defender in Defense, along with two facedowns. However, he had four cards in his hand.

Both duelists had 1500 Life Points. It was Aster's Draw Phase.

"My turn. Draw! Now during my Main Phase, I'll activate Diamond Dude's special effect! By revealing the top card my deck, if it's a Normal Spell Card, it goes to my Graveard, and during my Main Phase next turn, I can use its effect cost-free!"

Revealing the card, to Jaden's dismay, was the Normal Spell Card called Destiny Draw. "But that was your second one! In two turns!"

Aster smirked. "I know! But was still lucky. So I'll send it to the Graveyard, and activate the first Destiny Draw from lat turn. So 2 cards, come to papa!"

Smirking, he revealed them both; Destiny Hero Disk Commander and a third, yes _third_, Destiny Draw.

"I'll send Disk to the Graveyard and get two more, thank you." "Three in a row…" Jaden gawked.

Now holding seven cards, he smiled. "Looks like I win, Jay." "Huh?" "I'll start with the Spell called Doctor D. By removing a Destiny Hero from my Grave, another is Special Summoned from the Grave! So I'll remove Doom Lord to bring back Disk Commander in Defense Mode! (ATK: 300 – DEF: 300)" And by being Special Summoned from the Grave, I can draw 2 more cards!"

"Wow, Aster's on a roll, right guys?" Allen asked. "If I didn't know better, he could be a professional!" Lavi said. "Keen observation, Lavi, as Aster _is_ a Pro Duelist." Jesse imputed. Lavi whistled. "A _pro_. Wow."

"Now since our fans are enjoying the show, I do believe it's time to wrapped this up! I'll activate a Spell card Foolish Burial, which will send any monster I want from my Deck to the Grave. I'll choose Destiny Hero Malicious! And since he's a Level 6, I'll activate Over Destiny! By selecting a Destiny Hero in my Grave, another Hero with half or less of that monster Level is Special Summoned from my Deck. "I'll select Malicious to summon Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious!" (ATK: 800 – DEF: 800)

Aster's smile grew. "Now for the fun part! I sacrifice, Disk Commander, Tenacious and Disk Commander to Special Summon… Destiny Hero Dogma!!" (ATK: 3400 – DEF: 2400) "Oh boy…" Jaden muttered.

"Who said I finished? Now I reveal my set Trap Card, Denial of Destiny, a new Trap! With this, when 5 or more Destiny Heroes are chilling in the Grave, the weakest ATK monster is Special Summoned! That's Disk Commander for ya!"

After the aforementioned monster was summoned, Aster proceeded to pluck two more cards.

"Now I sacrifice Disk Commander, Defender and Diamond Dude... for the Ultimate D card! Plasma!! (ATK: 1900 – DEF: 600) And now for the coup d'gras! Polymerization! I fuse Plasma and Dogma… for Destiny Hero … DRAGOON D-END!!" (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

"Oh snap!" Jaden shrieked. The others were in awe.

"I didn't even finish! Now I activate a new Spell! The Spell Card Destruction Fusion. By destroying a Fusion Monster I control, all Fusion-Material monsters that comprise it are Special Summoned in Defense Mode, but cannot switch Battle Position or attack. But it's all good, for now I'll activate Plasma's effect! I can steal one of your monsters to transform it into a Equip Spell to Plasma, who will gain half that monster's ATK! Steal Neos!"

Before the demonic Destiny Hero could claim its prize a yellow barrier with the Neo Spacian insignia blocked him. Then in a bust of light, Neo Spacian Grand Mole appeared, giving Aster a raspberry. "Nyeeeeeeeeeh!"

"What's going on?!" Aster asked. "You weren't the only one with a sweet combo, Aster. You see, my Neos Counterattack allowed me to negate and monster's effect by Special Summoning a Neo Spacian from my hand. However, I lose the ability to Special Summon this turn. But there _is_ another sweet deal. One card you control is destroyed, so I'll pick… Dogma!" Instantly the muscle-clad hero was shattered into pixels.

"I set one card, and end my turn." Having so many cards in his hand, he was forced to discard until he had six.

"It's my move!" Jaden yelled confidently. He smiled as if it was the card he needed. "Looks like this duel is wrapped up." "Huh?" "By returning Neos to my Deck, I'll play Wrath of Neos! This card destroys every card you control!" "NO!!"

"Next I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab! (ATK: 500 – DEF: 500) Now guys, Aster needs a good ol' butt whooping!" But before the alien spirits could hit their marks, the lights died.

Everyone screeched. Except Kaidou, who grew bored and fell asleep.

-

Guy's Will Knife clanged against Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, who in term, blocked Ace's Guardian Strike Sword with his left hand.

"My Bankai can take more than this, y'know!"

"Then how about a heaping, steaming bowl of WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung his Tetsuiaga.

"Trade ya for a GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Why not have some SEEKER MISSLES?!" Metabee shrieked, firing the aforementioned missiles from the horn on his head.

"And the Guardian Strike Sword for the sprinkles!" Ace quipped.

"And for the 'cherry on top' as you call it… HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE! RYU SUI SEN!"

As the attacks collided, a large explosion was produced. The explosion caused all of the light bulb to flicker, which they didn't notice, but then the lights finally went out afterwards; something they _did_ notice.

-

After the lights went back on, the siren was heard.

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH OF SECURITY! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH OF SECURITY!

Everyone who was asleep woke up freaked out.

In Kairi's room, Sora had run in. "Kairi! Stay here!" "Right… Sora, I'm scared…"

Sora hugged his friend. "Be strong. For Riku, Donald, Goofy and the others."

Kairi's grip on Sora tightened. "I want to see…" "?" I want to see what's going on too, Sora. We've… been through so much… let's go together."

Realizing 'no' wasn't going to be the answer, Sora obliged. The twosome joined all of the others and ran down the hall, unaware of the shock about to be unfolded…

-

L, Tails, Hitsugaya, Bastion, Chaud and Shikamaru eyeballed in main screen in horror. L's parfait was on the floor in front of his little sofa; glass and precious deliciousness spread on the floor where the mess hit like a pile of slop.

The cigarette in his mouth that was previously dangling from Shikamaru's mouth fell to the floor, whizzing out at the same time Tails' wrench fell to the floor.

When the others ran into the grand computer room, they all shared a collective gasp.

Doctor Eggman himself was onscreen, and boy was he smiling madly.

"Oh my God…" L whispered. It wasn't the man himself the group reacted to, but what was _behind_ him.

There were two figures and either side of the mad doctor; to his left was the doctor's loyal nephew, Snively.

And to his right was a boy with pink hair with glazed pink eyes. He wore a white hakuma outfit with no cloth down midway to the center of his chest where a hollow hole was present. Above that was a mask fragment in the shape of a jawbone around his neck in a complete 360.

But the most horrid detail of the boy was his tattoo; there was a '5' on his neck, which made everyone nervous, ultimately making it obvious that he was the 5th Espada.

But who said that the horror stopped there? Behind them was truly the most shocking sight that Sonic, Shadow and Silver were forced to experience; every single ally, friend, acquaintance, enemy and human on Mobius were trapped in Eggman's feared 'Egg Grapes'. There were all trying to escape, but to absolutely no avail.

"_**SILENCE!!**_" All beings, except for Eggman stood perfectly quiet, horrified from that insidious holler, which obviously worked.

"Now… shall we start our little 'game'?"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview-

"Sonic… Shadow… Silver… it's too bad that our little game has to end so… abruptly… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!"

NEXT TIME: GRANT me The WorlD


	29. GRANT me The WorlD

PREVIOUSLY

PREVIOUSLY…

L, Tails, Hitsugaya, Bastion, Chaud and Shikamaru eyeballed in main screen in horror. L's parfait was on the floor in front of his little sofa; glass and precious deliciousness spread on the floor where the mess hit like a pile of slop.

The cigarette in his mouth that was previously dangling from Shikamaru's mouth fell to the floor, whizzing out at the same time Tails' wrench fell to the floor.

When the others ran into the grand computer room, they all shared a collective gasp.

Doctor Eggman himself was onscreen, and boy was he smiling madly.

"Oh my God…" L whispered. It wasn't the man himself the group reacted to, but what was _behind_ him.

There were two figures and either side of the mad doctor; to his left was the doctor's loyal nephew, Snively.

And to his right was a boy with pink hair with glazed pink eyes. He wore a white hakuma outfit with no cloth down midway to the center of his chest where a hollow hole was present. Above that was a mask fragment in the shape of a jawbone around his neck in a complete 360.

But the most horrid detail of the boy was his tattoo; there was a '5' on his neck, which made everyone nervous, ultimately making it obvious that he was the 5th Espada.

But who said that the horror stopped there? Behind them was truly the most shocking sight that Sonic, Shadow and Silver were forced to experience; every single ally, friend, acquaintance, enemy and human on Mobius were trapped in Eggman's feared 'Egg Grapes'. There were all trying to escape, but to absolutely no avail.

"_**SILENCE!!**_" All beings, except for Eggman stood perfectly quiet, horrified from that insidious holler, which obviously worked.

"Now… shall we start our little 'game'?"

-

Chapter 29: GRANT me The WolrD

-

"Game?!" L shot up, knocking over the sofa he sat on. "Don't screw around! You have thousands of people hostage! And you call that a game?!"

The evil doctor's smile faded. In its steed grew an even more devious smile, followed by small giggling. The giggling slowly morphed in grotesquely demonic laughter. "Tee hee hee hah ha hah ha hah ha ha ha ha hahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! THAT '_I_ CALL IT A GAME?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FOOLS! THIS WAR HAS BEEN A GAME FROM THE VERY START!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Slapping his forehead in delight, the mad doctor began to regain composure. "Ah, but seriously, where are my manners? Hah hah hah hah hah hah. I am the evil Dr. Eggman, Evil Genius and Dictator Extraordinaire! And…"

Unbuttoning the top big-ass button of his overcoat, he revealed a '5' over his right breast. "…The _ Quinta Finito_."

"Eggman?! What have you done?! Leave everyone else alone!" Sonic yelled.

"Ah, yes. The hedgehogs; how could I possibly forget?" the doctor exasperated in a mocking tone. Snivvely snickered in the background, whereas the pink-haired Espada sighed and slapped his forehead.

Burrowing his nose at his end of the screen, his cold eyes sneering at the heroes, Eggman's voice became venomous. Listen hedgehog; no matter how angry you and your little playmates get at me, I'm still the victor here. After all… everyone wants to see you _soooo_ badly. Snively, Perezoso, bring in our honored… 'guests'."

"Yes, Uncle." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Walking out of the room, the remaining man snickered. "Oh, you're all gonna _love_ this. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

Pressing a switch on either far corner of the room the threesome stood in, the back wall began to slowly open, as several claws with Egg Grapes crept into the background.

Shadow and Silver's eyes shrunk, whereas Sonic's eyes began to shrivel. "Sally! Elias! Mr. and Mrs. Prower! Merlin! Mom! Dad! Muttski!"

Tails desperately tried not to cry. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Silver slammed his fist on the floor. "You bastard!!"

Shadow's scowl tightened. "Damn you!"

Eggman hollered in laughter, catching the Mobians on both sides by surprise. "Flattery will get you nowhere fast, you worthless rodents! HA! A fitting speed joke for you three clowns!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

This time, both Snively and the pink-haired Espada slapped their foreheads "Ugh"-ing.

"Sonic! Whatever you do, don't come for us! It's a trap! It's--!" Before Princess Sally could finish her warning, the Espada proceeded to pulling out a switch, which at the second he pressed the button on it, began to surge electricity into the squirrel princess. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Sister, no!" Elias screamed. "Please, stop!" The pink-haired Espada kicked Elias' Egg Grape hard, knocking over the king. "How about you do everyone a friggin' favor and SHUT THE HELL UP?"

"Sally!!" Sonic screeched, knowing he couldn't do anything.

After stopping the shock, Eggman sneered as she saw the princess collapse. "SALLY!! Every captured being yelled from behind the claws.

"_**BE FREAKING SILENT OR ELSE YOU ALL DIE!!**_" Eggman bellowed.

The three heroic hedgehogs and fox shuddered from that yell. "As you can tell, L, I mean serious business. So either surrender the hedgehogs, or the Mobians…" Eggman sneered delightfully. "Well, you don't want to know. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

-BEEP-

And just like that, the doctor disconnected the signal.

-

Grinning at the darkened screen, Eggman cross is arms behind his back, lowering his head as silently began to resume laughing.

"Oh great merciful Chaos Force…! What have you done…?!" Merlin shrieked.

Banging on the glass of his imprisonment, Elias desperately called for is beloved sister. "Sally! Sally!! SALLY!! Eggman, You bastard! When Sonic and the others break us out, we'll _destroy_ you!!"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it, rodent." The pink-haired Espada stood up and withdrew his slender, cobalt Zanpakuto from its sling on his back, over his shoulder, like Hitsugaya.

"See, I'm the fifth Espada, Kingy. That makes Eggman my master. Should you so much as try too raise a blade to my master's throat…" He swung the blade at Elias who flinched at the CLANG noise from hitting the Egg Grape's surface.

"…It's only fair that I do the same. That goes for every single one of you." He addressed to Eggman's captors. Then the Espada began to yawn.

"'Yawn'?" croaked the roboticized Jules and one-eyed Armadeus (Sonic's and Tails' dad), whom both cocked brows… sort of.

Snively sighed. "He's an insomniac. That means he can't sleep."

"Did ya _really_ have to say that, ya bald bumpkin?" The Espada grunted, sneering venomously.

"Watch the bald comment, Hollow." Snively gritted.

"Both of you quit acting like children!" Eggman bellowed. The two did just that.

Amy Rose, who was in plain sight of the opened crevice in the wall bashed the wall of her Egg Grape with her hammer. "Don't you get comfortable Eggman! When Sonic his other friends come for you'll they'll--!!"

"They'll _what?_ I'll tell you EXACTLY what they they'll do. They'll beg for mercy! Do you want to know the reason why?"

Marching down the catwalk in which he would stand in the middle of al of the Egg Grapes, he began to chant some odd verses.

"What the hoo-haw is he sayin', Sugh-Twan?" Bunnie Rabbot whispered to her newfound husband, Antione D'Coolette.

"Ah don't know, mon cherie. But somezink tells me et ees bad."

Knuckles and the Chaotix grit their teeth. Knuckles' eyes suddenly shrunk. "What is this weird feeling? It's as if there's some evil energy about; stronger than the Chaos Force…!"

Suddenly, Eggman's chanting became louder.

"Reaper of one-thousand bones,

Master of tin and copper,

Golden crown, Black feather, Silver light, Blue waves,

Gather at the fist of the jester,

As the king dives into the red hot core of eternity!"

As the words progressed further, black lightning began to crackle in the doctor's fists. Many captives eyes were affixed to the lightning in amazement.

Knuckles and Merlin's eyes shrunk. "This is…!!"

"Path of Destruction 84: Akakamai!! (Red Scythe)" Eggman bellowed.

The lightning exploded into a large burst of energy which blasted a gaping hole through the wall of the Egg Grape silo.

Turning around, he marched back to this little room connected to the catwalk, humming a weird tune. The tune was followed by even stranger words in another language.

"Yurikago ga hitotsu atta, yurikago ni hitotsu atta,

hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta.

Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete,

hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete!!

Ki-e-te-ku-yo."

Smirking, acknowledging that he left his captives, and even Snively and the Espada in both surprise and confusion, he sung it again in English. It sounded far more chilling.

-

Sonic, looking defeated, tensed up, anger in his eyes. "Eggman… you're going down!" Sonic, walking rather fast for the door, left the others in awe.

-

"Yurikago ga hitotsu atta (Once-upon-a-time, was a cr-ad-le.)"

-

"Sonic!" Tails, Silver and Shadow yelped. But sonic kept walking, unfazed.

-

"Yurikago ni hitotsu atta (And-inside-of-it-was-a-noth-er one.)"

-

Tails, Silver and Shadow, worried looks in their eyes, chased after their friend.

-

"Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta (Now the first one now became a twin now.)"

-

Opening a large mechanical door, Sonic stood before the teleporter; Tails, Shadow and Silver were right behind him.

Sonic's scowl grew, baring his teeth as he charged for the activated machine, with his three friends running after him.

-

"Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete, hoshi hitostu haka ba de yurete!! (One day a cra-dle got-lost in the mist by it-self, as a shin-ing star shone brightly in a graveyard!!)

-

A flash of light, and the foursome disappeared. L, running into the room, cursed under his breath knowing he was too late.

-

"Ki-e-te-ku-yo (And then dis-a-peered.)"

-

Laughter was heard. Evil laughter that spread across the stars.

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note Preview-

"Now Sonic… Shadow… Silver… _I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaiting_."

NEXT TIME: NIGHT OF PRISON


	30. LA PRISION

PREVIOUSLY

PREVIOUSLY…

_-_

"_Yurikago ga hitotsu atta (Once-upon-a-time, was a cr-ad-le.)"_

_-_

"_Sonic!" Tails, Silver and Shadow yelped. But sonic kept walking, unfazed._

_-_

"_Yurikago ni hitotsu atta (And-inside-of-it-was-a-noth-er one.)"_

_-_

_Tails, Silver and Shadow, worried looks in their eyes, chased after their friend._

_-_

"_Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta (Now the first one now became a twin now.)"_

_-_

_Opening a large mechanical door, Sonic stood before the teleporter; Tails, Shadow and Silver were right behind him._

_Sonic's scowl grew, baring his teeth as he charged for the activated machine, with his three friends running after him._

_-_

"_Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete, hoshi hitostu haka ba de yurete!! (One day a cra-dle got-lost in the mist by it-self, as a shin-ing star shone brightly in a graveyard!!)_

_-_

_A flash of light, and the foursome disappeared. L, running into the room, cursed under his breath knowing he was too late._

_-_

"_Ki-e-te-ku-yo (And then dis-a-peered.)"_

_-_

Laughter was heard. Evil laughter that spread across the stars.

-

Chapter 30: LA PRISION

-

Running down the interdimensional pathway, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog ran down at a furious speed; Shadow, Silver and Tails in tow.

Realizing that talking to the blue anthro would be of no use, the other three Mobians began to run faster.

But still, rage caused Sonic to be faster. After all, he had witnessed the capture and torture of those who he cared for; completely oblivious of the danger he threw himself into.

-

Eggman paced back and forth in the Egg Grape chamber. To the Mobians and humans captured, it looked like his patience was growing thin. Rather, very thin as his expression portrayed the need to rip one's hair out.

"Hmph. It Sonic was taking _this_ long, I would have turned on a TV. Oh well, knowing his arrogance…"

Turning around, his fair grin turned to an angry scowl, which unsettled Snively and the pink-haired Espada.

'_Light… your plan had better work. I've done my part, so where's your end of the bargain?_'

Elias, who was still staring at her unconscious sister, was twitching with rage, fur on end. However, he knew very well that not only him, but everyone was powerless to do virtually anything.

"Save your breathe, Your Majesty. There's no point in fighting me. That is, unless you which for the throne to die out from your own demise."

The squirrel king grimaced. Staring at the opposition, the king came to a realization. "Wait a second… why are there none of Robotnik's robots here?"

Armadeus, who swerved around to observe alongside the king was also enlightened by this conclusion. "Come to think of it… there is not one of those machinations here."

"Oh don't fret about them. I had temporarily dismissed my robots in the stead of something even better."

All eyes instantly fell upon the doctor's pink-haired servant. The man was snoring, therefore was asleep.

"…" Silence fell the captives.

"…Wow." Chris Thorndyke murmured.

Elias, Jules, Bernie, Armadeus and Rosaline (Elias + Sonic and Tails' parents) gave blank stares.

Eggman facepalmed. "Oh boy." Regaining his composure, Eggman's devious smile returned. "Nonetheless, everything is exactly as planned. Nothing those rodents can do can stop me! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

-

After leaving the portal, the four Mobians gasp they see New Megaopolis' security in ruins. The whole place was completely deserted. Not even NICOLE's hologram appeared.

"Eggman you bastard." Sonic hissed. Breathing out deeply, he reached for something in a bag he took with him.

Perplexed, Shadow, Silver and Tails looked over Sonic's shoulders to see the phone L gave the blue hero, along with a small box of capsules and the Chaos Emerald that was at his house.

"What're you gonna do with those?" Silver asked. "You got your phones on you?" Sonic retorted.

Pulling out their phones, Silver, Shadow and surprisingly Tails each pulled out a phone made by L. Surprised, Sonic looked at Tails. "When did you get one, lil' buddy?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head slyly. "Well I _am_ part of L's special intelligence, remember? That and I'm capable of a Super Form, remember?"

Sonic, being silent for a shocking few seconds, slapped his forehead. "Oh, yeah… _Turbo Tails_." Regaining composure, Sonic looked to Tails, then to Shadow and lastly to Silver, all nodding.

In a flash of golden light, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Turbo Tails stood their ground, all turning to the direction of the Eggman Empire.

Zooming off, the foursome failed to see the shadow of a certain man…

"Just as planned", the figure said before slipping into the darkness of the forest.

-

Eggman was strolling up and down the catwalk for quite some time. If he had been walking any faster, he would losing some serious pounds.

"Any minute now." Eggman sneered.

Seeing a piece of wall bust in the roof, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Turbo Tails appeared in a small bask of light, as if they were some sort of holy deities descending from the heavens.

However, Eggman simply laughed. "Finally, you show up.", the fat scientist squealed in delight.

"SONIC!" Everyone cheered.

"Eggman, it's time you pay for what you've done! Release everyone or else!"

The last thing they heard came as a shock to all except Eggman and Snively.

"'Or else'? Or else _what_?"

Super Sonic's eyes literally shrank to the size of peas as he felt a cold blade at his throat.

"If you do so much as harm one hair on Master, I _will_ kill you."

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"Hmhmhmhmhmh…hahahahahaha… exactly as planned."

NEXT TIME: Stagnation of Rage


	31. Stagnation of Rage

PREVIOUSLY

PREVIOUSLY…

_Eggman was strolling up and down the catwalk for quite some time. If he had been walking any faster, he would losing some serious pounds._

"_Any minute now." Eggman sneered._

_Seeing a piece of wall bust in the roof, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Turbo Tails appeared in a small bask of light, as if they were some sort of holy deities descending from the heavens._

_However, Eggman simply laughed. "Finally, you show up.", the fat scientist squealed in delight._

"_SONIC!" Everyone cheered._

"_Eggman, it's time you pay for what you've done! Release everyone or else!"_

_The last thing they heard came as a shock to all except Eggman and Snively._

"'_Or else'? Or else what?"_

_Super Sonic's eyes literally shrank to the size of peas as he felt a cold blade at his throat._

"_If you do so much as harm one hair on Master, I __**will**__ kill you."_

-

Chapter 31: Stagnation of Rage

-

Super Sonic slowly reared his head to his right, looking for the face of his assailant, making sure not to cut himself on the sword on his neck. His eyes locked with the eyes of the pink-haired Espada. The boy's pink eyes showed little emotion as he began to swing his sword at the hedgehog.

Just barely missing, the 17-year old superpowered hedgehog skidded away from the pink menace.

Suddenly the scene became a dodging contest between Super Sonic and the pink Espada, both using incredible speed to throw a punch or two at their opponent and avoid the other's attacks.

"You're not half bad." Super Sonic smirked. "Same to you." The Espada remarked, and evil grin on his face.

"It's too bad, though." "Oh? And why is that?"

"Gotcha." Super Sonic found a weakspot and landing a successful right punch to the Espada's sternum, the force causing the Espada to crash into the Egg Grape chamber which held the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, cracking several of them on contact.

"Yikes!" Amy Rose, Julie-Su and Bunnie shrieked. "Sonic, careful where you're kicking that thing!" Knuckles and Vecto yelled, veins on their foreheads..

"Sorry!" Super Sonic yelped, sweating slightly and scratching his ear.

The Espada turned around towards the little group. "You did _not_ just address me as an object, you little bastards." he whispered as he prepared a _Bala_ is his hand.

Realizing what the man was trying to do, Silver darted for the figure and kicked him square in the head, causing the support beam holding the 'Egg Vine' for the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix's imprisonment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" The captured Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were screaming as they fiercely descended towards the death-promising floor.

But suddenly, they felt their drop stop in its tracks.

Turns out Super Shadow and Turbo Tails caught the falling prison just before impact.

"This… thing's… heavy!" Turbo Tails screeched.

"Gee… ya… think?" Super Shadow grunted.

The Espada, readying his blade, lunged for the fox and hedgehog with a killer look on his face.

Luckily, Silver intercepted his path and successfully landed a roundhouse kick on his face, causing him to fly backwards.

"You guys alright?" Turbo Tails asked. "Forget us, what about Sally and the others! They're with Eggman!" Charmy Bee yelped. "Unless you want to see your parents harmed, go!" Espio yelled.

His eyes shrinking, Turbo Tails immediately left Super Shadow to break open the Egg Grapes on the floor holding their friends.

"EGGMAN!!" Turbo Tails screamed.

For a split second Eggman looked very worried, but was replaced with a devious smile.

Pointing his right hand at Armadeus' cage, just as Turbo Tails appeared in Eggman's line of sight. Turbo Tails was mortified as what Eggman was about to do.

"DAAAAAAAAD!!" Divig towards his long-lost father Egg Grape, he failed to see a lone blast crash into his stomach. Blood was coughed out upon impact, forcing Tails to crash through the wall of the Egg Silo.

Super Sonic's eyes were the size of peas at this. "TAIIIIIIILS!!" Turing his attention to Eggman, his eyes began to fill with hatred. "_Eeeeeeeeeeeeggmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! __**YOU'RE TOAST!!**_"

Darting for the evil doctor, Super Sonic was caught by surprise when Eggman shouted "Binding Art 63: SIX BARS OF LIGHT!!"

Instantly, six spears of yellow light materialized and stabbed Super Sonic in the waistline in six different places. "GAK!!" Blood dripped from Super Sonic's mouth.

"And besides, where do you think you're going in the first place?" The Espada whispered in the hedgehog's ear as he _Sonido_'d in front of the incapacitated Mobian, sword in hand. "I'm your opponent. All _four_ of yours. I'll make it abundantly clear right here, right now."

Raising his sword to the level of Super Sonic's throat, the pink-haired Espada hissed. "Yo soy la Quinta Espada, Perezoso. If you do so much as harm Eggman-sama, make no mistake – I _**will**_ kill you."

-

Meanwhile outside, several figures were seen running towards the Egg Silo, surprised that no guards or robots were in sight.

"I hope that we're not to late.", one figure whispered as he extracted a few card-like objects from his wrist.

-

Somewhere, in an unknown location, laughter was heard as names were being written in a black book of some kind. "Heheheheheheheheh! Everything is going just as planned!"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"You… have no idea… who you're messing with…"

"Enough! We still win!"

"… Who knows…?"

NEXT TIME: 2 TIRED 2 KILL


	32. 2 TIRED 2 KILL

PREVIOUSLY…

_Pointing his right hand at Armadeus' cage, just as Turbo Tails appeared in Eggman's line of sight. Turbo Tails was mortified as what Eggman was about to do._

_"DAAAAAAAAD!!" Diving towards his long-lost father Egg Grape, he failed to see a lone blast crash into his stomach. Blood was coughed out upon impact, forcing Tails to crash through the wall of the Egg Silo._

_Super Sonic's eyes were the size of peas at this. "TAIIIIIIILS!!" Turing his attention to Eggman, his eyes began to fill with hatred. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeggmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! **YOU'RE TOAST!!**"_

_Darting for the evil doctor, Super Sonic was caught by surprise when Eggman shouted "Binding Art 63: SIX BARS OF LIGHT!!"_

_Instantly, six spears of yellow light materialized and stabbed Super Sonic in the waistline in six different places. "GAK!!" Blood dripped from Super Sonic's mouth._

_"And besides, where do you think you're going in the first place?" The Espada whispered in the hedgehog's ear as he Sonido'd in front of the incapacitated Mobian, sword in hand. "I'm your opponent. All four of yours. I'll make it abundantly clear right here, right now."_

_Raising his sword to the level of Super Sonic's throat, the pink-haired Espada hissed. "Yo soy la Quinta Espada, Perezoso. If you do so much as harm Eggman-sama, make no mistake – I **will** kill you."_

_-_

_Meanwhile outside, several figures were seen running towards the Egg Silo, surprised that no guards or robots were in sight._

_"I hope that we're not to late.", one figure whispered as he extracted a few card-like objects from his wrist._

_-_

_Somewhere, in an unknown location, laughter was heard as names were being written in a black book of some kind. "Heheheheheheheheh! Everything is going just as planned!"_

-

Chapter 32: 2 TIRED 2 KILL

-

Super Sonic's eyes stared into the eyes of the 5th Espada, filled with anger. Struggling to break free of his imprisonment, Sonic paid little heed to the excruciating pain at his abdomen.

"Forget it. "Peresozo scoffed, flicking his frilly pink hair. "The Six Bars of Light pierced your stomach pretty bad. Do you really want to die a bloody mess in front of everyone here?" "It's better than being your prisoner!" the hedgehog boys scoffed as he forcefully removed one of the Six Bars from his stomach wall, wincing from the pain.

"How admirable. However, that isn't going to save you, y'know." Perezoso said as he kicked the boy square in the chest, making the golden hog to cough more blood.

"You leave Sonic alone!" Super Silver darted for the airborne twosome, rearing a punch aimed at the Arrancar's face, which he blocked without looking in Silver's general direction.

Kicking the lighter-gold boy in the groin to grab him by the neck, Perezoso began to choke Silver. "So you're the brat who Diddlioni was complaining about. It's too bad, though."

"What's… too… bad…?" Silver managed to squeal.

"Diddlioni wanted so badly to be the one to kill that cat princess' knight in shining armor. It's too bad that…"

Raising his Zanpakuto, he sharply twirled it towards Super Silver's face.

"…He'll never get the chance."

CLANG!!

Before the blade could cut the hedgehog, there was a large sword in the way.

"Sorry, but there's not going to any funerals on MY watch!"

Perezoso's eyes narrowed. "Well, well…"

The screen turned to a certain Shinigami substitute. "…If it isn't Strawberry."

"It's Mr. Ichigo!" Cream the Rabbit shouted in relief.

"And he's not alone!"

Peresozo's pupils shrunk as a kunai zoomed past his face. "Naruto Uzumaki's in the house!!" the Number One Hyperactive Ninja shouted as he ran up the side wall of the Egg Silo and jumped for the pink-haired menace.

"God damn it!" Peresozo whispered as he grabbed Silver by the scruff of his neck fur at the blonde ninja, only for Silver to jump off of Naruto's back to whirlybird-kick the Six Bars of Light out of Sonic's stomach, albeit some blood was spilled.

"Thanks. I owe you guys one."

"This cannot be!" Eggman screamed. Enraged, he pointed his hand at Sally's unconscious form.

"Sally!!" Elias banged on his imprisonment. "Sally!!"

"STRIKE OF NEOS!!"

Suddenly, a white flash zoomed by the squirrel king. Elemental Hero Neos himself punched Eggman in the face, causing him to fly backwards.

Neos turned to the little Snively, who was cowering in fear. "BUT I'M ALLERGIC TO BRUISES!!"

Perezoso stared at the sight of Eggman's flown body, enraged. "How dare you… prepare to die."

Placing his left hand menacingly over the blade of the sword, reiatsu began to spill completely spill around the room.

"Disguise…"

Jaden, who was on the ground level along with Jesse and Aster trying to trying to break out the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, gaped at the reiatsu spilling like a water fountain all over the ground floor.

"Oh my God." Jesse gaped.

"…_CAMUFLAJE!!_" (Lit. Spanish for "Camouflage")

Replacing the 5th Espada's human body was a humanoid lizard skin, similar to Grimmjow Jaggerjack's Pantera. The Hollow Hole was found at his sternum level, whereas there was a small mask fragment on his forehead shaped like a pair of small horns reeling back. His body theme was a constant swirl of green and purple.

Instantly, he disappeared from sight and

Instantly disappearing, Perezoso savagely swiped at the airborne hedgehogs, Shinigami, ninja and superhero alien with no mercy, brutalizing them with bruising punches and swipes.

"You won't escape!!" Perezoso roared.

Suddenly the punches and kicks became faster. With every speed increase his rageful screams became fiercer.

Sonic, Silver, Neos, Naruto and Ichigo were beginning to near their limits, unsure whether they could take any more damage.

"Mega Buster!!"

"Rock Buster!!"

Suddenly, Perezoso was pelted by two pink beams of energy, causing the Arrancar to cough blood on contact.

Ichigo looked down and saw it was Land and Subaru who came to their aid. "Well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!"

"Subaru! Now isn't the time to dawdle! Keep firing!" Warrock barked.

"Time to do it to it!" Megaman yelled with Lan in unison.

The two continue to pelt the Espada with energy blasted until his monstrous form fell to the ground in a harsh 'THUD'.

Running out of the smoke of the crater, Peresozo heavily assaulted Lana ns Subaru with a murderous barrage of kicks.

Peresozo teleported to the very top of the silo, a charged Cero in his hand.

"It's time to end this!"

The red glare of the Cero suddenly began to erupt into a bright blue, with lightning crackling every 3 seconds or so.

Shadow, Tails, Lan and Subaru joined with Sonic and the others while staring at the Arrancar in amazement. Even all of the captives were in awe.

Ichigo's eyes visibly shrunk. "Oh no… That's…!!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! TASTE MY GRAN RAY CERO!! (Lit. "Great King Zero" in Spanish)

But before the Arrancar could fire the Cero, it dispersed and the orb of energy literally shattered.

Before the Espada could question what had happened, the pink-haired boy's eyes literally shrunk. Raising his head in shock, trickles of blood escaped his mouth. Soon droplets became hoarse coughs as he fell to the floor in a heap, forced to cancel his Resseruccion.

Eggman visibly gritted his teeth. "Damn. He's reached his limit."

Shunpo-ing next to his fallen comrade Eggman wagged a finger to open a Garganta.

The others just stared in surprise. "We're going, Snively." "…Yes, sir."

"OH NO YO DON'T!!" Super Sonic screamed as he lunged for the mad doctor.

"Keep in mind that your friends and family are still trapped, hedgehog. I suggest that their safety comes first. After all…"

A devilish grin appeared on the mad doctor's twisted expression.

"…You only have 90 minutes to evacuate the Eggman Empire. Or else… Boom."

"SAY WHA!?" Sonic yelled.

"See ya." Eggman smirked.

Before Sonic could even grab the doctor, he fully dissapeered along with Snively and Perezoso.

"We have to get everyone out of here!" Sonic yelled.

The others couldn't agree more as they severed the Egg Grapes and got everyone down to ground level.

"Tails…" Rosemary cried as her hugged her Super Formed son in an embracing hug, tears rolling down her face. Armadeus joined in, along with a hearty Hedgehog reunion.

"Son…" Bernie hugged Sonic. "Mom… you're embarrassing me…"

"Although I find this really nice, I think we need to run!" Aster yelled as he ran out of the front door. Everyone else followed suit.

After running for a quarter of a mile, everyone started feeling as if gravity was suddenly 100 times stronger, lying on the ground.

The force was so strong that Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails were forced out of Super Form.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A cocky voice echoed.

Everyone looked up as the force began to disperse.

Out of a skyward Garganta, four figures appeared. One was a pink haired short kid in an Arracar's hakama and three fangs on both cheeks.

The second guy brought Ichigo's attention to a maximum. "Ojorojo…! The guy who took Orihime!"

But the last two sent shivers down some spines.

"Bass!" Lan and Megman yelled. Subaru and Warrock visibly gaped.

"Sartorious!!" Jaden, Jesse and Aster yelled. "I thought he was a good guy!" Jaden yelled. "Apparently not…" Aster hissed.

Both Finito did not respond.

Suddenly the pink-haired short kid with the swirly genie bang jumped from the Garganta and onto the ground with surprisingly intact leg bones.

It was heir apparent that there was a Duel Disk attached to his left arm. "A Duel Disk?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

The pink-haired boy began unleashing an evil cackle. "Yo soy La Septimo Espada, Shariah Tintarosa. It's a damn good pleasure to finally destroy you… JADEN YUKI!"

Jaden's eyes suddenly became Yubel's. "Oh boy."

"With my OWN Yubel Deck, I'll destroy you! And Yubel! Don't forget those stupid aliens! Now prepare to die!"

"A YUBEL DECK?!" Jaden, Jesse and Aster yelped.

"Why should I duel you?" Jaden asked in impatient rage.

"Because if you don't… I'll have to slaughter you all." He said as he unsheathed his sword. "And from what I can see, most of your star players are not able to fight me."

"Dammit… then there's no other way…" Jaden muttered.

"Glad you would see it my way." Shariah smirked.

"DUEL!!"

-

"Do you think Jaden has a chance, Sartorious?"

"Who knows, Bass. But one thing's for sure…"

"Let me guess. 'This'll be fun'?"

"Ojorojo took the words right out of my mouth."

And all three let loose an evil smirk.

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"I summon… YUBEL!"

"!!"

NEXT TIME: Never Say No (To Nostalgia)


	33. Never Say No To Nostalgia

PREVIOUSLY

PREVIOUSLY…

-

"_Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A cocky voice echoed._

_Everyone looked up as the force began to disperse._

_Out of a skyward Garganta, four figures appeared. One was a pink haired short kid in an Arracar's hakama and three fangs on both cheeks._

_The second guy brought Ichigo's attention to a maximum. "Ojorojo…! The guy who took Orihime!"_

_But the last two sent shivers down some spines._

"_Bass!" Lan and Megman yelled. Subaru and Warrock visibly gaped._

"_Sartorious!!" Jaden, Jesse and Aster yelled. "I thought he was a good guy!" Jaden yelled. "Apparently not…" Aster hissed._

_Both Finito did not respond._

_Suddenly the pink-haired short kid with the swirly genie bang jumped from the Garganta and onto the ground with surprisingly intact leg bones._

_It was heir apparent that there was a Duel Disk attached to his left arm. "A Duel Disk?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow._

_The pink-haired boy began unleashing an evil cackle. "Yo soy La Septimo Espada, Shariah Tintarosa. It's a damn good pleasure to finally destroy you… JADEN YUKI!"_

_Jaden's eyes suddenly became Yubel's. "Oh boy."_

"_With my OWN Yubel Deck, I'll destroy you! And Yubel! Don't forget those stupid aliens! Now prepare to die!"_

"_A YUBEL DECK?!" Jaden, Jesse and Aster yelped._

"_Why should I duel you?" Jaden asked in impatient rage._

"_Because if you don't… I'll have to slaughter you all." He said as he unsheathed his sword. "And from what I can see, most of your star players are not able to fight me."_

"_Dammit… then there's no other way…" Jaden muttered._

"_Glad you would see it my way." Shariah smirked._

"_DUEL!!"_

_-_

"_Do you think Jaden has a chance, Sartorious?"_

"_Who knows, Bass. But one thing's for sure…"_

"_Let me guess. 'This'll be fun'?"_

"_Ojorojo took the words right out of my mouth." _

_And all three let loose an evil smirk._

-

Chapter 33: Never Say No (To Nostalgia)

-

"DUEL!!" Jaden and Shariah yell. Both Duel Disks read "8000" for Life Points.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Max asked confused.

"I seen this game before… this is a real game of Duel Monsters; the game in Jaden's world!"

"Duel… what?" Elias asked, cocking a brow while hugging his wife and child.

"Like Sonic said." Aster stated. "It's a game from our world. And it looks like we all got front row seats to one big match."

"Heeheehee… Aster's right you know, Jaden. This game _is_ big. Cuz if you lose, none of you get to leave the imminent destruction of Eggman's base. But if you do win, which I strongly doubt, you're all free as a bird." Shariah at this point stuck out his tongue sadistically.

"_Saa_, it's your move." Shariah smirked.

Drawing a sixth card, Jaden quickly surveyed his hand. "Alright… I'll start by placing 2 cards face-down, then summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in Attack Mode!!"

Upon the summoning of the alien Antoine d'Coolette jumped off the ground and into his beloved's arms. "Sacre bleu!! Un alien!"

Bunnie Rabbot sweatdropped. "Sugah-Twan, you REALLY need to calm down. It's just a hologram."

Shariah snickered at that comment. "Oh, if only you knew… heh heh heh. Is that all you can do?"

"Yeah. I end my turn." "Finally. Draw!" Shariah's deranged smile reminded one of a greedy child in a candy store. "I'll start my turn with the Spell Card 'Eternal 0'! With this, at the cost of 1000 Life Points, all Level 4 or lower monsters with 0 ATK and DEF are Special Summoned Attack Mode! Come forth, 'Scythe Weasel'! 'Absolute Black'!"

At this point two pillars of light erupted which began to shape into two forms. One was a black mass of floating shadow with a white mash, and a right multicolored eye. The other was a bipedal chibi-like weasel with a headband with a large orange eye and Yubel-like eyes for normal ones. It was wielding twin sickles.

"Oh, and just for future reference, all my monsters have no points in any form!" "Say wha?!" Jaden asked in surprise.

"Wouldn't that put Jaden's opponent in a disadvantage?", Rotor asked Aster and Jesse. "Normally, but knowing that there are certain cards that contradict your theory, that might not be the case…" Aster replied.

"And we only have 80 minutes left." Tails gulped.

"Next, I place two cards face-down, and activate the effect of 'Draw Kaiser' in my hand!" Instantly, the ghostly image of a king-like figure with rugged brown hair covered in Duel Monster cards on strings appeared. Most Mobians were startled by the sudden image.

"Good, you're scared. Heh heh heh. Now for my Kaiser's effect. If he's the only card in my hand, and there are no monsters in my Graveyard, I can send him to my Graveyard to draw 3 cards."

After doing so, he started laughing. In fact, it was the most boisterous and disturbing laugh he emitted so far. '_With these two cards, I'll bring Jaden to his knees! And with this third card, nothing can possibly go wrong._' Shariah giggled.

"I activate the Spell Card 'The Power of Malice'! By sending 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 8 or higher monster from my hand. The only problem is that the Summoned monster can't attack this turn."

Pulling out his Deck, he extracted a 'Pot of Avarice' and placed in into the Graveyard slot.

"Prepare yourself, fool! For now I Special Summon the instrument of your destruction! 'Yubel'! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Slapping the card onto his Duel Disk, black lightning began to submerge from the ground and proceeded to shape the demonic Yubel, in all of its evil glory in Attack Mode.

"It's a faker!" The real Yubel gaped. "Hey, that's my line…" Shadow grumbled.

"I set one more card and end my turn." "Don't forget Yubel's cost, Shariah! You're forced to sacrifice a monster or else Yubel's destroyed." "I'm no beginner, Yuki. I'm fully aware of Yubel's negative effect. That's where Absolute Black comes in!"

Suddenly the faux Yubel's wings expanded, and as a result, Absolute Black began to dissolve. Stunned by the event, Jaden failed to realize that Absolute Black's mask remained, plopped on the ground. But that changed as a black stream of energy pierced through the mask as the shadowy form of Absolute Black revived.

"What in the world?" Elias muttered.

"Allow me to explain. Absolute Black is one of Yubel's new support cards. For when Absolute Black's a sacrifice for Yubel, he's revived instantly. And when its Summoned in this way, I get to draw a card. That, and Scythe Weasel's effect activates. When a monster I control is removed from the field by a monster with 'Yubel' in its name, you must discard 1 card from your hand. "

Jaden proceeded to discarding 'Necro Gardna' from his hand. Drawing his card and sighing, he announced the end of his turn.

"My turn!" Jaden announced. Surveying his hand, he placed a single card facedown.

"Grand Mole, attack Yubel! Drill Mole!"

Shariah smirked. "You idiot! I know of Grand Mole's ability to return my monster to my hand, so I activate the Continuous Trap Card, 'Order to Never Surrender'! As long as this card remains on the field, my monster cannot be removed from the field unless they are destroyed!"

Suddenly engulfed by the Trap's aura, Grand Mole exited his Drill Mole form from underground and proceeded to attacking the fake Yubel with a punch to its stomach. Although the punch to the fake Yubel was satisfying, Jaden held a bracing face.

Shariah's expression suddenly changed to a wildly sadistic face. "Nightmare Pain."

Thorny vines suddenly wrapped ferociously around Jaden as the thorns ripped through the boy's body. "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!**_"

Gasping in shock, the Mobian ex-captives released a large screech of fear.

"When Yubel is in battle with an opponent's monster, all Battle Damage I am supposed to receive is transferred to my opponent's Life Points instead. That, along with Yubel being unable to die in battle, makes Yubel a force to fear! Hahahahaha!!"

Grunting, Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, causing Shariah's eyes to widen. "Reveal Trap Card: 'March of the Neos'!"

Suddenly in a burst of light, Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird revealed himself in Attack Mode.

"When I take Battle Damge while in battle with a Neo Spacian, another Neo Spacian from my hand with fewer ATK than the damage I took is Special Summoned. Now, Air Humminbird! Time to prepare some fresh-cut weasel! Attack Scythe Weasel! Air Cascade!"

As the hummingbird's feathers near the weasel, it smiled. An invisible field blocked the feathers and deflected them.

"Huh?" "When Scythe Wealel and a Yubel monster are on the field, my weasel friend here cannot be attacked."

"Reverse Card Open! Trap Card, Second Strike! If one of my monster fail to destroy a monster in battle, I can destroy one card on the field! I'll destroy your… Order to Never Surrender Trap Card!"

Shariah quickly scoffed. "Idiot! Reverse Card Open! 'Destruction Shift'! Now I can shift the destruction of my card to another appropriate target! I select… heh heh heh…"

He pointed to his demonic servant. "Yubel!"

The crowd, minus Jaden, Aster, Jesse, Ichigo, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Lan and Subaru, began whispering to each to each other.

"Why would he do that?" Amy Rose inquired.

"Don't ask me, mate. I ain't got a clue." Geoffrey St. John said, holding hands with his wife, Hershey the Cat.

"You stupid Mobians wouldn't understand. In fact, you'd _never_ understand."

"Hey! Why're you hating the Mobians?! They didn't do a thing to you!" Aster yelled.

Shariah's eyes literally scowled. "You little brat. You better learn to shut your mouth, or else."

Aster gulped.

-

Meanwhile in the airborne Garganta, Sartorious sighed, which caught Bass' and Ojorojo's attention.

"Congratulations, Aster; you hit the sore spot.", he mumbled.

"Sore spot?" Ojorojo and Bass asked

-

The fake Yubel braced for impact as the effect of Second Strike aimed for it. Upon impact, the demon screeched in anguish, a sound many braced for impact. Finally, Yubel was destroyed.

Many of the Mobians cheered in delight now that, at least in their point of view, Jaden had a fighting chance. But soon hope became horror upon seeing Shariah's expression: he was ecstatic. Suddenly, everyone started to hear laughter.

Laughter became erupting roars of hysteria. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Jaden's face cringed. "Damn it."

Shariah laughter decreased enough to still sound like a deranged maniac. "When Yubel is destroyed by a card effect, … heh heh heh… it evolves into a more deadly form! Meet Yubel – Terror Incarnate!!"

Upon screaming its name, the twin-headed dragon form of Yubel burst from an explosion of light. Both of its heads roared as the Mobians along with the others, minus Jaden, cowered in fear.

Jaden however, was unfazed. Odd enough, he looked surprisingly angry. "Damn it…"

Shariah then pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "The fun's only started, Yuki! For now I activate the Continuous Trap Card called 'Evil Dragon's Aura'! This card works only when I select 1 Yubel – Terror Incarnate. As long as this card is the only Trap Card on my side of the field, all other monsters I control won't be destroyed by Terror Incarnate's effect! But _yours_ will! Hahahaha, how'd ya like them apples?!" Shariah sneered.

"Wait a minute… you already have a Trap out." Silver pointed out.

"Hey, that's right! That means he worked up that move for nothing!" Ichigo pointed out.

Everyone, save Shariah and Jaden sighed in relief. Oddly enough Shariah's expression didn't seem like that one would make when doing a careless mistake. Far from it; he was smirking.

Shadow picked this up, causing him to become tense. "I don't like the look of this."

"As well you shouldn't.", the midget sneered. "For now my Aura Trap Card's negative effect initiates."

"Negative… effect…?" Jaden questioned. Suddenly, his eyes shrunk as they changed to Yubel's. Yubel had also appeared beside Jaden in spiritual form, taking Jesse by surprise. "The real Yubel?", he mumbled.

Suddenly, Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder. "Ruby ruby!", the creature exclaimed as it rose its tail to Jesse's eye level like a crystal ball.

Dark auras could be seen surrounding Shariah, the card in his hand, and the cards on his side of the field.

"What is the world…?"

"What is it?" Shadow asked. "There's… I don't know how to put this, but some evil power flowing from that kid. Real strong, too.", Jesse grimaced.

Eyeing the Espada, Shadow's eyes fizated on him and reached the same realization. "Come to think of it, during this whole duel, my like to the Chaos Force felt… fuzzy. Almost as if something was trying the disrupt it."

"'Fuzzy?" Sonic, Tails Silver, Knuckles, Locke, the Brotherhood of Guardians and Jesse asked. Save for Jesse, of course, the aforementioned Mobians also attempted to contact the Chaos Force, and also reached the same common oddity.

"It has to be that boy.", the Guardian in the helmet, Specter, spoke as he bared his teeth. "There's no other possibility."

"Somehow…" Locke said as he placed a hand on his chin. "This child has the uncanny ability to fluctuate the Chaos Force…"

Suddenly, clapping was heard. From Shariah, or course. "Well, well. Finally figured it out, eh? Took you _Mobians_ long enough. I'll simplify what's going on for you; the power of these cards were crafted to mess with your 'precious' Chaos Force! But there's no point in explaining that now."

"And why's that?!" Knuckles yelled, being restrained by the Chaotix, Ray, Mighty and Julie-Su, just to keep himself from getting the crap beaten out of him.

"It's actually not a question of 'why'…" Shariah started, revealing another sadistic smile.

"It's…" Jaden started, then gasped in shock. "You planned this all along!"

Taken back by the sudden outburst, everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"That's right, Jaden. Hope you're ready to lose! For when Yubel – Terror Incarnate is removed from the field, it takes on its most powerful and destructive form!! Meet the ultimate tool of destruction! Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare!! AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

In pillars in darkness the fabled creature exploded from within the dark mass, all of its eyes moving violently and its numerous dragon heads roaring ferociously.

Now the Mobians were truly terrified, screaming in fear. Only Sonic, Silver, Shadow, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, the Brotherhood of Guardians, Locke, Ichigo, Naruto, Lan, Megaman, Subaru, Warrock, Jesse and Aster.

"You… monster!!" Jaden roared. That one phrase took everyone by surprise.n Jaden's body literally glowed a white aura, surrounded by Yubel, Neos and the Neo Spacians, all equally angered.

"You dare harm the people of an entire planet using one of my friends as your weapon?" Jaden growled.

Shariah's eyes squinted. "If you insist on threatening me, you will all die for your mistake; that I promise you." His voice was truly angered, as Jaden was taken aback by this comment, ever so slightly. The expressions of his spiritual allies, however, did not; especially Yubel. "If it weren't for circumstances, I'd destroy you here and now!"

"Idle threats get one nowhere in life, Yubel." Shariah shot back. "Are you going to end your turn?"

Jaden sighed. "One card facedown. Now go."

"Gladly. Draw!" Inspecting his card, he smirked again. "Well, well. I was hoping that this duel would last a little longer. Oh, well. Heh heh heh."

"Jaden's cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Flipping around the card, Jaden, Jesse and Aster gasped.

"I active the tool of your absolute demise! I discard my entire hand to activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Spell Chronicle'!!"

Suddenly a large flash of light engulfed everything. Escape was futile.

-

Everyone looked around where they were. It was just a large black void.

"Where… are we?" Sonic whispered.

"More importantly, where's that brat?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, you guys hear something?" Silver asked.

Everyone suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like… Crying?

And then, the image of a young boy on his appeared, facing a tombstone shaped like a cross.

"Osamu… why…?" the boy said.

It suddenly dawned on everyone.

That boy was…

It was…

Jaden.

"Osamu… why?... Why did you leave me…?"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"It's all over for you Shariah! You'll pay for everything you've done! I activate 'Super Polymerization'!"

"You FOOL! I've been waiting for this moment! Reveal Trap Card! 'The Wrath of God'!"

NEXT TIME: The Last CARD


	34. The Last CARD

PREVIOUSLY

PREVIOUSLY…

_Inspecting his card, he smirked again. "Well, well. I was hoping that this duel would last a little longer. Oh, well. Heh heh heh."_

"_Jaden's cocked an eyebrow. "What?"_

_Flipping around the card, Jaden, Jesse and Aster gasped._

"_I active the tool of your absolute demise! I discard my entire hand to activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Spell Chronicle'!!"_

_Suddenly a large flash of light engulfed everything. Escape was futile._

_-_

_Everyone looked around where they were. It was just a large black void._

"_Where… are we?" Sonic whispered._

"_More importantly, where's that brat?" Shadow asked._

"_Hey, you guys hear something?" Silver asked._

_Everyone suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like… Crying?_

_And then, the image of a young boy on his appeared, facing a tombstone shaped like a cross._

"_Osamu… why…?"the boy said._

_It suddenly dawned on everyone._

_That boy was…_

_It was…_

_Jaden._

"_Osamu… why?... Why did you leave me…?"_

-

Chapter 34: The Last CARD

-

"… Osamu…? No… it couldn't be… no…" Jaden's eyes were swaying frantically, shocked by the sudden imagery.

"What is this…?" Sonic asked to no one in particular.

"_**This is Jaden's past. The man known as 'Osamu' was someone dear to him. Heh heh heh…**_"

"Shariah…" Jaden grunted.

"_**Don't you remember…? It's me, Jaden…**_"

The new voice allowed a gasp to escape Jaden's mouth. "That voice… it couldn't be!"

Small strands of translucent energy began to form an individual image of some middle-aged boy, probably a little older than Jaden.

He had fairly dark-gray hair with the same color for his eyes. He was wearing a blue-green shirt and jeans. Despite the situation, what was the most noticeable thing about him was his smile; wide and very enthusiastic. It was like seeing Jaden smile.

Jaden's eyes flickered wildly in shock. "O…sa…mu…?"

"_Osamu_?" The group behind him blurted out. "Any idea what's going on?" Aster asked Jesse. "Don't ask me; I ain't got a clue." Jesse said.

"That's Osamu?" Ichigo whispered. Then his eyes shifted as he noticed something strange from another direction, but didn't say a thing of it.

"It's me, Jay. Dontcha remember?", 'Osamu' asked, making a moping expression.

"But… it can't be! Osamu, you…!" Jaden shouted, only to feel the older boy's hand in his hair. What was more shocking was that the hand _touched_ Jaden, not went through him.

"Jaden, remember? The day we came up that song?" Osamu smiled.

"Song…?"

Suddenly the sound of a piano flooded the dark space. Ruby Carbuncle appeared on Jesse's shoulder, swaying its head as if the noise soothed the little creature. "Ruby ruby…", the carbuncle purred hypnotically.

The other Crystal Beasts appeared and followed suit.

"What's going on with your Crystal Beasts, Jesse?" Aster asked, obviously confused of the Duel Monster archetype's strange behaviors.

"You're asking a guy who's just as confused as you?" Jesse retorted.

"For some reason, this music feels so soothing…", Topaz Tiger mused.

Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna both collapsed on the floor of the strange area, appearing to be in extreme pain.

Sonic and Silver both knelt to Shadow, as Julie-Su and the Chaotix and Brotherhood of Guardians to Knuckles. "Shadow, you okay, pal?" Sonic asked, shaking Shadow slightly.

"This feeling… it's as if the Chaos Force is being bombarded by strange vibrations of energy… it makes it feel hard to breathe…" Shadow winced heavily with every word he uttered. Knuckles wasn't faring any better.

Suddenly a powerfully beautiful female voice boomed throughout the dark space.

"_**Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite…**_"

Shadow's and Knuckles bodies slowly writhed harder as the singing progressed.

Jaden looked back towards the rather large group, then was distracted by a soft chuckle from 'Osamu'.

"Remember now?", he asked gingerly, his eyes still closed and his mouth in an innocent smile.

"_**Ikizuku haino nakano hono o… hitotsu… futasuto…**_"

Suddenly, Jaden's eyes shrunk as he began screaming in pain, clutching his head and falling over. Neos, Yubel and the Neo Spacians also appeared to be in incredible pain.

Thousands of Jaden's younger self's memories flooded the sky.

"_**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao…**_"

The most concentrated memory was Jaden's younger self in a suit, kneeling on a patch of grass in front of a grave with Osamu's name on it.

"_Osamu… why…? Why did you have to leave me…?_" His fist clenched hard, beginning to bleed. "_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!_"

"_**Daichini taruru ikusenno… yume… yume…**_"

At this point, Jaden's screaming stopped. The area fell silent.

"_**Ginno hitorini yuragu yoruni,… umareochita kagayaku omae… Ikuo kuno toshisukita…**_"

At this point, Knuckles, Shadow and the Crystal Beasts and the Neo Spacians, in their states hypnotically repeated the next line.

"_**Ikutu inoriwo… tsuchihe kaeshitemo…**_"

Slowly, Jaden got up, also giving off a hypnotic aura, also murmuring the lyrics.

"_**Watashiha inoritsuzukeru…**_"

At this point, 'Osamu's' smile gave off a slightly more evil tone. Jaden was slowly lurching towards him. 'Osamu' outstretched his arms, as if to receive the boy in an embrace.

'_Just a little longer now…'_, 'Osamu' thought in 'Osamu's' voice.

"_**Mou kakonnokoni aiwo…**_"

Jaden was almost to Osamu's reach; everyone save the lad not expecting what happened next.

"_**Tsunaidateni kisuwo…**_"

'Osamu's' face displayed a shocked expression as Jaden, in his state, sucker-punched the older boy in his right cheek using his left fist. What was even more surprising was that his Duel Disk had reappeared.

"…Im…possible…", 'Osamu' muttered, ultimately shocked by the previous event.

"…Impossible…? What exactly…" Jaden asked rearing up his head up, opening his closed eyes, revealed Yubel's eyes. "…Do you mean by that, hmm?"

'Osamu''s expression swiftly changed to a bitter scowl. "…Dammit…" Suddenly, that scowl changed to a satisfied smirk as he regained his calming composure. "Well, well. Figured me out already, I see.", 'Osamu' chuckled.

"My eyes tell me that you are _not_ Osamu. You're nothing more than an imposter. Besides that, Osamu's been long gone for years. How do you explain that…. _Shariah_?"

The large group behind him gasped. Astger's eyes visibly cringed into a scowling expression. "This was a set-up all along! This illusion too!"

Shariah, in Osamu's guise, arched his back forward, making his face completely covered by the view of Osamu's hair.

After a short silence, he began laughing. "Ha…ha ha ha ha ha ha..." He then reared back into a maniacal laughter, arms outstretched, his Duel Disk returning onto his left arm.

The vast sky of the odd dimension cracked white and began to shatter in an explosion of light.

Everyone was returned to where the duel commenced.

"Very good. Very, very good, Jaden Yuki. Not only have you saw through my illusion, you've also awakened your powers! HA HA HA! It makes it more pleasurable for me to kill you!", the deranged Arrancar screamed to the heavens.

"So aren't you going to finally shut your mug, and duel me like a man?" Jaden retorted angrily. "First you endanger my friends. Then you use an old friend to try and kill me. You've really crossed the line now! With everyone's help, I'll destroy you!", Jaden roared, his Yubel eyes glowing fiercely.

Shariah, as Osamu, could only sneer at the comment. "Let's see you try.", he scoffed eyes closed, as he snapped his fingers, revealing a Trap Card. "Reverse Card open: Chronicle of the End. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can give my Spell Chronicle two counters. And I think you know where _this_ is going, right?"

Five cards appeared above Shariah's head. They were 'Zero Sprite', 'Zero Hole', 'Mystical Space Typhoon', 'Demon Rose' and, to Jaden's shock, 'Super Polymerization'.

"Why… do you…?", was all Jaden could muster.

"Why do I have this card, you ask? I already told you. This deck was based off of Yubel's original deack. As such, I had originally copied every card in her 'set', I should say. Then, I edited that set with more…suitable cards. Heh heh heh… As such, a copy of Super Polymerization is in my possession. So sad for you, isn't it?"

Sharaiah's expression suddenly sank into a rather serious stare. "No, choose a card to add to my hand."

Jaden closed his eyes in concentration. '_Each of those cards could be very dangerous. I have to make the correct choice._' Pointing at the cards, he exclaimed, "I select Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Adding the card to his hand, Shariah sighed. "Not what I wanted, but oh, well. I set one car face down. Go."

"It's my draw!" "Reveal facedown card! 'Total Destrauction'! By destroying a Level 10 or higher monster, we both take 1000 points of damage for every monster we control! Excluding Yubel, I count 5!" "Oh crap!"

As Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare detonated, everyone braced for impact as explosive winds bathed the crowd of clinging Mobians.

Jaden's Life Points dropped to 2100, while Shariah's to 2000.

"…", was all Jaden could say, as he drooped his head.

Shariah cocked a brow. "Hm?"

Suddenly Jaden began laughing. He revealed that his eyes turned gold.

Shariah's eyes shrunk. "!! Those eyes…!"

"Now then…" Jaden began, in a slightly darker voice. "Shall we? I activate 'Fake Hero', which allows me to Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, as long as it doesn't battle and returns to my hand at the end of the turn. Come out, Neos!"

Instantly the famed alien superhero appeared. "So?", Shariah scoffed, still in Osamu's form. "What can _you_ do? A silly Contact Fusion?"

"Not just any Contact Fusion…" Jaden smirked evilly. "The ULTIMATE Contact Fusion!"

"But… but how?! That would be a fusion of all 7 aliens! How is that possible?!"

Jaden simply pointed to his facedown card. "Reveal facedown card. 'Future Vision'! By sending 1 'Polymerization' from my hand to the Graveyard, I can send all Neo Spacians and Neos to the Graveyard to summon my strongest monster!"

Thousands of brilliant lights filled the area as all 7 beings spirits fused together to create…

"Elemental Hero… God Neos!", Jaden yelled as the almighty hero arose.

Everyone marveled at the summoned monster. Save for Shariah, who gawked. "So the rumors are true… Heh heh heh. No matter. It's too bad that duel had to end so soon."

"It is too bad, Shariah. That I don't get to punish you for what you've done myself, that is! God Neos! Take everyone anger together and attack with Legendary Strike!!" Jaden screamed to the heavens.

At this point, it felt as time froze.

The only sound that was uttered was a single string of horrid laughter from Shariah. The laughter then exploded into an intense burst of hysteria.

Confused by this, Jaden asked the million dollar question. "What's so funny?", he asked in a dark tone.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Jaden Yuki. The moment where all of your signature cards combined forces just so I can eliminate it! Reveal Trap Card! 'The Wrath of God'!!"

Upon uttering these words, bolts of lightning struck the field.

"With this card…", Shariah started. "...When a Level 10 or higher monster attacks me, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to both players for every card they control!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Jaden's eyes visibly shrunk. "Are you insane?! We'll _both _lose!"

"It's better than letting you win, Jaden Yuki! Fell the Wrath of God! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!", Shariah laughed to the heavens as he and Jaden were bathed in a shower of destructive lightning botls.

-

Meanwhile, back at the base, L cursed under his breath. "Please let the rescue team get there on time…"

-

As the smoked cleared, Jaden and Shariah in Osamu's form were both on the ground, unconscious and all of the Duel Monsters cards on the field had disappeared. Both Jesse and Aster ran for their unconscious friend. As they did, Sartorious himself flashed himself behind Shariah, his personal Espada.

"Pity.", the alien-inhabited psychic duelist muttered.

As Jesse and Aster picked up Jaden's unconscious form, Aster stared angrily at Sartorious, who stared at him unimpressed back. "Why, Sartorious? After the Light of Ruin was destroyed, I finally thought you went legit! So why have you sided with these bozos?!"

At first, Sartorious remained quiet. Then he shook his head in disappointment. "Even after all of this, you still don't understand? As expected of normal humans."

Aster's eyebrow rose. "'Noraml humans'? What _are_ you babbling about?"

And then, it hit him. "You can't be Sartorious! You must be the Light of Ruin!"

"Give the boy a prize, folks.", came a voice. Suddenly, Ojorojo flash-stepped behind the alien force being.

Ichigo raised his sword. "You! Where's Orihime?!" The surrounding Mobians and humans, etc. looked in his direction.

"What?! Someone else was taken?!", Jesse exclaimed in reply.

Aster, certain rage boiling inside him, couldn't take anymore. He started running for the alien at full speed. "_Sartorious_!!"

The alien being simply scoffed and raised a fist, causing Aster to run into it and jerk back in pain, clutching his stomach. He coughed up blood at he hit the ground, the precious substance staining his silver suit at the neck.

"Like you'd ever understand our plan… Heh heh heh…" After that, Sartorious, Ojorojo and the unconscious Shariah disappeared.

"SARTORIOUS!!" Aster yelled after him, but to no use. Suddenly a loud 'EEK!' was heard from Tails. "We've only got 5 minutes until the whole base blows sky high! At this rate, we're gonna need a miracle!"

Suddenly, a new voice was heard. "Anyone up for a miracle!?"

Everyone looked towards the sky as several odd-looking ships flew through the sky.

Jesse's eyes widened. "That voice…" The silhouette of the person slowly disappeared, revealing an Australian boy with bandages over his right eye.

"…_Jim_?!", Jesse finished, still in disbelief that it was the South Duel Academy star Jim Crocodile Cook, friend to Jaden and the others, was actually piloting of those strange ships. Come to think of it, they looked quite familiar to the group…

"_Hey Tails, can ya hear me?_", came from Tails' wristwatch. Placing the watch to his ear, Tails replied, "Mr. McCloud? Is that you?"

"_Yep. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi and Wolf O' Donnel reporting for duty!_"

"Of course! Those are Arwings! So that red one must be Wolf's Wolfen!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's great and all but how are 4 ships gonna stop the explosion?!"

"_Hey whoever said we were alone_?", came from Falco. "_We got it covered. Sora, now!_"

Suddenly, one of the Arwing's hatches opened, and the Keyblade Master himself jumped out, falling from the sky.

"Time to get working.", he whispered.

Swinging his Keyblade rapidly, he thrust his Keyblade in a scythe swinging motion, creating a light in the shape of a keyhole around Eggman's city.

Twisting the Keyblade to its right, the light hardened and shattered, causing the detonators around the city to short-circuit and die out.

Sonic the Hedgehog had never been so relieved. The Mobian race had once again escaped the clutches of destruction by Dr. Eggman.

Little did they know how much bigger the situation was about to get…

-

"GOD DAMN IT!!" Light Yagami yelled, pounding his fists on the table in front of him. "It thought for sure that my plan was going to work! It was flawless!"

"Just mere seconds until those pesky Mobians would be gone forever! GRRRRRRR!" yelled Eggman.

For a pair of geniuses, seeing them frustrated over failure was quite a rare occurrence.

After a minute of ranting, the two calmed down. "Oh well, Dr. Eggman. In the grand scheme of things, the plan failed. But it wasn't a _total_ loss."

"…Oh? How do you mean?" ,asked Eggman, intrigued. "Think about it. Those four airships looked like a minor setback, but it was the one things that save those who were meant to be blown sky high. But it did leave us with one important clue."

Eggman's eyes slowly grew bigger. His interest in this topic was intriguingly increasing. "And that would be…?"

"We now know that the Keyblade Master is working hand-in-hand with those fools, along with L. And what he did… according to some of my research, Sora couldn't do that technique before; a sealing technique. It was one of Roxas' abilities as the Organization XII member of Light. Do you know what this means?"

Eggman placed a hand on his chin, then smirked evilly. "I see. I'll inform Xemnas."

And with that, the mad doctor exited the room, leaving Light Yagami to his solo designs. "If my hunch is correct…" His smile grew.

"We will conquer Kingdom Hearts."

-

NEXT TIME: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"It is time to put our plans into fruition, gentlemen. So, shall we start…? Our little 'war game'?

Next Time: Rain That Never Came


	35. Rain That Never Came

PREVIOUSLY…

-

"_GOD DAMN IT!!!" Light Yagami yelled, pounding his fists on the table in front of him. "It thought for sure that my plan was going to work! It was flawless!"_

"_Just mere seconds until those pesky Mobians would be gone forever! GRRRRRRR!" yelled Eggman._

_For a pair of geniuses, seeing them frustrated over failure was quite a rare occurrence._

_After a minute of ranting, the two calmed down. "Oh well, Dr. Eggman. In the grand scheme of things, the plan failed. But it wasn't a total loss."_

"…_Oh? How do you mean?" ,asked Eggman, intrigued. "Think about it. Those four airships looked like a minor setback, but it was the one things that save those who were meant to be blown sky high. But it did leave us with one important clue."_

_Eggman's eyes slowly grew bigger. His interest in this topic was intriguingly increasing. "And that would be…?"_

"_We now know that the Keyblade Master is working hand-in-hand with those fools, along with L. And what he did… according to some of my research, Sora couldn't do that technique before; a sealing technique. It was one of Roxas' abilities as the Organization XII member of Light. Do you know what this means?"_

_Eggman placed a hand on his chin, then smirked evilly. "I see. I'll inform Xemnas."_

_And with that, the mad doctor exited the room, leaving Light Yagami to his solo designs. "If my hunch is correct…" His smile grew._

"_We will conquer Kingdom Hearts."_

-

Chapter 34: Rain That Never Came

-

The scene now arrives to the outskirts of New Megaoplois, with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles leaning against the inner wall right in Sonic's family's backyard.

Sonic's eyes were closed as he began reminiscing on the past events. The duel with Jaden and Shariah, that strange other world, but was probably the most damning of all to him was that weird song that was affecting Shadow and Knuckles. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

'_I could've sworn I heard that song from somewhere…But…where?_'

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and his eyes went wide open. The gloved hand belonged to Knuckles. "You okay, Blue? You're really looking out of it. Something on your mind?"

Shrugging his hand off, Sonic sighed. "You could say that. It's just… when we all went to that other weird place. When that song occurred…"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Song? What song?"

It was Sonic's turn to feel concerned. "What do you mean 'what song'? Here, ask the others. Guys?"

"Actually…", Shadow finally said. "…I don't really know what you're talking about either."

"EH?!", Tails and Silver gaped. "You too?!"

'_Man! This is so weird!'_, Sonic thought.

-

The scene now alters to Jaden, Jesse, Aster, Jim, Fox, Falco and Wolf in Sonic's living room, with Aster sitting down on a chair sporting a sulking face. Jaden, Jesse and Jim were very concerned.

"Sartorious… why?" Aster whispered. His hair drooped over his face, shivering frantically.

Jaden stepped forward in an attempt to comfort the younger duelist. "Aster, are you… alright?" He was about to reach his hand to the boy when the next action shocked him.

Aster slapped Jaden clear across the face, leaving a large slap mark on Jaden's cheek, causing the Slifer lad to fall on his behind.

"_No_, I'm not _alright_!", Aster yelled, spewing the last word like it was a bad aftertaste. "I just witnessed my best friend and manager side with the darkness again! For the _second time_ I've been betrayed by the same person! I don't want to know the guy who looks good after that."

"Hey!", Falco interjected, standing in front of Jaden. "Sora was in the same boat as you, kid, so don't suddenly think you're the only sad-sap around here!"

Aster punched Falco in the stomach for that comment. The Cornerian bird fell on both knees off began coughing violently. "-COUGH- You… -COUGH, COUGH-…PUNK…!"

"Like you even know what suffering is!", Aster screamed at the top of his lungs. "My mother died at childbirth, I lost my father to a madman for a single Duel Monsters card and now for the second time, I've been deceived by the man I've considered as my best friend!! How do you suppose you can beat that?! HUH?!"

The others remained silent from that comment. At that moment, the sound of breaking porcelain was heard. Everyone minus Aster looked to see that it was Berine the Hedgehog, Sonic's mother, who dropped a tray of teacups on the floor, a shocked look on her face. "Oh dear… You poor thing…"

At the sound of the porcelain breaking, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Tails ran through the back entrance to see what had happened. "We heard something break! Is everyone OK?", Tails asked.

"I was about to ask the same question.", Bernie replied. Then Sonic' roboticized father, Jules ran into the room. "What's going on?!", he asked, concerned, then noticing the scene between Jaden, Falco and Aster.

Aster looked in the blue hedgehog's parent's direction, a sad look on his face. Fox and Silver took notice of this. "It's… nothing…"

After uttering that comment, he began walking towards the house's front door, exited the building, and closed the door behind him.

Sonic then ran to the fallen Jaden and Falco. "What happened, guys?"

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count.", Faclo scoffed, getting up and brushing himself off unfazed by the question. Jaden, however, was different.

"This is my fault." Jaden whispered. Everyone in the room looked at the boy. Jim and Jesse both looked down at their feet and sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

Shadow's eyes cocked slightly, a rare occurrence in itself. "What do you mean by 'your fault'?"

"It was two years ago on my world… Sartorious, Aster's friend and manager, the man we all saw…"

All of the anthros leaned forward slightly in interest.

Jaden gulped. "He was possessed by an alien deemed the 'Light of Ruin', along with the man who killed his father and the Duel Spirit of the strongest Destiny Hero, Plasma; Aster's ultimate card."

"What happened to this 'Light of Ruin' character, then?" Wolf asked.

"That's the thing. Using the Neo – Spacians' and Neos' powers with my own, we won a duel against the possessed Sartorious and banished the Light of Ruin from his body. And that was the last I heard of it."

Tails's eyes squinted. '_Something doesn't seem right… If what Jaden is saying is true, then why is Sartorious evil, then? I think I should contact L soon_…'

Tails then looked around the room and noticed that Silver and Fox disappeared.

-

Many Mobians were awestruck at the site that beheld them. Aster Phoenix was walking down the main road of New Megapolois with his hands in his suit pockets, kicking a rock the size of a 8-year old's hand as he walked.

He paid no heed to his spectators, but did notice that most of these spectators were whispering to each other.

"Hey, isn't he the overlander who claimed to know that strange man?", a white goat Mobian whispered to a robin Mobian. Aster sighed.

"I heard that those two knew each other.", a patrolling Acorn guard bear Mobian whispered to his bulldog companion. Aster gritted his teeth as he past them.

"I think they might have been friends or something.", came from a grey wolf Mobian to another wolf Mobian.

That's when Aster stopped completely in place. The word 'friend' had struck the final chord. His fists were shaking violently. Tears rolled down the silver-haired boy's eyes.

He began running for the main entrance of the city at a surprising pace. He paid no attention to the Mobians he passed, who were little more than a blur in his run.

As he reached the wall, finally, he let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed on his knees, bawling softly as tears soaked the grass beneath him.

"Why… why do I always have to lose everything… WHY ME DAMN IT??!!"

"You're not alone."

The voice caught Aster off by surprise. Turning around, he noticed Fox and Silver, hands on their knees.

"…What… did you say…?" Aster asked meekly.

"You're not the only one to lose a lot, y'know." Fox replied, his eyes sullen from uttering those words. "I lost my father to my worst enemy when I was a child…"

"I never knew who my parents were growing up. In my time, I was always surrounded by flames… until…"

Silver's eyes began to water up slightly, a sad smile gracing his lips. "…Unitl…until Blaze came into my life. She's like a sister to me… and I….I…miss her.."

His eyes closed shut, fighting back tears, but found it futile. "I miss her so much… gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Collapsing into Aster's personal space, the silvery-white Mobian finally released all of his sorrow by crying.

Aster's eyes arched as tears welled up. "Don't worry, man. Blaze… Sartorious… our best friends… we'll get them back…"

"You think so…?" Silver asked, his reply slightly muffled by the tears.

Aster's frown finally became a smile. "…Yeah…"

After finally brushing off, the three headed back to the rest to the gang.

"Jaden… ", Aster said, opening the door to the Hedgehog residence. "I… wanted to apologize… for what happened earlier. I'm sorry for punching you. Are we cool?"

Jaden gave back one of his trademark smirks. "Yeah, we're cool." Everyone else released a sigh of relief.

-

It was a beautiful day in the city. People were hustling and bustling among the beautiful and lively high-tech streets. They were all tending to strange devices and whatnot, but this was nothing compared to what about to unravel.

"Che!", came from a silhouette floating in the sky, the only thing visible being his form, and spiky hair with tints of aquatic blue. "Look at this place. All this… _cheeriness_ and whatnot. Makes my skin cringe. Why can't we just look for the next princess here, huh?"

A second figure's silhouette revealed itself behind the first facing the opposite direction. "Patience is a virtue, you know. Or have you forgotten?"

"Ha! Of course not, sir. Come to think of it, this is your world, correct…"

The second silhouette slowly took color, revealing a tan cloak almost completely covering his body, save his head above the nose level. The figure wore a helmet shaped with four yellow fin-like protrusions and a four-pointed aquatic-blue star adorning the center of the forehead of the helmet. Purple streaks were painted on the outer sides of its ruby red eyes.

"…Bass-sama?"

Bass smirked evilly. "So… Ojorojo… shall we commence Act II?"

"Yes…" The first figure, Ojorojo replied, a large fanged grin painted on his face. "Let's!!"

-

NEXT TIME: - Tune to the Death Note preview-

" Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA~!"

Next Time: Ambidextrous


	36. Ambidexterous

PREVIOUSLY…

-

_It was a beautiful day in the city. People were hustling and bustling among the beautiful and lively high-tech streets. They were all tending to strange devices and whatnot, but this was nothing compared to what about to unravel._

"_Che!", came from a silhouette floating in the sky, the only thing visible being his form, and spiky hair with tints of aquatic blue. "Look at this place. All this… cheeriness and whatnot. Makes my skin cringe. Why can't we just look for the next princess here, huh?"_

_A second figure's silhouette revealed itself behind the first facing the opposite direction. "Patience is a virtue, you know. Or have you forgotten?"_

"_Ha! Of course not, sir. Come to think of it, this is your world, correct…"_

_The second silhouette slowly took color, revealing a tan cloak almost completely covering his body, save his head above the nose level. The figure wore a helmet shaped with four yellow fin-like protrusions and a four-pointed aquatic-blue star adorning the center of the forehead of the helmet. Purple streaks were painted on the outer sides of its ruby red eyes._

"…_Bass-sama?"_

_Bass smirked evilly. "So… Ojorojo… shall we commence Act II?"_

"_Yes…" The first figure, Ojorojo replied, a large fanged grin painted on his face. "Let's!!"_

-

Chapter 36: Ambidextrous

-

"Damn it! Damn it all!", Ojorojo cursed to himself as he dodged plasma blast after plasma blast.

Apparently, dodging security NetNavi's attacks proved much harder than the Arrancar had originally thought. Especially due to the fact that it was SciLab, one of the most secure locations of DenTech City, that he was trying to invade.

"Stop, intruder!", one of the security NetNavi's yelled.

Spinning around and flipping double birds, he yelled back, "Ha! Kiss my ass!"

Angered, the screaming Navi fired a Buster shot, only for the Arrancar to backflip and kick the shot out of trajectory.

Frozen in shock of the previous action, the security NetNavis failed to see the Arrancar Sonido behind them and slice them through the backs with his twin Zanpakuto.

"GAAAAH!!" The NetNavis screamed in anguish as they were deleted.

"Now that that's been taken care of…" Ojorojo muttered as he walked onward, unaware that he was being traced by SciLab's Cyberworld cameras.

-

"Dr. Hikari, there's been a breach in the central data networks!", a random employee of SciLab yelled.

"Say what?!", Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari asked back.

"But that's not all! The security programs and NetNavis stationed there were all deleted before they could fully report the damages!"

Mr. Famous, who was tending to the injured framework of the Cyberworld of that mentioned server began rapidly typing at the keyboard, looking frantically for some answers. Smirking, he slammed one last key, and a large window featuring security footage appeared. "Got it!... What's this?"

Dr. Hikari, looked over his shoulder, interested by Famous's sudden comment. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this; this intruder is not like any NetNavi or program I've ever seen. In fact… he looks human!"

"But that's impossible! The Human Pulse Generator units are incomplete worldwide! No human can get into a Cyberworld at all!"

"_Whoever said I was human_?"

That last quote caused the two scientists to freeze in place. Slowly they turned around at looked in horror as the culprit behind the infiltration peered his face at a Cyberworld camera linking to SciLab's office where Dr.'s Hikari and Famous stood.

"_Know this name_: _Yo soy Noventa Espada: Ojorojo… del… Dordonii._" After pausing for a moment, the Arrancar smirked evilly.

"_I got what I came for, so I'll be taking my leave. I'll give Bass your hellos. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… See ya._" And after that comment, Ojorojo's form broke apart into nothingness.

Whipping out a phone, Dr. Hikari began to punch numbers into the phone and held it to his ear. "Who're you calling at a time like this?!" Famous asked, taken aback from the sudden action.

"Who else? My son. Gather all of the NetSaviors; we got bigger problems than a perplexing hacker now."

-

Lan Hikari could not eat another bite. After eating several plates of the base's finest curry rice, he just couldn't find it in himself to stuff another bite.

However, he couldn't help but stare blatantly at Allen Walker's pile of finished platters of chicken, ramen, beef, pudding, ice cream, vegetable teriyaki, pasta, fish, pizza, sushi, rice, chili, baby-back-ribs, turkey, burgers, and shockingly much more.

"Holy crap! And you're _still_ hungry?" Lan and Megaman, who was in Lan's PET, gawked.

Subaru, who was eating a bowl of ramen, could only watch as Allen began stuffing delectable pork buns repeatedly into his mouth.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Warrock gawked.

The fivesome would've continued, if not for Lan's phone suddenly ringing.

"Hm; wonder who that could be." Lan murmured. As he opened the pohone, he placed the phone to his ear.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Lan, we've got a situation here! Someone has invaded SciLab and escaped_!"

Lan's eyes shrunk. "What do you mean by that, Dad?!"

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked, still slurping on ramen.

"Someone broke into SciLab, and escaped! Not only that, but all of the security was completely eradicated!"

Subaru 'GAK!'ed as he began choking on his ramen, just for Warrock to slap Subaru's spinal cord to force out the succulent noodles. "You serious?!"

"If that's the case, Lan, then Dad'll need our help!" Megaman shouted from Lan's PET.

"Right! Don't worry, Dad! We're coming! I'll get Chaud and we'll come through L's Dimensional portal!"

"_I've already set up for the other NetSaviors to arrive to SciLab! Just get here before something worse may happen!_"

"Right! Let's go, Mega!" "Right on!" Megaman replied.

"We're coming too!" Warrock said as Subaru stood up.

"Hey, don't leave me behind! I always wanted to see a future world!"

"Then pack your bags…", came a voice. The group turned to see that it was L who was munching on a piece of strawberry shortcake that owned the voice.

"…'cause you're going to DenTech City.", he said with a smirk.

-

At the entrance of SciLab's main building, the five heroes stepped out only to be greeted by Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari himself. There were only five of them because Chaud and Protoman were apparently going to come late due to something 'top secret'.

"Lan, Megaman, welcome back.", he said with a fatherly smile. His eyelids rose slightly as he noticed Allen, Subaru and Warrock. "I see you got some new friends. I'm Doctor Yuuichiro Hikari, Lan and Megaman's father."

Allen and Subaru were taken aback by the last bit, whereas Warrock asked. "Father to _both_ of them? How's that possible?"

Dr. Hikari turned his head slightly, frowning just a smidge. "Well, you see…"

But just before he could start his sentence, an alarm went off across SciLab, catching everyone's attention.

_WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER SPOTTED IN CYBERWORLD SECTOR 1-D-ALPHA-2!!_

"1 D Alpha 2…… oh no!!" Yuuchiro cursed.

"What's wrong, Dad?!" Lan asked defensively.

"1 D Alpha 2 is the section of SciLab's information server that contains the framework data of NetCity! Without it, millions of NetNavis will be deleted instantly!"

"Is that a fact? Well, I never would have guessed _that_ would have bee the end result."

Everyone's eyes visibly shrunk as they turned to see Ojorojo del Dordonni, the Noventa Espada, perched on the roof of SciLab's main building like a bird on an electrical cable.

He then jumped forward and surprised the group by landing gracefully on the ground feet-first. Dusting himself off, he murmured something that sounded like 'Tch, shouldn't have milked that landing…'

Turing his attention to the group, whom had all assumed defensive stances, including Dr. Hikari, he surprised them by beginning to walk towards them several steps, then stopped.

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it all out, Dr. Hikari. Truthfully, I'm disappointed."

Taken aback, Dr. Hikari cocked his brows. "Just what are you hinting at?"

"Oh, come now, good doctor. I'm talking about how there's an intruder in your precious systems, yet _I'm_ standing right here. What logical conclusion can you arrive at, if I may ask?"

Taking a second to absorb the words just uttered, he snapped back to reality by gasping loudly. "Oh my God! Bass!"

Lan and Megaman wasted no time in skating past the Arrancar at surprising speed, and skated towards the entrance of SciLab, only to find it locked. "Damn! In that case…"

Pulling out Megaman, he aimed the PET at the control box and 'Jacked In' Megaman into the door's servers, to find that viruses were corrupting the lock systems.

"NeoVariableSword, Battle Chip In! DOWNLOAD!" After materializing the sword onto his right arm, Megaman wasted no time at all to delete all viruses in his path.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Lan, Yuuichiro, Subaru, Warrock and Allen ran through the door, leaving Ojorojo to his own designs.

"… Fools…Such close-minded fools… Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

-

Bursting into the room, the group discovered that Maylu, Dex, Yai, Dingo, and Laika had already began fighting the problem by means of sending in their NetNavis and fighting off the offensive attack.

Inside the computer network, Roll, Gutsman, Glide, Tomahawkman and Searchman were seen fighting a silhouette of a strange being.

"Roll… ARROW!"

"GUTS HAMMER!!"

"Glide Cannon!"

"Tomahawk SWIIIIIING!!"

"Scope Gun!"

All five different attacks let loose with ferocious speed, yet the shadowy figure flashed away from the trajectory of the attacks, grabbed the flying Tomahawk Swing, and used it to slam into the three projectiles. Only the Guts Hammer's shockwaves remained, in which the figure jumped straight into the air, dodging it completely. The shadowy silhouette dispersed, revealing the evil figure of Ojorojo del Dordonii.

Oddly enough, he was giving off a creepily wide smile. "Heh heh… close but no cigar!"

"How did he--?!" Searchman whispered. The other NetNavis were in equal shock.

Suddenly Ojorojo's smile turned into an evil frown, pointing his left finger at the group. "_Bala Doble_."

"LifeAura, BattleChip in, Download!"

The suddenly voice caught the Espada by surprise as a shining barrier encased the group. As twin fist-sized bullets of energy collided with the energy, smoking clearing, it was revealed that it was Lan's quick thinking and Megaman's appearance that halted the Espada's attack.

"Megaman!" The four other NetNavis cried in joy.

"Sorry I'm late, guys.", he smiled. He then noticed that it was the guy outside that stood before him. "How in the world…?!"

"Doesn't matter now, Megaman! This guy's beastly strong! So we've got to be beastly back! Gregar Beast BattleChip in! DOWNLOAD!

In a massive pillar of blinding light, in which Ojorojo had to guard his ruby eyes from, Megman had transformed into his Greagar Beast form.

Growling, Megaman's emerald eyes locked onto the eyes of the teal-haired Espada, turning red as he leapt with incredible speed out of the LifeAura and jammed a clawed fist into the Arrancar's stomach, forcing the shocked Espada to step back and reel in pain.

Coughing violently, the Espada gleamed eviliy at the beastly hero. "Now _that's_ power! Allow me to step it _up a notch_!", he yelled the last part as he kneed the wolf-like hero in the groin, that span around and roundhouse-kicked Megaman upside his head.

Stepping back, Greagar Megaman began to trade punches and kicks with his enemy, in which both competitors were evenly matched.

Grabbing Ojorojo's left arm, Megaman saw his chance. "YOU'RE MINE!", he yelled as drove a fist into Ojorojo's stomach.

What shocked the NetNavis and NetOperators alike completely was that instead of Ojorojo falling down, it was Megaman, with twin Zanpakuto daggers plunged into his back, with a second Ojorojo's foot on the back of Megaman's head, whom was facedown.

"Didn't see that coming…" The first Ojorojo retorted. "…Did you?", came the second.

"Waitaminute, there's two of 'em now!", Dex screeched.

"Impossible!" Yai yelled, who was right next to the fat child.

"Oh, but it's possible… when twin projection is a special ability."

"Say WHA?!" Warrorck, in the back of the room, yelled.

"How is that even possible to be in two places at once?!", Allen gawked.

"Allow me to answer your question with another one: How do you think I can be in the Cyberworld…"

"And the _real_ world at once…?" came a voice.

The NetOperators, Dr. Hikari, Subaru, Warrock and Allen spun around and were shocked to see Ojorojo standing there with one Zanpakuto readied.

"The answer…", the real world Ojorojo sneered. "…Is spiritual pressure manipulation."

"Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Warrock yelled, fist pumped.

"I'll explain this in a way most of you… lesser minds can understand. You see…"

He began moving his hands around to mimic his words.

"I have the ability to step between dimensions, simply by dividing portions of my spiritual energy into several copies of my 'original form', down to 25%. In other words…"

Pausing for a second, he absorbed the heroes' silence as he smirked evilly.

"I can be up to 4 places at once."

"SAY WHA?!", Lan, Subaru, Warrock and Allen exasperated.

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of this clown! Subaru! Denpa-Henkan!"

"Right!" Subaru yelled as he raised his Star Carrier. "Denpa-Henkan! Subaru Hoshikawa, ON AIR!"

In a blinding aqua-green light, Subaru and Warrock merged to become Ryuusei no Rockman; Rockman of the Shooting Star.

"Hmph. A 2-for-1, eh? Oh, well; it's all the same thing to me!" Ojorojo yelled as he charged forward towards Rockman.

"Famous, now!" Yuuichiro suddenly yelled. Mr. Famous, who was in the corner of the room, nodded. "I'm on it! Dimensional Area: ONLINE!"

Slamming his fist on a glass panel and pressing the button inside, several reactors throughout SciLab were activated, and a Dimensional Area surrounded the property.

"What the deuce?!", Ojorojo spat. When he realized that the outside perimeter of the building was surrounded by a Dimensional Area, he cursed to himself.

"Damn… guess I'll have to step it up _another_ notch…", he cursed to himself.

The two clones in the Cyberworld suddenly disintegrated, and poured out of the computer screen in streams of light which absorbed themselves into the original Espada's body.

As he did so, a dark red aura pulsated around the man.

"Time to make some noise! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

Outside of Scilab, a lone shadow was seen observing a burst of crimson light. The only thing seen was a pair of red eyes, and the tinges of blue, sun-yellow and charcoal fur.

"I must hurry… there is not much time…", the figure muttered. After that, he disappeared.

-

Horror swept the heroes like liquid plaque on a paintbrush.

Ojorojo was standing merely 10 yards from them, but the very presence of the Espada felt like he was literally choking them all at once.

"Such… power…!", Laika barely managed to get out.

"So _this_ is the power of an Espada…!", Warrock choked.

What was most surprising was that Allen Walker alone stood tall, unfazed by the mass reiatsu.

"Allen, how are you--?", Subaru before Allen turned around, his left eye turning black with a red iris, smirking softly.

"Save your strength, _minna-san_. It's my turn to fight."

Turning around back to Ojorojo's direction, he glared harshly at the Espada, his upper body covering itself in ectoplasmic white silk, and his left arm turning a metallic black with knife-like claws, and a silver crucifix embedded on the back of his palm.

Allen walker had assumed his battle form, the Crown Clown.

"So… shall we commence Act II?"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"I'll show you… what real power is… ALLEN!!!!"

-Sound of blades clanging dramatically as all sound stops-

NEXT TIME: "La Musicá Inutil" (Futile Music)


	37. Futile Music

PREVIOUSLY…

"_Damn… guess I'll have to step it up another notch…", he cursed to himself._

_The two clones in the Cyberworld suddenly disintegrated, and poured out of the computer screen in streams of light which absorbed themselves into the original Espada's body._

_As he did so, a dark red aura pulsated around the man._

"_Time to make some noise! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_-_

_Outside of Scilab, a lone shadow was seen observing a burst of crimson light. The only thing seen was a pair of red eyes, and the tinges of blue, sun-yellow and charcoal fur._

"_I must hurry… there is not much time…", the figure muttered. After that, he disappeared._

_-_

_Horror swept the heroes like liquid plaque on a paintbrush._

_Ojorojo was standing merely 10 yards from them, but the very presence of the Espada felt like he was literally choking them all at once._

"_Such… power…!", Laika barely managed to get out._

"_So this is the power of an Espada…!", Warrock choked._

_What was most surprising was that Allen Walker alone stood tall, unfazed by the mass reiatsu._

"_Allen, how are you--?", Subaru before Allen turned around, his left eye turning black with a red iris, smirking softly._

"_Save your strength, minna-san. It's my turn to fight."_

_Turning around back to Ojorojo's direction, he glared harshly at the Espada, his upper body covering itself in ectoplasmic white silk, and his left arm turning a metallic black with knife-like claws, and a silver crucifix embedded on the back of his palm._

_Allen walker had assumed his battle form, the Crown Clown._

"_So… shall we commence Act II?"_

-

Chapter 37: Musicá Inutil

-

Allen's left eye twitched and turned black with a red iris, covered by a transparent clockwork monocle. Flexing the fingers on his left hand, his Crown Clown twitching.

Ojorojo stood unfazed by the Exorcist's presence, an un-amused scowl and glazed look adorning his face.

Cracking his knuckles and performing odd stretches, it was as if the Espada was taunting Allen, if nothing else.

Gritting his teeth, Allen ran forward, rearing his Crown Clown back as he charged forward ready for the kill. Unfortunately, Ojorojo sighed and grabbed the clawed hand with two fingers like they were a pair of chopsticks, Then, by twisted Allen clockwise with those , he kneed the poor boy in the lower spinal cord, causing the Exorcist to topple over like a ragdoll.

Clutching his stomach in pain, he failed to notice Ojorojo walk casually towards his comrades like he was all-powerful; an evil and twisted sneer on his face.

"So, Allen…", the being commented while stopping firmly in place, tuning over his shoulder, as if to mock the boy. "…Where's this so-called 'Act II' you claimed, eh? If _that_ was it, I'm insulted! HA!"

Gritting his teeth, Allen's expression slowly turned into a smile. "Crown… BELT!"

Looking at the corner of his eyes, Ojorojo's curiosity got the better of him as he witnessed several ropes of ectoplasmic Innocence wrapped around his feet, causing him to trip; the sudden impact caused the reiatsu field compressing the NetSaviors to disperse.

"Crap!" Ojorojo cursed as the NetSavior's Navis returned to their respectful PET's.

"Let's do it, Megaman! CROSS FUSION!!", Lan yelled as the two brothers initiated Cross Fusion.

Laika, Maylu and Dingo followed suit. "CROSS FUSION!"

In an extraordinary flash of light the four adolescents adorned data-like armor that looked like that of their respective Navis, all in a fighting position.

Ojorojo quickly pulled his foot out of the strands of Allen's Clown Belt, ripping the threads and destroying them in the process. Standing up, he began muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'son of a bitch'.

Unsheathing his two daggers, he Sonido-ed behind CF (Cross Fusion) Roll (Maylu), snidely spewing "Ladies first!"

Before the blades could reach her, however, CF Searchman (Laika) had successfully slapped the Arrancar with one swipe of his Scope Gun rifle.

Now with the cyan-colored Hollow off balance, CF Tomahawkman (Dingo) took his chance and swiped at the enemy. "TOMAHAWK SWING!!"

What caused everyone to be caught off guard was that Ojorojo caught the incoming axe with his feet, ripping off the handle and tackling Dr. Hikari with the axe in hand, poising it against his the good doctor's neck.

"Anyone moves, and the doctor loses his head!"

-

Taken aback by the sudden situation, the heroes failed to see a lone shadowy figure at the far end of the room. "Wait for it…", it whispered.

-

CF Megaman cursed under his breath. How could it get any worse for them? With his own father in danger, angering the captor was a risky idea. Suddenly, something quickly clicked in his mind. 'Where did Subaru and Warrock go?'

Perplexed, without turning his head, he glanced in all directions of peripheral vision, to notice a blurry, see-through form on the ceiling, hanging upside-down. 'Subaru!', Lan thought. 'Oh, he's good.' Megaman complemented.

Ojorojo squinted slightly, obviously catching on to what was _really _happening. Pulling out his daggers, he smirked and threw them sharply at the ceiling, stabbing the form in the ceiling.

Being forced to drop out of his 'Invis.' BattleCard, Subaru dropped to the floor, landing on his feet with the reflexes of a cat, revealing a cut on his armor at the right breast and a scratch on his left cheek, twin trickles of blood running down his face to his chin.

"Heh." Ojorojo smirked. "Thought so."

Then his jovial look suddenly turned dark. "Do you honestly think that sneaking up on me would do you any good? Best be dreaming, bitches."

With a flick of the wrist, both daggers flew back to his hand. He was ready to go for the kill. He began running towards the group with Doctor Hikari in tow, dragging him like a ragdoll. "Now, DIE!!"

-

The shadowy figure in hiding saw his opportunity. "Now!"

-

"Now, DIE!!"

At that moment, time had frozen. Ojorojo's pupils shrunk as he noticed a bright blue sphere of energy slammed itself into his stomach; forcing him to release Dr. Hikari, who had scooted out of the line of fire; and slammed into the wall behind him, debris falling to the ground around him.

"What… the hell…?" Looking up, his eyes shrunk again. " !! You're…!"

Allen, still on the floor from the pain, slowly turned his head to his left, seeing a light blue jackal/doglike figure, with light yellow chest fur that extended from neck to waist. Three white spikes were present on his body; one on each of the back of his hands, and on his sternum, just above where his breast muscles would be. Piercing ruby eyes bored in the eyes of the cyan-haired Arrancar.

CF Megaman, Roll, Searchman, Tomahawkman, and Rockman, gawked at the anamaloid, pure awe on their faces.

"My name…" The figure said. "Is…"

The scene turned black.

"…Lucario."

-

NEXT TIME:

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Next Time: Execution


	38. Execution

PREVIOUSLY…

-

"_Now, DIE!!"_

_At that moment, time had frozen. Ojorojo's pupils shrunk as he noticed a bright blue sphere of energy slammed itself into his stomach; forcing him to release Dr. Hikari, who had scooted out of the line of fire; and slammed into the wall behind him, debris falling to the ground around him._

"_What… the hell…?" Looking up, his eyes shrunk again. " !! You're…!"_

_Allen, still on the floor from the pain, slowly turned his head to his left, seeing a light blue jackal/doglike figure, with light yellow chest fur that extended from neck to waist. Three white spikes were present on his body; one on each of the back of his hands, and on his sternum, just above where his breast muscles would be. Piercing ruby eyes bored in the eyes of the cyan-haired Arrancar._

_CF Megaman, Roll, Searchman, Tomahawkman, and Rockman, gawked at the anamaloid, pure awe on their faces._

"_My name…" The figure said. "Is…Lucario."_

-

Chapter 38: Execution

-

Dusting himself off from the previous crash, Ojorojo had not taken his eyes off of the jackal-like creature in front of him. Likewise, Lucario had not shifted his gaze either.

"Lucario…", Allen whispered, still trying to recuperate from the previous blow to his stomach. Simply flexing his extremities caused great pain for the Exorcist.

It was literally a staring showdown between the two cyan entities. The air was still; not a sound made.

Suddenly, Ojorojo gave off a large malicious grin, giggling softly. "At last… a challenge!"

Lucario was taken aback by the comment. "Challenge…?", the Pokemon whispered to himself.

Turning his attention to the daggers instilled in the ceiling, and with a hand motion, the daggers retracted to his hands in an instant.

"So it's going to be seven-on-one; fine by me."

Lucario, the NetSaviors, Rockman and Allen, who struggled to get up, tensed instantly and prepared for anything.

Crossing his daggers, Ojorojo crouched slightly. Cyan-colored reiatsu began to visibly circulate in a tornado-shaped fashion, slowly consuming his visible form.

"Stare… _PREVISION_!" (Spanish for 'Foresight')

At this point the circulating reiatsu compressed and exploded, streams of the cyan substance pulsing past the seven do-gooders.

As the mist cleared, all eyes shrunk to the size of peas.

Ojorojo's form became more feral, and the outward points of the mask fragments on his eyes stretched an extra foot / foot-and-a-half, and curved to give the shape of ram horns, whereas his hair frizzled on end. Blood-red eyes stared mercilessly at the beings before them.

Suddenly the released Arrancar disappeared for an instant only to catch Lucario by surprise and hurled his body towards Allen, knocking him down. Before any of the other heroes could respond, Ojorojo disappeared again, grabbing Rockman by his throat and swinging as CF Megaman and Searchman, then proceeded to side-kick CF Tomahawkman in his stomache, assuming a feral position in front of CF Roll, who was visibly terrified.

"Heh heh… normally I don't hit girls… but as you can see, I'm not exactly what you'd call normal!" He was about to assault Maylu's and Roll's combined form, when, with shockingly fast reflexes, caught a surprise Scope Gun shot from CF Searchman, catching the Sharo soldier off guard.

"The Scope Gun…!" Laika gawked in horror.

"…He caught it?!", Searchman's voice finished.

Sneering, the cyan Espada squeezed his hand, crushing the plasma bullet into specks of dust. "Things like bullets and flash steps are little more than normal human speed to me in this form. I can simply counter and neutralize virtually _any_ move you guys come up with, simply by reading your muscular tensions and contractions; in other words, I am a LOT faster than you fools! You can't possibly touch me!"

"Damn…", Lucario whispered. Then he noticed something peculiar. Squinting, he noticed small strands of energy willowing away in the slight breeze.

'_Could those be…?_' Lucario thought to himself.

Ojorojo, not pleased with Lucario squinting scoffed. "What? See something you like?"

Lucario's eyes suddenly gave off a light-blue glow, and the four charcoal bangs near his ears began to float.

Lucario's eyes then cast Aura energy around the room, allowing the others to see what he saw. The Aura Pokemon then smirked. "I knew it. So _that's_ your trick."

Perplexed, Ojorojo raised a brow. "'Trick'? What do you mean by 'trick'?"

It was Lucario's turn to raise a brow. "So you _don't_ see it? Or… is it that you _can't_ see it?"

"Can't see what?!" Ojorojo began to raise his voice. "What in God's name are you--!"

Suddenly, Ojorojo's pupils shrunk as Lucario had fastened his grip on several strands of reiatsu as thin as wires, and it caused Ojorojo to tense up, as if he was in pain.

"These wires… these strings of reiatsu, they're literally abundant in this room. These wires are connected to your spiritual frame. In other words…"

Lucarion tore the thread in his hand into pieces, and at the same time, Ojorojo crouched and coughed up blood, seeping through his hand.

"What the--?!" Warrock shrieked. Allen squinted and activated his left eye's monocle, also seeing a blue-ish aura pulsating from the wires. "It's reiatsu alright. And lots of it."

"It all adds together then." Lucario stated. "Ever thought why the Arrancar can be so powerful and yet look so exhausted after releasing their Zanpkuto? Like the incident with the Egg Grapes?

Recalling the event, Everyone had reached the same conclusion. "Then that means…!" Allen spat.

Lucario smirked. "It's because there's a spiritual imbalance in an Arrancar's anatomy. An Arrancar is a Hollow who's mask is ripped off and then gain a Shinigami's abilities. However, when a Arrancar releases their Zanpakuto, the partially regain their Hollow form and abilities, thus causing a clash in their spiritual makeup. In other words, the clash causes a forced leak of spiritual pressure. My guess is that normal-leveled Arrancar would lose a large portion of their reiatsu in a short amount of time, and then become fatally exhausted."

Lucario's eye's shut. "But' that's not entirely true for you, is it?"

"You son of a…", Ojorojo stammered.

"In the case of and Espada, it become the same event as a high-ranking Shinigami. Did you know that when it comes to 'Soul Ribbons', which identify a being's reiatsu, Shinigami's ribbons are red?"

"What the _hell_ does that have to do with me?" Ojorojo spat back.

"It's simple, really.", the Pokemon sighed. Reaching out with his right hand, he balled his fist as if he had grabbed something.

The sudden action created a jolt in Ojorojo's mind as writhed in pain with an 'ERGH!"

"It's simple because, apparently, an Arraancar's Soul Ribbon… is _black_."

"_S-Suge_…" Subaru mumbled under his breath.

"With just two moves, he disarmed an Espada…!" Allen stated.

"_Yes; 'disarmed' being the key word_." Came a voice.

Dr. Hikari's eyes shrunk. "That… voice…!"

Suddenly, in a single instant, Bass himself appeared as a result of a Sonido.

CF Megaman's expression turn into an instant scowl. "Bass."

Unimpressed, Bass turned his attention to the makeshift band of heroes.

"Looks like what we were searching for is _not_ on this world, after all.", he sighed.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "What you were… searching for…?"

Without warning, Mr. Famous, who had remained hidden al this time, ran for the control panel, and slammed his fist on a giant red button.

"_DIMENSIOL AREA SYSTEM EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN ACTIVATED."_

As the Dimensional Area dispersed, the NetSaviors reverted to their human selves, minus Subaru and Allen.

Grunting from the sudden move, Bass visibly crouched and gritted his teeth. "Damn it…"

"Of course!" Mr. Famous declared. "When the Dimensional Area gone, his NetNavi frame has weakened!"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why _he's still here_!", Lan shot back.

Bass then crouched further, throwing Ojorojo on his back, and flicked his hand which opened a Garganta.

"What were you searching for, Bass?!" Megaman shouted after his rival.

"What else? …The Princess of Hope, of course."

Suddenly it came to Allen's attention, as a memory was playing back in his mind.

-

"_At last, the Princess of Sorrow it in our grasp! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!", came from Swallotail as Allen lost consciousness when he tried chase Lenalee's kidnapper._

-

"Just what are the Princess's use for, anyway?!" Allen yelled.

Perplexed, the remaining members of the room stared at Bass, who, shockingly, grinned enough for it to be noticeable. "That's where this war gets interesting, I'll tell you that much. Heh heh heh heh heh…"

"_Matte_!", Subaru yelled as he charged at Bass. Sighing, the NetNavi grabbed Rockman by his neck, and threw him back at the group as a display of strength.

"The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky.", Bass whispered, demonically-red eyes boring into the skulls of his enemies.

And with that, he disappeared.


	39. Beginning of the End of Tomorrow

PREVIOUSLY…

-

_Dr. Hikari's eyes shrunk. "That… voice…!"_

_Suddenly, in a single instant, Bass himself appeared as a result of a Sonido._

_CF Megaman's expression turn into an instant scowl. "Bass."_

_Unimpressed, Bass turned his attention to the makeshift band of heroes._

"_Looks like what we were searching for is not on this world, after all.", he sighed._

_Allen raised an eyebrow. "What you were… searching for…?"_

_Without warning, Mr. Famous, who had remained hidden al this time, ran for the control panel, and slammed his fist on a giant red button._

"_DIMENSIOL AREA SYSTEM EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN ACTIVATED."_

_As the Dimensional Area dispersed, the NetSaviors reverted to their human selves, minus Subaru and Allen._

_Grunting from the sudden move, Bass visibly crouched and gritted his teeth. "Damn it…"_

"_Of course!" Mr. Famous declared. "When the Dimensional Area gone, his NetNavi frame has weakened!"_

"_Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why he's still here!", Lan shot back._

_Bass then crouched further, throwing Ojorojo on his back, and flicked his hand which opened a Garganta._

"_What were you searching for, Bass?!" Megaman shouted after his rival._

"_What else? …The Princess of Hope, of course."_

_Suddenly it came to Allen's attention, as a memory was playing back in his mind._

_-_

"_At last, the Princess of Sorrow it in our grasp! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!", came from Swallotail as Allen lost consciousness when he tried chase Lenalee's kidnapper._

_-_

"_Just what are the Princess's use for, anyway?!" Allen yelled._

_Perplexed, the remaining members of the room stared at Bass, who, shockingly, grinned enough for it to be noticeable. "That's where this war gets interesting, I'll tell you that much. Heh heh heh heh heh…"_

"_Matte!", Subaru yelled as he charged at Bass. Sighing, the NetNavi grabbed Rockman by his neck, and threw him back at the group as a display of strength._

"_The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky.", Bass whispered, demonically-red eyes boring into the skulls of his enemies._

_And with that, he disappeared._

-

Chapter 39: Beginning of the End of Tomorrow

-

"Bass…", Megaman murmured, from inside Lan's PET.

"The Princess of Hope…?". Allen said to himself.

Lucario, fists clenched tight, grit his teeth. "Damn it…!"

"What's wrong, Lucario-san?", Subaru, whom had cancelled his form as Rockman, asked.

"It's… nothing…", he muttered, eyes drooping as he turned his head away from the boy's gaze.

"'_Nothing_'? That's not true, is it?", Dr Hikari asked, an assertive tone visible in his voice.

His eyelids closing slightly, he lifted his head, a sad look on his face. "It's just that… I… while I was in contact with his spiritual pressure, I was able read his mind, but only for a moment…"

Allen, disregarding his painful situation, shot up. "You were able to read his mind?! Are you sure?!"

Taken aback by the white-haired Exorcist's outburst, Lucario reflected on what he had previously came in contact with. "Well…"

"Well, what?! C'mon! Please! I need to know!" Allen yelled.

"_Ano_… what's wrong, Allen-san?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah; what got stuck up _your_ ass?", Warrock retorted.

"_Warrock!_", Subaru reprimanded the alien. "That's not how you should--!"

"Please…" Allen whimpered. "Tell me… did he mention the name 'Lenalee'… please…"

"She's your friend,… isn't she?", Lucario asked, concern for the boy present.

"She's like a sister to me… and she was taken… by the… 10th Espada, I think he called himself…" Calming down, he placed his hand on his chin. "I forgot how to pronounce his name, actually. What was his name again…? Swollen… Swaling… Swallin…"

"Swallowtail… Swallowtail Magdarama… am I right?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, that's it!... huh?" Allen questioned as something else caught his attention.

"What?" Looking in the same direction as Allen's line of sight, he saw a lone piece of paper on the floor.

"Hey… what's that?" Lan questioned. Walking over to the paper, he picked it up, only to notice something rather interesting on the paper. "Hey… isn't this…"

"Let me see!", Megaman yelled from his PET. Raising the device to his window of view.

Both brothers were captivated by what laid in Lan's hand.

"A musical score…?", Megaman suggested. "Yeah…", Lan replied.

Struggling to get up, Allen talked walking to the brothers, stumbling as the pain to his stomach continued to plague him. "Can I see?", Allen stuttered. Fortunately, Lucario wrapped the boy's arm over his shoulder and served as a crutch, helping him walk to the Hikari twins, who met them halfway.

Studying the musical score, he began humming what he believed to be the tune. After humming the verse, he was interrupted by Warrock sudden outburst.

"What the hell? You know…?! …Err, what's it called again…?"

"Piano…?", Subaru asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Warrock laughed.

"You know what, I thin.k we should give this to L. I mean, he's a genius, so maybe, he could figure it out.", Lan suggested.

"Alright. In the meantime, Famous and I will try to pinpoint what Bass tried to get from the SciLab servers. And tell L to contact us, Lan!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he ran through the door leading to the SciLab mainframe.

Lan, Subaru, Lucario, Allen, Warrock and Megaman nodded. Before they could leave, Lan felt a hand holding his.

He turned to see a blushing Maylu.

"Maylu…" Lan muttered.

"Lan… Megaman… Everyone…", Maylu whisped, nearly on the verge of tears, only to look up with a strong look of hope. "Come back safely."

Lan nodded, and joined the others who began to run for a now-opened portal.

"Lan…", Malyu, Laika, and Dingo muttered.

"Megaman…", Roll, Searchman and Tomahawkman followed suit.

-

Back at the base, the heroes were greeted by L, Tails, and Ichigo.

L, a warm smile on his face and a piece of strawberry cake in his mouth, walked forward mumbling a rather muffled "Welcome back".

Swallowing the cake, his eyes rose slightly. "I see you've met Lucario-_kun_."

"Please… don't call me '-kun'.", Lucario sweatdropped.

Allen's let an "Oh!" escape his lips, as he rummaged through his pocket and fished out the musical score the group discovered. "We found this at SciLab; I think that Arrancar dropped it."

Perplexed, L Tails and Ichigo took a peek at the prominent paper.

"Unfortunately, I never understood notes; never took up an instrument.", Ichigo murmured.

"Sonic plays the guitar sometimes, but I don't think these are guitar notes…", Tails chuckled nervously.

"Is there a piano here, by any chance?", Allen asked L.

"You know, it's funny you should mention it; I think Aster-_san_ was fiddling with it.", L stated, his hand on his chin.

"So where is it?" Warrock asked, a hint of impatience present.

"From here, it's the 7th door to the right, I think."

As the group progressed down the hallway, Subaru asked Allen a rather… awkward question.

"So, Allen-_san_, how did you learn piano?"

Allen stopped walking for a second, as the memory of the mysterious shadow he saw in the 14th Noah's piano room held a firm grip in his mind.

"It's… a long story…"

Everyone's eyes arched slightly.

"Anyway, we keep moving, right?" Allen laughed, obviously withholding something.

Letting it go, the group finally made it to the entertainment room, where many of the base's occupants were simply hanging.

Sonic and Shadow were playing billiards, and to the blue Mobian's despair, Shaodw was winning. Jaden, who had been watching, laughed as he watched the hedgehogs duke it out.

Naruto, (Mew) Ichigo, Guy Shishiou, Lavi, Jesse and Fox engaged in a rather intense conversation, and Phoenix, Apollo, Falco and Wolf were, apparently, playing team Blackjack, with little Mamoru Amani as the dealer, and Kaidou and Kanda being amused spectators, albeit they didn't show it. To the anthro duo's dismay, the young lawyers were somehow winning, leaving Falco to curse under his breath, disgusted looks on Mamoru's and Kaidou's faces.

And there was the piano. Aster had been fiddling with the keys, with Silver holding a glass of soda.

Walking towards the piano, Allen and co. walked to Aster, and Allen asked the Pro Duelist if he could play the piano, showing him the musical score, which in turn caught the silver-haired boy's eye.

Standing and getting off the seat, Aster allowed Allen to take a seat and Allen cracked his fingers, readily flexing his wrists.

The rest of the room was captivated by the very beginning of the song, stopping what they were doing to take a listen. Many of the occupants of the room became captivated as the song progressed.

And then the sound of breaking glass was heard.

The music stopped and everyone turned their heads to see a rather surprising sight at the doorway:

It was Sora. His eyes were as small as beads, in utter shock; the hand that held his drink quickly grasping his head, clenching his hair, teeth prominently seen clenching.

Grunting in pain, the song continued to play in his head. Throwing his arm to his side, he briskly marched past everyone, to Allen, and grabbed him by his collar, shaking the boy.

"Where?! Where did you get that song?!" Sora yelled.

Taken aback, Allen yelped. "I… we found it at SciLab…!"

Sora's fists loosened slightly. "'Found'? How did you find this?! Tell me, please!"

"One of the Arrancar dropped it! His name was Ojorojo, I think…!", Allen retorted.

At this point Sora let go of Allen, stumbling back in complete shock, his pupils vibrating violently.

"It… couldn't be…", he muttered, his fingers tensing.

At this point, L's facial expression became grit teeth and shrunken eyes. '_Is he referring to..._?!'

"That song… I know it… all too well…" At this point, he fell to his knees hands on the floor, displaying shortness of breath.

At this point, Kairi, whom had previously been watching over the unconscious form of Riku, Goofy and Donald, walked past the room, the current scene catching her eye as she instantly turned her body and jogged lightly to her dear friend, bending down to his level. "Sora…?"

Looking up to Kairi, his eyes locking onto hers, he finally stood, and followed suit. "Kairi… did you hear this…?", he asked, his arm branched in the direction of the piano.

"What do you… Sora, what are you getting at?", Kairi asked, hands on her hips.

Turning towards Allen, he put on a face that read 'do it.' Allen complied, albeit still shaken by the Keyblade Master's previous actions, beginning the song again.

This time, there was a mysterious sound resonating in the air; the sound of a lone flute.

Ass the song progressed, Sora and Kairi clutched their heads, as if the sound was poisonous.

Worried, several people in the room, like Sonic, Jesse, Fox and Apollo among others, began to walk to the duo in pain, until the song got loud enough for everyone to hear.

Images appeared in everyone's minds. Some of those images looked more like memories, all playing as the song progressed.

Memories of a blonde-haired boy in vanilla and checkerboard clothing, his back turned.

The second image revealed the boy in a strange black coat, sitting across from a frail looking blonde girl in a white dress on a large, light lilac table; their eyes concealed by shadow.

Several crudely drawn pictures were seen floating by; images of the boy, the girl, and several others; three in fact. One was what looked like a spiky redhead in a black coat, another boy in the same coat with silver-ish hair, and the last…

He looked an awful lot like Sora. There was even a picture the Sora figure and the blonde-haired boy holding hands under a pale-yellow, heart-shaped moon.

And then, came the most spine-tingling memory of all, the music playing on its own at this point, which surprised Allen. The music began to get louder.

Then there was a figure who was walking away from the red-haired man from the pictures, whom had yelled, "_So you're betraying us?! You're turning your back on the Organization?!_"

-

"Isn't this…?", said Kairi silently.

-

The boys were then seen fighting, both wielding Keyblades; Sora with the Kingdom Key, and the figure, hood on, wielding the deadly duo of light and dark – The Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

"_Who are you_?!", Sora in the memory Sora yelled, whom was clashing Keyb;ade against Keyblade.

"…_Someone from the dark_.", the figure replied, pressuring.

Several more Keyblade clashes later, the figure decided to begin to strike more violently, eventually disarming Sora, who reached for his fallen weapon, only for the figure to plunge to Oathkeeper into the ground, blocking access to the weapon.

Before the figure could strike the final blow, Sora was able to distract the figure long enough to reclaim the weapon, causing the robed figure to be caught off guard. "_What?!_"

Before the figure could defend himself, Sora was able to land one final blow, causing the figure to drop his Keyblades and stumble behind Sora, its hood falling off, revealing the face of the boy from before, who finally opened his eyes, turning around, releasing a final comment, before the images turned completely white.

"_You make a good other._"

-

And then the music died down, an eerie silence blanketing the room.

"A good… 'other'?" Sonic murmured to himself.

"Those pictures… why do they…look… familiar…?" Jaden blankly asked.

"Hmph. If you ask me, something doesn't exactly smell right in the rose garden.", Wolf snarled.

"Just _what_ are you getting at…?", Falco inclined. "Alright, now bear with me on this one.", the lupine whispered. "Just _how_ does one be a good '_other_'?"

"_Eh_?", Falco and Apollo gawked, whom had heard the last part of Wolf's sentences.

"Could those two be… _related_ somehow…?", Jesse silently asked no one in particular.

Sora, whom had felt somewhat… mutilated, mutilated began to walk away from the room, stomping his feet in emotional distress.

"Sora…!" Kairi yelped as gave chase, followed by a disturbed-looking L. Everyone began murmuring to one another about what had just happened, some prominent questions being like inquiries like 'What was _that_?' or 'Who was that blonde kid?' or 'Do you think Sora and that kid have anything to do with each other?"

This phenomena had deeply discomforted L. '_Damn it… I don't we can keep __**him**__ a secret for much longer…_'

-

"Sora! Sora, please…!", Kairi pleaded as she gave chase after the hero storming down the hallway.

And just like that, the boy stopped and turned to Kairi, a sad, flustered look on his face.

"Sora… what's wrong…?" Kairi distressed.

"'What's wrong'? What's _wrong_? I'll tell you what's wrong; Riku, Goofy and Donald are in comas, everyone's lives are in constant danger, were two steps behind… _whoever_ or _whatever_ we have to face, L's hiding stuff from us, and…!"

"What are you getting at…?" Kairi inquired. "!! Are you saying…?"

-

At this point, the duo, along with L, who was listening in on their little talk, with stress of his own, were unaware of Wolf O' Donnel hiding behind a protruding support beam in the wall, listening in.

'_Saying? Saying __what__…?'_ Suddenly his eye shrunk, as if he came to a shocking conclusion. "It couldn't be… could it?", the Venom resident whispered to himself.

-

"Kairi, it's obvious! The reason I'm so pent up is freaking obvious! It's because of him! Those flashbacks! They were his, and everyone saw them! There's denying it anymore! And that message before Sonic went to Mobius the first time? I'll be very surprised if they hadn't pieced it together by now!"

-

'Message…? What message…?' Wolf thought to himself. At this point he snuck his way back to the entertainment room. 'Time for some Q and A.'

-

"Kairi… we can't keep what happened a secret for much longer. How am I supposed to explain about him… about Roxas…?"

"Sora…", Kairi whispered.

"So… what will you do?" L said, catching both of the teenagers' attention, unsurprised by his presence.

-

After Wolf slid back into the room, everyone turned to see it was him, the vulpine bearing a determined look.

"What happened, Wolf?", Fox asked.

"Does anyone remember that message that L got before Sonic's group.\went to Mobius?"

"Why does that matter…?" Shadow asked.

Silver's eyes widened. "Are you saying…?!"

Wolf's face gave off a strangely satisfied look. "I think that boy in those visions has something to do with Sora."

His smirk widened, baring a few of his fangs. "Something big."

"H-hold on a second!", Apollo shot up, his bangs flung as he did so. "Are you saying Sora-_san_ is making some sort of cover-up?!"

Many of the occupants, ranging from rather innocent people like Sonic, Fox, Jaden, Jesse, Allen, Subaru, Mamoru, to hardened folks like Kaidou, Kanda, Lavi, Aster, Shadow, Guy and even happy-go-lucky Lavi, were surprised by the very idea that the Keyblade Master, their idol and ally, for the most part, would something like a cover-up so desperately.

"Who knows?", Wolf replied. "But take it from someone who's used to underhanded stuff; no one does this kind of stuff without a motive, that's for sure."

"A… motive…" Phoenix Wright mumbled. At this point, he walked past most of the people in the room, tapping Wolf on the shoulder. "Come with me for a second."

"Eh?", Wolf gawked. "Why?"

It was then when Phoenix searched his suit pocket for something, a 'Let's see' look on his face. "Ah, here it is."

He then revealed a half yin-yang shaped jade shard on a thin chain.

"What's that…?", Mamoru inquired.

"I see…", Apollo stated with a surprisingly solemn tone. "So _that's_ how you're going to do it."

"Yep.", the older lawyer replied back.

"What is it, already?", Wolf asked, his voice showing a tone of impatience.

"My secret weapon. Come on." And with that, the lawyer and Venomian left the room.

"Alright Apollo, spill." Apollo looked down to see Falco staring him down. "What is his 'secret weapon'?"

Sighing, he realized there was no user hiding the truth. "He calls it the 'Magatama'", he addressed the rest of the room. "He uses it to tell if someone's lying to him; it's a psychological magnifying glass of sorts."

"So…", Lavi started. "It's like a lie detector, right?"

"You _could_ say that… I mean, I never really saw in action, at least in his point of view. He claims to saw 'locks and chains'. Or something like that…", Apollo finished.

'_Interesting…_', Lavi thought to himself.

-

Briskly walking down the hallway, Phoenix and Wolf at last encountered L, Kairi, and most importantly, Sora.

"Sora.", Phoenix started. "Tell us the trust."

"Truth…?" Sora whispered.

"The truth behind that boy we all saw… who is he, anyway."

What Phoenix feared the most, happening.

The immediate area surrounding Sora inverted colors and turned black.

Several chains appeared in an intersecting pattern. Then three identical red box-shaped locks appeared, latching to the intersections on the chains.

"I knew it… looks like we'll have to do it the hard way…"

-

Next Time: -Tune to the Death Note preview-

"Why are you so desperate to keep this a secret, damn it?!"

"Because… I don't think any of you can take the truth."

NEXT TIME: DECember ENd


End file.
